The Marauders TimeCOMPLETED
by Elizabeth Black
Summary: This is a new story and it's better than the last one that I had up here, it's about Sirius and an OC with some Lily and James and Remus and OC I think it's really good you should read it
1. Meeting the Maruaders

Chapter One: Meeting the Marauders  
Lily Evans sat on her bed thinking about her life so far. Most people thought that Lily was your average eleven year old girl, but that had changed when she got a letter a week ago on her birthday. Lily was a witch, some people thought that this was an easy thing to tell, especially her sister Petunia Evans who hated her sisters beautiful red ringlets and her sparkling green eyes that almost everyone fell in love with. Lily was reading a book about the Salem witch trials when she saw her mother walk past her room in her robe and then back track.  
"Morning Lily." Mrs. Evans said.  
"Morning mom, are you making dads lunch and all that?" Lily asked as she closed her book.  
"Yeah, wanna help?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Lily said smiling. The two, mother and daughter walked down the back stairs to the kitchen so that they could make the man of the houses lunch and breakfast. Lily was an exact replica of her mother, but she was daddy's little girl. When Lily had been younger and hadn't attended school, her and her mother would get up early and they would make his lunch and breakfast and then Lily and Mr. Evans would race for the first piece of pancakes or waffles. Then the tradition stopped because Lily started school, it only took place during the summer. When they reached the kitchen Lily went to the fridge and got out everything she needed to make her fathers favorite lunch. When she was finished she sat down at the table and drank orange juice until her mother put the food on the table.  
Mr. Evans stood out of sight of either of his daughter and wife's view and smiled at the two of them. Mr. Evans loved his girls, especially Lily and Dayna. Petunia was always rude to her little sister but he couldn't see why, she was nice and she never caused any trouble for Petunia at school or at home.  
"Morning, Lily, morning Dayna." Mr. Evans said as he came in to the kitchen and kissed his wife and then sat down next to his daughter.  
"Morning, dear." Dayna said smiling.  
"Mornin' daddy." Lily said smiling as she grabbed the first pancake off the plate as Dayna went to put it on the table.  
"You cheated." her father said.  
"But you used to do it, Harry dear, it wasn't cheating then." Dayna said smiling slyly as she sat down across from her husband.  
"Yeah daddy." Lily said smiling just as her mother had.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you." He said as he brought his plate over to sink and then grabbed his briefcase and lunch bag.  
"Bye, dad, I'm gonna play some basketball today." Lily said. "Well before the game tonight." Lily said smiling as she raced upstairs and to her bathroom. When Lily was done in her shower she went into her room and grabbed a baggy t-shirt and baggy shorts and put them on. She grabbed her brush and put her short ringlets in a ponytail and put her baseball cap on her head before she grabbed her basketball and went downstairs to play for a bit.  
"Lily, we don't have time for that." She heard her mother say from the living room as she went to go out through her fathers study.  
"Why?" Lily asked as she headed towards the living room mad.  
"Because we're going to get your things today, so you need to go and get your list." Dayna Evans said as she grabbed her bankcard and keys and went to the kitchen. Lily ran back up the stairs to get her list of supplies for the school year and get her disc man. She came back down and hopped into the car with her mother. The entire way to London, Lily listened to her Walkman. Their first stop was at the bank and then they went down a couple of streets and they were in front of a dingy looking pub by the name of the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them walked in and when the door closed all the way they saw that it was filled with all sorts of different looking people.  
While Dayna Evans went to talk to the bartender, Lily sat down at a table with an older couple.  
"So the both of you went to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.  
"Yes dear, that's where we met." The woman said.  
"We were prefects for our house as well." The man said smiling.  
"I think that I want to be a prefect and then become Head girl." She said smiling.  
"Are you muggleborn?" The lady asked.  
"What's that?" Lily asked.  
"Means that you were born from two people that aren't magical." She said.  
"Oh yeah, my mom grows vegetables and all that and my father is a doctor." Lily said.  
"What is a doctor?" The lady asked.  
"That's someone who helps sick people." Lily said. "He works in the ER and that's the emergency room, so it can get really busy sometimes." Lily said smiling.  
"Dear I hate to interrupt you but your mother looks like she wants to get going." She said smiling.  
"Alright bye, I hope I'll see you sometime again." Lily said.  
"Bye dear." The lady smiled as she waved goodbye to the girl. Lily and Dayna Evans went to the back storage room with the bartender who's name was Tom and they watched as he tapped three stones, and the wall turned in to an archway for them to go through.  
"We have to make our first stop at Gringrotts which is the wizarding bank." Dayna Evans said. The two of them followed the road that was covered in people running in and out of shops, until they came to a big pearly white building that read Gringrotts. They walked up the steps and through the doors, when they reached the second set of doors they saw the creatures that stood there and became a bit uneasy as they walked in to the building. They went to the first creature that was free and they set up Lily's account. Half an hour later they were back out in the busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
"I think that we would get this done faster if we split up." Lily said.  
"Yeah, you get your robes and wand. I'll meet you at the wand shop and then we'll talk about your pet." Dayna said grinning.  
"Alright." Lily said as she took the money that her mother handed her the money that she supposed she would need and told Lily how many robes that Lily needed.  
They headed in different directions; Lily went in to the shop that she had seen when she and her mother were walking. She heard the bell jingle when she walked in and she saw that there were three other boys in the back room.  
"Why don't you go and join them?" An old lady that had been behind the counter said as she came from out behind it.  
"Alright, thanks." Lily said as she headed back towards where the boys were. Lily went to the last stool and stood up on it and looked at herself.  
"What's your name?" The boy on the other end of the group of them asked. He was taller with long messy black hair.  
"Lillian Evans." She said smiling.  
"That's a weird name for a guy." He said grinning at her. "Just kidding, my name's Sirius Black." He said. "This is my lifetime pal, James Potter and our new friend Remus Lupin."  
"Hello." They all said to each other.  
"So are you muggleborn?" Remus asked. "I haven't heard of the Evans'." he said smiling.  
"Yeah, just found out a week ago." She said smiling.  
"Where are your parents?" Remus asked.  
"My father's at work and my mother is off getting my books and everything." Lily said.  
"How does she know where everything is?" Sirius asked.  
"My mother is an experienced shopper much to her disappointment." Lily said.  
"I thought women liked to shop." James said.  
"Some do, particularly the ones that don't care about anything but money and being respectable to everyone no matter what, that would be my sister and why my mother knows how to shop." Lily said.  
"Well kids, you're all done for now." Madame Malkin said as she handed them all their bags of robes and they paid for them at the counter as a bunch of other kids came in to get fitted. The group of them made their way out into the sun and they split up to do the rest of their shopping. Remus and Lily both went to the wand shop as it was the last shop that either had to go. When they walked into the shop, they saw that their parents were there and they were talking heatedly.  
"Hey mom." Lily said as she put her parcels down by her mother.  
"Hey dear." Dayna said smiling at her daughter.  
"Mrs. Evans this is our son Remus Lupin." The lady said pointing to Remus.  
"This is my Lily." Dayna said.  
"Lily this is Jason and Debrah Lupin." Dayna Evans said.  
"Hello." Lily said smiling at the people that Lily liked almost instantly.  
"Remus this is Lily's mother Dayna Evans." Jason said introducing the other lady to his son.  
"Hello, hey Lily lets get our wands while they talk." Remus said smiling as they went up to the counter to leave their parents alone.  
"So Remus are you a pureblood?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, my mother and father aren't both from reputable families though. Well my mother wasn't, but my dad loved her anyway. I have two older sister too, they're both at Hogwarts as well." Remus said.  
"My sister is a weird one, she freaks my mother and father out sometimes too." Lily said.  
After Lily and Remus paid for their wands the group of them left the shop and went to the pet shop to get the two children pets. After looking around for an hour, Lily settled on an orange tiger striped cat and a snowy white owl with pale green eyes. Remus got a black cat and a tawny owl that matched his sandy brown hair.  
"Well it was nice meeting you, and I hope that we can get together again sometime but Lily and I should really be going." Dayna said.  
"Yeah, well we should get together for dinner sometime." Debrah Lupin said smiling.  
"Yes we should, bye." Dayna said as they split up in the Leaky cauldron. Lily and Dayna went out the muggle way while the Lupins went into the back rooms where they could floo back home, which Remus had explained all about when they had been searching for their pets. Remus had explained a lot about the wizarding world when they had been together for such a short time and she didn't know how she was going to learn any of the books as she picked one up to read in the car while she was taking care of her owl and cat.  
When they pulled into the driveway and all the way up into the garage Lily grabbed a few packages and headed into the house through the kitchen door. Her mother brought everything else as she read more about the spells.  
"Lily, I have to go to town to get some groceries and I thought that you would like to stay home and read up on Hogwarts and all that more. I got you a few extra books for you to read as well. See you in a bit." She said smiling as she went back out to the garage.  
Lily put the book down long enough to bring her things up to her room and find places for them, she also got her cat and owl settled in, then she curled up on her bed with her cat and her owl. She finished the first book, which was about some charms, and she tried some as well, she got the first charm in the book right off the bat. It was the levitating charm and she showed her mother as soon as her mother stepped in the door. She sat down in the living room with her mother and practiced more spells. Her mother read some of the books that she had gotten her and lily smiled that her mother was so interested.  
This was how Harold Evans found them when he came home.  
"What are you two doing?" Harold Evans asked as he walked into the living room and took off his coat.  
"Lily's got some of the charms down." Dayna Evans said like a girl in a candy store. He smiled and then sat down with them to see what his daughter had accomplished that afternoon. 


	2. Hogwarts Express and The Sorting

Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express and The Sorting  
It was September first and Lily Evans was sitting in a compartment to herself near the front of the train. There were other compartments but they were for the prefects. Lily had finished most of her books, but she didn't get Transfiguration, she could understand most of the equations but she just couldn't manage the spells. Lily was halfway through the book when the compartment door opened and she saw standing there was a small girl with reddish-brown hair. She had baggy clothes on and she was carrying her trunk with no problem. She dropped her trunk and pulled off her headphones.  
"Would it be alright if I sat with you?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Lily said as she helped bring her trunk in. "My name is Lillian Evans." She said shyly. Lily was a little scared of the girl but she couldn't really tell how scared she should be. The girl took off her disc man and turned it off and then she stuck out her left hand to shake as she took off her sunglasses. Lily got sight of amazing sea-green eyes when the girl took them off.  
"Most people call me Bobby, but I think that you can call me Maggie." She said smiling. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said smiling.  
"Sorry." Lily said averting her eyes.  
"It's no problem, I get it a lot. I don't put up with bull so people think that I'm going to kill them or something." She said smiling. "What were you reading?" She asked.  
"The transfiguration book." Lily said as they both sat down.  
"It's a little confusing eh?" Maggie said.  
"It is, well it's more the problem of doing it." Lily said.  
"I can perform the spells fine but I can't understand the equations for the life of me." She said smiling.  
"Are you a muggleborn?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah." Maggie said. "I'm supposing you are too." Maggie said smiling.  
"Yeah." Lily said smiling back.  
Before another word was said the door opened again and a small boy stepped in. he looked around and then set off again. That's when they heard the noises out in the corridor. They both got up and went out in to the corridor and saw that a tall scrawny blonde was picking on a small girl. Maggie stepped out in to the corridor with her wand and helped the girl up off the ground.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The girl asked.  
"Helping her up off the ground, why? Would you like to be where she was?" Maggie asked smartly.  
"Like you could do anything to me." After the girl said that, Maggie lifted her wand and muttered something. The next minute the girls hair was electric pink instead of perfectly blonde. The group of them ran off trying to help her with her hair while, Lily and Maggie helped the girl into the compartment.  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked as she sat down next to the girl.  
"Yeah, thank you for helping me." The girl said to the both of them.  
"It's no problem." Maggie said smiling.  
"My names Harley Abbott." She said smiling.  
"I'm Lillian Evans and this is Maggie." Lily said.  
"Hey." She said as she took out a book from her trunk.  
The girls got in to discussion about what house they wanted to be in and what they thought the sorting would be like, but they stopped talking when the compartment door opened yet again to reveal four boys. Three of which, Lily had met in Diagon Alley.  
"Lillian, good to see you." The tall boy with long messy black hair.  
"Yes, if you say so." She said grinning.  
"Lookey here, we got some fresh meat James." Sirius said as he sat down next to Harley.  
"Yeah I think I got myself a better pick." James said smiling from beside Maggie. Remus sat down next to Lily and smiled at his friends.  
James put his hand on Maggie's leg and got a quick and decisive smack with her book before she continued reading.  
"She's a feisty one." James said.  
"Yeah and you wouldn't fit this ones requirements." She said smiling at the two of them.  
"Oh and how does this one like her men?" Sirius asked grinning.  
"She likes them stronger, smarter, older and to actually know what they were doing." She said smiling.  
"So you're a slut." James said grinning at his friend.  
"Yeah, I'm a slut." She said as she rolled her eyes and then went back to reading her book. Harley left with the guys and Lily and Maggie were left to laugh at their antics.  
"I can't believe that he had the nerve to touch you." Lily said laughing.  
"Yeah well he wouldn't have got much had I not smacked him." Maggie said smiling.  
"Though I'm sure that Harley will certainly be giving Sirius something to smile about." Lily said grinning.  
"That is what I'm afraid of, I hate guys who do that shit." Maggie said angrily.  
"What are you against men and women having relationships?" Lily asked.  
"No, I just hate men who use women for a booty call and then never talk to them again." She said smiling lightly.  
"Hey do you wanna play muggle cards?" Lily asked.  
"Sure." She said smiling. They played poker the entire trip, Lily losing every time. Five minutes before the train was due to stop, they locked the door and changed in to their robes. They also packed things up for when they were to get off of the train.  
'When we arrive at Hogsmeade Station, just a reminder that you are to leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken up separately." A bodiless voice rang through the train. When the train stopped, Lily and Maggie got off and followed the voice of a tall man who was carrying a lantern.  
"Hey 'here Maggie, who's yer li'le friend?" Hagrid asked.  
"This is Lillian Evans, Lily, this is Hagrid, he's the games keeper for the Hogwarts grounds, and he does an amazing job too." She said grinning at the giant man.  
"Hello Hagrid." Lily said smiling.  
"Well we better get going, after yer get settled in, you come and have a cup o' tea." He said.  
"I will." She said smiling. The group of them started down a steep hill, it was about a five-minute walk and then they were on a grassy shore that looked over the lake, it was icy black.  
"Four to a boat." Hagrid said as he got in to one himself. Lily and Maggie got into a boat and were soon joined by a small girl that had long braided brown hair and looked like she was going to cry if anyone even talked to her. They also had a boy in their boat; it was the boy that had looked into their compartment earlier on the train ride.  
"Look up at you'll get yer first look at Hogwarts." Hagrid said loud enough for all of them to hear. All the heads looked upwards and awed in amazement at the castle that stood above them. When they all looked back down they saw a little cavern like thing that went underneath the castle.  
"Duck yer heads." Hagrid said, and everyone ducked their heads and about five minutes later they were getting out and heading up stairs. They came out a door at the side of the castle and then they went to the front door of the castle where Hagrid knocked three times.  
The door was opened by a tall stern looking witch, with her midnight black hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck.  
"Thank you Hagrid." She said.  
"Yer welcome Professor." He replied before he left them and headed towards a cabin that was on the edge of a huge looking forest.  
"Come in." She said to the student and led them towards a room that was obviously not the great Hall. It was a room off of the entrance hall that they were stuck in for about ten minutes before the Professor came back and lead them in to the Great Hall where the rest of the student body and the other Professors were seated waiting for them. Maggie and Lily stood next to each other waiting to see what they had to do to be sorted.  
The Professor left the hall and came back carrying a three legged stool that had a very old looking wizards hat on it.  
"When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and put the hat on your head and when you are sorted you may join your house at their tables." She said after she set the stool down. "Sirius black." Sirius walked up and sat down on the stool, it was a few minutes before it yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR'.  
It seemed like forever that the sorting took. Lily and Maggie were both seated at Gryffindor table by the end of the sorting. Much to Maggie's dismay so were all the boys from the train.  
The night went by fast for them as they ate and chatted with their new housemates. At the end of the night they finished off the day with the Hogwarts song and then they made their way to their different houses. Lily and Maggie followed the Prefect of their house and then they went up to bed. Lily and Maggie's beds were together, and they quickly climbed in under the heavy and warm comforters. 


	3. School and Maggie at Home

Chapter Three: School and Maggie at Home  
Lily and Maggie were very in to the school, they made the highest grades in their year and they were now your classified freaks and bookworms. They were both used to this, but Lily had been surprised that Maggie stood for it.  
"I don't know why you get all in a huffy bout it all." She said as they made their way to the forest so that Maggie could have a smoke without being caught.  
"Why do you do that to your body?" Lily asked.  
"It calms me down, and mostly the reason people call me a freak." She said.  
"People wouldn't call you a freak for smoking, they call you a freak because they're scared of you." She said smiling as she sat on a rock.  
"So are you going home for Christmas?" Maggie asked.  
"Of course, how bout you?" She asked.  
"Have to." Maggie said smiling right back at her.  
Maggie finished her cigarette and then they went back up to the school and they went to the library where they could study without any interruptions. They stayed there all night until Madame Pince came back to tell them that she was locking up. They packed up their things and they headed back up to Gryffindor tower where they made their way to their dorm room. When they entered they saw the other four girls sitting on their beds laughing and they immediately stopped as the girls came in.  
Lily and Maggie dropped their bags and grabbed books that they could read and stretched out on their beds. The other four girls left the room and went to probably gossip about them down in the common room.  
"I hate when people do that." Lily said.  
"You'll get used to it." Maggie said.  
"You know so much." Lily said.  
"Nope, just what I've learnt." She said as she turned off her lamp and went to sleep.  
The weeks passed by and soon it was time to go home for the holidays. Nearly no one was staying at Hogwarts and Lily knew that she would definitely rather be at home then in the castle although her and Maggie had taken to calling it home. They both went down to the train together and went to the same compartment that they had come on and then they sat down with their cards and played a few games until they decided to have a little rest. They woke up when the train stopped and they both gathered their things. They went through the barrier with Alice Goodman and Frank Longbottom behind them.  
"Where are your parents?" Lily asked.  
"They're not coming till a little later, they have a lot on their plate ya know." She said as she went to the bench and sat down to wait with Lily. Lily's parents soon arrived and she left her friend with much argument. Maggie went to the payphone and called a taxi that would take her to her place that was right here in London.  
When the taxi pulled up to her apartment building she paid the taxi driver and then she got her things out of the car. When she entered the building she saw that the activity was still the same and she wished that she could have stayed at the school without arousing suspicion form her mother and stepfather. When she opened the front door she saw that the place hadn't been cleaned since she left, and that neither of them were here. She got to work after she hid her trunk and all her supplies. By the time that her mother and stepfather came home, she had cleaned every room except the kitchen, which she was working on.  
"Glad to see that you could grace us with the help." Her mother said as she brought in a bag of groceries and set it down on the table.  
"I was at school, how am I supposed to clean the house if I'm at school?" She asked as she started to put away the dishes that she had just done up.  
"Don't talk to your mother like that." Her stepfather Mark said.  
"Fine." She said as she continued to clean up the kitchen and then she got to dinner as they sat down and watched TV. Maggie, was used to this, it was her life. Pretty soon she was going to have to be going out and finding money for them to pay their bills as they spent their money on everything except the rent and thing such as that. She handed them dinner and then went to her room so that she could get ready to go out and get the money that she dearly needed not to get a beating.  
"What are you doing in there?" Francis asked her daughter.  
"Getting cleaned up, mom." She said as she pulled her favorite rock band t-shirt on and her baggy jeans on over her underwear. When she came out of her room she saw that Mark was in the living room and he was looking pissed, so she knew that it was a beating time.  
"Well do you have the money?" Francis asked.  
"No I was just out to get it." She said.  
"Really well, we needed it three weeks ago and we don't have it so, I guess we're going to have to take care of it aren't we?" Francis said.  
"I guess so." Maggie agreed as she went to the door anyway to escape a beating but Mark was too quick and he grabbed her and threw her down on the floor. Mark started to kick her and she held everything in knowing that if she cried out it would make him do it even harder. By eleven thirty that night, Mark was done with her and she was as bruised as she could have become. She went to her bed and crawled under the covers for some kind of warmth but all she felt was coldness and she knew that she would do anything to be back at Hogwarts.  
That was just the first beating Maggie got that holiday break, and there were bruises all over her body but the ones on her face were pretty much gone so no one would suspect anything. 


	4. Sixth Year

Chapter Four: Sixth Year  
Maggie was back on the train. It was now her eleventh time heading back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. She had survived the summer with her mother and Mark, but she still couldn't wear anything that she wanted to, because it would reveal her bruises and scars and the last thing she wanted was the rest of the student body to know about her home life.  
Lily knew about it but she never said anything regarding it, she just let her friend deal with it her way, but Lily was always there for her when she needed her. Maggie hadn't told her friend that she got beat mostly because of money because she was afraid that Lily would give her money and that was the last thing that Maggie wanted. Maggie was determined to stick this out her way and that was it. Lily came into the compartment about twenty minutes after the train started moving. Lily was now a Prefect and was going to be made Head girl next year, but she still had lover boy on her case all the time.  
"Don't even say it." Lily said before Maggie had got the teasing words out of her mouth.  
"Well you're very suspicious of me." Maggie said grinning.  
"Let me see them." Lily said.  
"Nope, I won't let you see them." Maggie said.  
"Why not?" Lily asked.  
"Because, it's my weakness." She said.  
Lily and Maggie both worked in weird ways but Maggie never faced up to any of her emotions. Maggie never cried and she rarely ever showed whom she cared about except for Lily. Maggie had never talked about the pain that her parents had caused her and she had never cried a tear for herself, it gave Lily the impression that she felt that it was her fault.  
"Alright, but what do you want to do?" Lily asked.  
"Honestly I want to sleep, I feel like I haven't slept in years." Maggie said smiling tiredly.  
"Yeah, alright get over here." Lily said as she pulled out a pillow from her bedroom that she had wanted to bring to school with her. Maggie curled up with her head on Lily lap and soon she was asleep. When Maggie woke up she was still on Lily's lap but the train was stopped and it was getting really dark outside.  
"What's happened?" Maggie asked.  
"Something's wrong with the train, they don't know how long it will take to fix." Lily said.  
"How long has it been stopped like this?" Maggie asked.  
"About two hours, I was surprised you didn't wake up when it did stop, it nearly threw you to the floor. What have you been eating?" Lily asked. "Better question, what have you not been eating?" Lily asked her friend not smiling at all.  
"Sorry, I just didn't feel like eating anything that they served to me." She said.  
"That's it, your coming to my house this holiday, we're going to have a humongous party and your are not going to get in to any trouble at all." Lily said.  
"I can't lily, I have to go home, they would kill me if I didn't come home for the holiday." Maggie said.  
"No you aren't, I don't care whether they come to my house because my dad will have them put in jail if they stepped foot on his property. No he doesn't know but he's very fond of you and he would like to meet you for more than five minutes." Lily said smiling.  
"Alright I guess but I would have to do a few things before I could come to your place. You could come with me if you wanted but it's up to you." She said as she stretched and looked out the compartment door.  
"Your lover boy and his pals are coming this way. Wake me when they leave." Maggie said as she stole the pillow and a blanket and fell on to the other seat closing her eyes.  
"Hey there Evans." James said as him and his pals came in to the compartment. "So when should I set up our date?" James asked.  
"How about never." Lily replied.  
"Come on, I know that your friend here doesn't like to settle for men but you've got to, your much calmer than she is." James said. Within seconds Maggie had fallen to the floor and gotten up quickly.  
"Sorry, but what was that you were saying about me, Potter?" Maggie asked as she glared at him from under her baseball cap that she had on to deflect the light.  
"You know what I'm talking about." James said.  
"No I don't." She said.  
"Well wasn't it you who was up in the astronomy tower with Frank Longbottom and then there was Amos Diggory, Jamie Caldwell, James Weasley, and Remus Lupin as well." James said as he saw his friend blush.  
"Yes I'm sure that I can admit that I'm not a virgin." Maggie said sarcastically.  
"I'm sure you probably have to prostitute yourself for money." Peter said.  
"What would any of you know, you're all rich kids, you wouldn't know what it's like to be from the other side of the tracks but at least I know how to take care of myself in a way that none of you will ever know. If that makes me a bad person then shoot me." Maggie said as she grabbed her robes and uniform and went out to the bathroom. When she came back, the marauders were gone and she sat down across from Lily.  
"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked.  
"Nothing." Maggie said as she grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing.  
"Maggie what?" Lily asked as she looked at her best friend of six years.  
"Why are you friends with me, I mean I'm a bitch, sour and I threaten to kick peoples ass all the time not to mention that I'm poor." She said.  
"Because there is more to you than those things. You cared when no one else did; you were there with me during the hard times that I went through. You've been there and you understand me and that is worth more to me than your net worth or how much you stand up for yourself." Lily said smiling. "I love you and there is no way that I would ever get rid of you, and I wouldn't let you get rid of me." Lily said as she sat down next to her friend and laughed at what her friend had drawn on the paper.  
"You like?" Maggie asked as she grinned at her friend.  
"Yes I think that we should post a bunch up all over the school." Lily said grinning.  
"Yeah maybe they'd actually stop bugging everyone for once." Maggie said.  
"Nope, but it would definitely be a blow to their egos." Lily said smiling as she duplicated them and then she stashed some of them away and started handing out the pictures. Lily and Maggie kept two for themselves and hid the others very carefully so that if the marauders saw it they wouldn't suspect them. It was a picture of each of the marauders having sex with a woman but it was a little more detailed. They had really small penises and the woman was getting off from herself. It was immature but it was very funny. They put the pictures down and went back to what they were doing before that. Maggie wrote in her book, not even Lily knew what she wrote in there so it was a Maggie thing. Lily had her things that she did that Maggie didn't know about too.  
The marauders came in as the train started to move again and they threw a bunch of the pictures on the floor of the compartment. Lily looked down at them and smirked.  
"What do you want?" Maggie asked.  
"Why the hell did you put them out?" James asked.  
"Put what out?" Maggie asked.  
"Those." Sirius said angrily pointing at the stack of papers on the floor.  
"Yeah we got one of them too, they're really good aren't they?" Maggie said.  
"Yeah they are, but I've heard they have the size all out of proportion." Lily said.  
"Yeah I heard they're much smaller." Maggie said grinning up at them and then going back to writing in her book. Sirius grabbed the book from her and pressed his wand to it and the book ripped into pieces. Maggie got to the floor and tried to repair it. When it didn't work, she walked over to Sirius who was six feet five inches; Maggie was only five foot one. Maggie punched him right in the face and he fell back. Maggie took him down to the floor and started punching him. When James grabbed her she punched him in the face, and then Remus came along. When Maggie saw Remus she stopped and got up, but she stormed out of the compartment and wandered around the train.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Remus asked his friend who was now recovering from a bloody nose and another who was going to have a nasty bruise.  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
"You just tore something of hers that meant a lot." Remus said.  
"And you would know what was important to Maggie Santana the bitch." James asked.  
"Yeah, I would." Remus said.  
"She writes in it all the time, I have no idea what's in it but it's her way of venting and you just destroyed all of that." Lily said angrily as she cleaned the pieces up and put it in a bag and in her trunk to see if she could fix it later.  
"Why aren't you three gone back to your compartment?" Maggie asked as she came back in and sat down.  
"Because I don't want to watch Peter make out with that hag." James said grinning. Maggie shook her head in disbelief as she sat down by the window and put on her headset and listened to music. Remus sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  
"Please tell me that you didn't sleep with her?" James asked.  
"No, I would not sleep with her." Remus said.  
"But you made out with her?" James said.  
"No I didn't, you thought that was what we were doing, but we were talking about how to help Lily pass transfiguration and help Padfoot pass everything except transfiguration." Remus said.  
"I find that hard to believe." Sirius said.  
"Well believe it." She said as she took her headphones off.  
"Why aren't you listening to whatever crap you were listening to?" James asked.  
"Because of the magical interference, once we get to Hogwarts though, it'll work." She said as she gazed out the window. Maggie put her foot up on the other side where Lily sat and continued to lean on Remus Lupin and look out the window.  
"What's that?" She heard Remus ask a little while later pointing to a bruise near her ankle.  
"I told you I like them rough." She said grinning.  
"Are you into S and M?" Lily asked.  
"Hell no, just like them rough." She said still grinning trying to hide the truth from the marauders.  
'I thought you were with Kate all this summer?" Lily said playing around.  
"I was, I thought I told you, Lils, Kate and I are going out." She said smiling.  
"You like them rough, and chicks." James asked.  
"Yeah." Maggie said as she looked back out the window.  
"I don't believe you." Remus said in her ear.  
"Guess you're going to have to." Maggie said grinning. When the train stopped Maggie and Lily grabbed their books and they made their way off of the train and to a carriage. When they stopped in front of a carriage Maggie saw Sirius tense as he saw what was leading them. "They're Thestrals." She whispered before she got into the carriage. When Remus, James, and Sirius came in, they were all thrown out of the carriage.  
"What are you guys trying to do?" Lily asked as she sat up. She watched as Maggie got up with some difficulty.  
"Sit in the carriage up to the castle." Sirius said.  
"Well then hurry up and get in to the carriage, I have the willies." Maggie said shivering. "And I'm not sitting on anyone's lap." She said.  
"Maggie I'll like squash you." Lily said.  
"I'm sure that I can manage." Maggie said grinning as she got in to the carriage and they all joined her. The rest of the trip Lily and the marauders started talking about pranks. Maggie just sighed at the thought of them taking advantage of what they had here. Maggie knew that she wouldn't rather be any other place than Hogwarts and she never wanted to leave because she knew what the real world was like. When it stopped, she saw James help Lily down, much to the irritation of Lily. Maggie put up her hand stating that she didn't need the help. She jumped down with her book and followed Lily up to the castle. They sat near the front of the hall to welcome the newcomers.  
After the ceremony they sat down and had their dinner.  
"So where did you guys go this summer Lily?" Maggie asked.  
"We went to Europe." Lily said smiling.  
"You little witch." Maggie said. "So what was it like?" Maggie asked.  
"It was amazing and I'm going to take you sometime." Lily said. Lily looked up as she saw their head of house standing behind Maggie.  
"Miss Santana, your parents are here to see you." Professor McGonnagall said. "They're in the entrance hall." She said smiling.  
"Thank you." Maggie said as she put her knife and fork down. She saw the obvious fear in her friends face and she gave her a look that would reassure her friend but not really reassure herself. She saw that the marauders were watching her. She left the hall and she saw her mother and Mark.  
"Glad to see that you could join us." Mark said. "Let's go for a walk." He said as they walked outside and they headed towards the forest. They found a clearing that they could talk in without being heard and Maggie stood as she watched Mark pace around the clearing. "Look we can't keep waiting for you to come home at Christmas to get the goddamn payment, so you need to send them home." He said.  
"I can't." Maggie said.  
"Why not?" Mark asked dangerously.  
"Look I go to school and I love it here, I can't because no one here has any muggle money and I have to pawn things that I steal to get the payments and if I give you guys the money it'll never make it for rent." Maggie said.  
Mark walked up to her and slapped her across the face and then kneed her in the stomach. Maggie went down to the floor of the clearing.  
"I don't care how you come up with it but we need the money, and if you don't you'll end up like your older sister." Mark said grinning as Maggie cringed.  
"Alright." Maggie said as she got up off the ground.  
"Get back up there." Mark said as he grabbed Francis' hand and they left the grounds the way that they had come. Maggie slowly made her way to the castle, she lit a cigarette and she walked up to Gryffindor Tower and waited there for her friend to come bringing the first years up. Maggie smiled as she saw that the marauders were following her. Maggie stood up slowly and she watched as her best friend stopped in front of the portrait hole.  
"Bingle Baggle." Lily said and the portrait opened. "Everyone just sit down and I'll be in, in a minute to show you your dorms."  
"What happened to your face?" Peter asked.  
"I took a walk in the forest and a branch hit me in the face." She said smiling and then going to the common room.  
"Alright you guys." Lily said as she stepped into the common room. "The girls is up the stairs on the right, and the boys is the same on the left." Lily said. "Get to bed y'all." Lily said smiling as they all filed out of the room. Lily and Maggie went down the stairs to their dorm room and they sat down on their beds and talked.  
Maggie and Lily were in the shower when they heard the other girls come in. When they got out of the shower they changed in the bathroom, as it was easier. They had just put their uniforms on when the other girls came out with their towels on.  
"Lookey here, we've got some sluts." They said as they came up to the mirror. Maggie was just pulling her hair in to a bun when they grabbed her purse.  
"What the hell do you think, you're doing?" Maggie asked.  
"Well, you know we have to check and make sure your using protection." Alice Goodman said.  
"If I wanted you to go through my purse then I would hand it to you." Maggie said as she grabbed it back and headed towards the door with Lily. The next thing Maggie knew she was face down on the floor with Alice on top of her. Maggie knocked her off but Alice kept coming back, Maggie punched her in the nose sick of fighting like a girl because they couldn't fight any other way. She elbowed one of the other girls in the stomach and she kicked the other one. They kept getting up and attacking her, but pretty soon she felt herself being pulled off of them by strong hands.  
"Let go of me." Maggie said flailing, trying to let loose of the grip.  
"Maggie calm down." She heard Remus whisper to her.  
"I'm calm now let me go and stop them from attacking me." She said as she wrenched her wrists out of his grip and picked up her purse before she left the bathroom. She went through her purse but something was missing. She slipped right past Remus and started looking for her picture of her and her sister.  
"Looking for this?" Alice asked.  
"Yes I am, now give it back before I kick the shit out of you again." Maggie growled at her. Maggie approached her but was held back by Lily and she saw Remus grab the picture from the girls. Remus dragged her out of the room and up to the guys' dorm. "What the hell am I doing here?" Maggie asked.  
"You're staying here so that you don't get in any more fights." Remus said sitting her down on his bed. Maggie got up after he went into the bathroom and went over to someone's open trunk she went through it and took out anything that was of interest to her and might be able to get her some money for Mark and her mother.  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.  
"I was just looking at some of the cool stuff that was in here." She said as she got up off the floor, hiding the things that she took.  
"You might want to turn the other way, I'm getting changed." Sirius said grinning.  
"Haven't got anything I haven't seen." She said as she laid down on Remus' bed and slipped the things in her bag.  
"Please tell me you didn't do anything to her?" Remus asked Sirius.  
"Didn't even touch her." Sirius said.  
"Like I would let you." Maggie said as she went into the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
"What the hell are you doing in here, Maggie?" James asked as he jumped when she came in.  
"Checking my hair." She said. She looked in the mirror and she saw that her hair was really messed up. She took it down and it hung over her right shoulder.  
"Got enough hair?" James asked.  
"Nope." She said smiling. "I would ask if you had a brush but judging by your hair I don't think that you've ever had a brush." Maggie said.  
"I did once but then you know, my father told me not to bother and that it would never work." He said grinning. "Someone else will probably have one." James said. Maggie walked back into the room and saw that there were two more guys getting up.  
"Does anyone have a brush that I could borrow?" Maggie asked.  
"Catch." Remus said. Maggie caught the brush that he threw at her and she went in to the bathroom.  
"Remus that was mine." Sirius said as he came in to the bathroom and grabbed the brush.  
"Well thanks for letting a lady put her hair up." Maggie said. Maggie flipped her hair which went down to the floor and then she grabbed the brush back so that she could straighten the bumps and then she handed it back to Sirius, flipping her hair back up after she put it in a ponytail and then she started to twist it. When she was finished she went back into the room and walked right past everyone so that she could go and get her books.  
When Maggie had her books and everything she made her way to her first class, which was Arithmancy so she only had to deal with Lily. She sat down next to her friend and pulled out her Arithmancy books, her quill and parchment.  
"So how was your stay in the boys dorm?" Lily asked.  
"Oh just wonderful." Maggie said. "Just what I want, to have to deal with the marauders early in the morning." She said grinning.  
"So, what are all of our classes today, I just got a chance to see what we had first period." She said as she grabbed the sheet from her friend. They had Arithmancy, transfiguration, charms, and potions.  
"I hate school." Lily said frowning.  
"I love it and I'm never leaving." Maggie said smiling.  
"Sorry." Lily said.  
"No, Lily I'm not a porcelain doll, alright, I can take joking around." She said smiling.  
"I know but you are so brave and courageous to do what you do every year. I would run away." Lily said.  
"Lily you call that bravery, bravery would be the running away. What I do is cowardice but I can't leave." Maggie said.  
"Why not?" Lily asked.  
"I just can't." Maggie said as the teacher came in and started the lesson. They went to their classes that day and they went back to the common room to do their homework. 


	5. Default Chapter

Chapter Five:  
It was the day before the Christmas break and everyone was getting ready to leave the next day. Lily and Maggie were sitting in the common room playing a game of cards, while they listened to the marauders yell and throw things at each other down in their dormitory. After they finished their card game they sat their reading muggle books. Maggie was facing the fire when she felt someone grab her hair. It didn't hurt as much because she was used to it. She looked over at Lily and she knew that it was Alice. Maggie brought back her elbow and caught her in the stomach, when Maggie turned around she saw that Alice had brought some of her friends from Hufflepuff, and the younger years and older.  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" Maggie asked.  
"Well, we thought that maybe you would like the same beating that you gave us." Alice said. Maggie knew that she couldn't take on all of them at the same time but she knew that she would have to fight like she had never fought before. Alice came at her and that gave the signal for the rest of the girls to come at her. Maggie was throwing punches left, right and center and she had gotten a few blows as well, but she wasn't going to give up. Maggie saw that Lily was in on the fight as well and she knew that she would never get anywhere in this fight.  
"Lily go." Maggie said.  
"No." She said.  
"Lily, your parents aren't going to like it if they see bruises and shit all over your face." Maggie said.  
"So, Maggie actually cares about someone." One of the girls said.  
"That hard to believe?" She asked as she kept fighting.  
"What the hell is going on?" James Potter asked as he came up from his dorm.  
"They attacked Maggie." Lily said as she got out of the crowd, and everyone came after Maggie again.  
"She's doing a hell of a job." Remus said.  
"She can't fight them all down." Lily said.  
Someone grabbed Maggie's arms and the punches just came flying from every direction. Maggie couldn't breath. She was gasping for air when she felt the hands let go of her and she dropped to her knees.  
"Maggie are you okay?" Lily asked as Maggie got up from the floor.  
"So Maggie do you like what you do?" Alice asked.  
"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.  
"Well, wasn't it you who killed your sister." Alice said smiling. Maggie didn't know what she was doing but her fist came in contact with her nose and she fell to the floor.  
"I wouldn't have killed my sister." She said. "But I don't suppose that you would have a problem killing anyone for what you wanted." Maggie said as she walked away. Maggie felt someone grab her arm and when she turned around she saw that it was Remus and they were taking her down to the boys dorm.  
"You're staying here tonight." Remus said.  
"Why would I want to sleep in here?" She asked.  
"So they don't attack you anymore than what they have." He said as he moved to clean up some of the scratches on her face.  
"Don't I'm fine." She said.  
"If you don't disinfect them, then they'll get worse." James said.  
"I know that, remember I'm the one who comes from the wrong side of town." She said as she got up off the bed and went to the bathroom after grabbing the bottle. When she went in there she saw that there was a bunch of jewelry on the sink counter, and she smiled at how much it would get her. She grabbed in and put it on and stuffed it under her shirt. Just as she finished, the door opened and she tried to quickly unscrew the lid to the bottle.  
"Sorry, just looking for James, necklace." Sirius said.  
"Haven't seen it." She said.  
"Really, that's why it's under your shirt." He said as he grabbed it up, and pulled it up over her head. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bedroom. "Look what we have here." Sirius said.  
"What did she do?" Remus asked.  
"She was trying to steal James' necklace." He said. Maggie couldn't help look down at the ground, she didn't plan this and she knew that one way or another she would have gotten caught.  
"What the hell? Maggie, why would you do that?" Lily asked who had joined them.  
"I have things to pay off." She said.  
"So you're in to drugs?" Remus asked.  
"Give me more credit than that." Maggie said.  
"I don't know about that, you were just trying to steal from someone you have lived with for the past six years." James said.  
"Fine don't give me any credit, but I don't do drugs. For your information I have to steal things from myself, so that I can pay people this money." She said.  
"How can you steal things from yourself?" Sirius asked.  
"You wouldn't understand." She said as she paced around the room.  
"No, cause we're not from that side of town." Sirius said.  
"Yeah, you don't see the things that go down there." She said. "So Sirius who did you see die?" She asked him smartly.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her.  
"That's the only way that you can see the Thestrals, is if you have seen death." She said.  
"Not like it matters." Sirius said. "So tell me, did you take the other things that are missing from the room?" He asked angrily as he came closer to her.  
"No." She said as she went to leave the dorm. Remus stopped her this time and he was angrier than she had ever seen him before.  
"Tell the truth Maggie." He said.  
"I am." She said angrily. "Get out of my way, Remus, or I swear to god I'll kick the shit out of you if I have to." She said. She didn't see it coming but Remus slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground. Suddenly thoughts of the times that mark had done this to her, came flooding and she had to fight to hold back the tears. Remus grabbed her up by the arm and dragged her up the stairs and across the common room so that they could retrieve the things that he knew she had stolen. She threw everything out of her trunk and she handed their things over to them. "There are you happy?" She asked as she threw everything else into her trunk.  
"No, we don't think that you should come back to Hogwarts, not if you're going to steal from everyone. So if you don't come back, we won't tell anyone what you did." Remus said.  
"Fine." She said as she slammed the trunk closed after she saw Lily look at the floor. Right from there she knew that she wasn't wanted here any longer. "I would like the pieces to my book, maybe I can you know fix it up or something." She said.  
Lily got it from her trunk and gave it to her and she threw it in her trunk.  
That night Maggie couldn't sleep, and she knew that she was never going to have anything to live for again but she was too strong to kill herself. 'Maybe Mark can do it for me.' She thought to herself. She saw that everyone else was asleep and she grabbed her things and her trunk and she headed through the castle with it so that she could leave. She went to the only exit that she knew of from the castle and that was the one-eyed witch. She went down and walked to Hogsmeade, when she reached the basement she went up with some difficulty and then she walked out of the store into the deserted streets. She held out her wand and she saw the Knight Bus appear.  
"Where to, Missy?" The conductor asked.  
"The Leaky Cauldron." She said as she gave him money for the cheapest bed in the house. She sat down on the bed and she watched as everything moved out of the way for the bus. Maggie wanted to cry so bad that she had lost the best thing that had ever happened to her since Jessica, her oldest sister but the tears just wouldn't come, she felt like her heart was breaking. When the bus reached the Leaky Cauldron she got off with her things but stayed in the muggle world, pretty soon she was walking in to her apartment building and hiding her things.  
Maggie looked at her mother and mark sleeping and she left the apartment again for a walk. While she was walking she saw an ad for something she actually knew how to do, and no one had to teach her. She immediately signed up for it and went home to get some sleep.  
Maggie got up early the next morning and she started cleaning. When Mark got up he was surprised to see her there.  
"What are you doing here so early?" He asked.  
"Some of us left last night so that we could get home faster." She said as she put old newspapers in the recycling box.  
"Good now you can pay the rent faster and you can clean this place up." He said grinning as he sat down in the chair that she had just cleaned.  
"You know if you picked up after yourselves there wouldn't be such a mess for me to clean up." She said.  
"Who asked you?" He asked as he turned on the TV.  
"No one, but I'm sixteen and I'm cleaning up after two adults." She said as she carried the garbage to the kitchen. When she turned around after putting the garbage in the garbage bin she bumped into Mark. He pushed her back and she went into the counter, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her in the other direction.  
"Don't ever tell me what to do." He said.  
"I didn't." Maggie said.  
"Stop mouthing off to me." He said as he kicked her.  
"Mark, stop it we need to get going otherwise, Jenny's going to be pissed." Francis said as she came out fully dressed. Maggie got up off the floor when Mark left the room and she went back to cleaning. She was in the kitchen when she heard her mother leave with him and she hated so much that he could treat her like this and that her mother could let him.  
Around noon, Maggie went down to the mailbox and opened it, getting the letters out of it. She went through them and then she saw a check from someone she didn't know. It was a child support check and it had the return address on it. She wrote it down and she put the mail on the coffee table for Mark when he got home. She hid the address in her purse and then she went back to cleaning.  
Maggie was working at the place that she had signed for and the kids that she taught were really having fun and she smiled everyday at the end of the day.  
"Miss Santana do you dance professionally?" One of the kids asked.  
"No, I don't." She said.  
"Why not?" Another asked.  
"Because I don't have the money to enter and I don't have a partner." She said smiling.  
"What about Kyle?" They asked smiling as her teaching partner came in. He was much older than she was, in his late thirties. He was the one who had been so insistent that she get the job even though she was just a teenager.  
"Because I don't dance anymore." He said.  
It wasn't a ballet dance class because no one in the neighborhood would show up; it was tango and everything like that. Maggie had always known how to do it, ever since she was little, she could remember seeing her father dancing with someone, but even his face was a hazy vision.  
"Alright you guys, you had better get going." She said as she grabbed her duffle bag. Christmas had past and everyone was heading back to the school for more lessons but she knew that she could never go back and Mark constantly commented on it.  
Tonight though, she wasn't going home right after she taught, she was going on a search for her fathers house. At first she had been scared to look because his last name was Lupin, but then she had met a few on the streets and she realized that there was more than Remus' family. When she came to the house, she didn't know whether or not she had the right one because it was so big, but she walked up the driveway and she rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door and looked her up and down.  
"Hello, is Mr. James Lupin home?" She asked.  
"Yes, he's just arrived." She said as she stepped aside for her to enter. "He should be in the dining room for some tea before heading to his brothers." She said. Maggie followed her and they entered the largest kitchen that she had ever seen. There was an island in the middle of the cooking area, a baking rack and a table right in front of the bay window. Beside the window there was a door that headed towards the dining room, which they went through.  
"Good, Tess, you can go home for the night." He said as she came through.  
"Sir there's someone here to see you." Tess said.  
"Alright, but you head home." He said as he put his manila folder down on the table and looked up. Maggie met her exact eyes and her brown hair and she knew instantly that she had found her father.  
"Margarita is that you?" he asked as he got up from his chair.  
"Dad." She said and she ran and hugged him, it felt wonderful for her to be in his arms.  
"I've missed you, for so long." He said.  
"Me too." She said. "But I can't stay long, Mark and my mother will be expecting me soon." She said.  
"Are they treating you right?" He asked. She looked away and then nodded.  
"They aren't are they?" he asked.  
"No." She said.  
"He was this way with Jessica too. I had you from the day you were born until your mother took you and said that she would rather kill herself than have you two with me." James Lupin said.  
"I don't want to be there but I have no where to go, I can't go back to Hogwarts and I don't want to go to any other school." She said.  
"Why can't you go back to Hogwarts?" James asked.  
"Because I got caught stealing, and they said if I left and never came back that they wouldn't tell anyone about it." She said.  
"Alright, I want you to stay here tonight, I don't care, I'm going to my brothers place and then I am going and getting you away from that place." He said. "I'll show you to your room." He said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her. They walked up the stairs and they headed down the hallway.  
"James is that you?" She heard from one of the rooms.  
"Yeah, honey, what is it?" James asked.  
"I was just wondering, who's with you?" The woman asked and a few minutes later they saw her standing in the doorway. "Who's this?" She asked smiling. "Wait is this Jessica?" She asked.  
"No sweetheart this is Margarita." James said to his wife.  
"Maggie actually is what most people call me." Maggie said shyly.  
"Well then, we should get you comfortable. James you go and do whatever, I'll get her to her room." She said.  
"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he kissed his wife and then his daughter. They both watched him walk down the hallway.  
"How long have you been married?" Maggie asked.  
"We've been married fifteen years." She said. "You used to live with us, but you look so much like Jessie." She said.  
"So you're the woman I remember dancing with my dad." Maggie said.  
"Yeah, you used to love watching us dance." She said. "My name's Laura."  
"Why did my mom take me away from my dad?" Maggie asked.  
"Because you and Jessie called me mom, so I'm sorry if I put you in any bad positions with your mother." She said down casting her eyes.  
"You knew what she was like before I left." Maggie asked as they reached her bedroom and Laura opened the door for her.  
"Yeah I did, I came from the same neighborhood as her, and I knew Mark too." She said. "I think you should get some sleep, your father will have all of this sorted out in the morning." Laura said as she closed the door.  
Maggie looked around her room and she saw that it truly was hers. It was midnight blue, with red lace curtains. When she looked over at her bed, it was humongous with red over blue like the rest of the room. She saw a light on the other side of her closet, which she was standing beside and she went over to it. She looked at the humongous bathroom and she smiled. Maggie looked in her closet and took out a pair of shorts and a shirt that she knew would fit, and she put them on for bed and she climbed into her bed.  
The next morning, Maggie woke up and she saw a bunch of kids at the end of her bed.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Hi, dad says that these are for you and that you're our older sister Maggie." The oldest said. He looked to be ten and he was probably always leading the other boys that were standing there. There were seven kids standing in her room. When she could see all of them she smiled at how much they all looked like their father.  
"What are your names?" Maggie asked as she sat up.  
"My name is Kieran Lupin, I'm ten, this is Oliver and he's nine, Tyler is eight, as well as Taylor, they're twins. Skylar is six, and Brandon is four. Then there is Gabrielle who is two." He said as she caught sight of the little girl that stood quietly with her older brothers.  
"I am margarita Santana, and I believe that I am your older sister." She said smiling at them. "That is of course if you will have me." She said. They all turned to Kieran and he stood there thinking for a minute and then he got on to the bed and looked at her.  
"Welcome to the family." He said as he hugged her. Pretty soon she had all the kids on her and they were laughing as they tickled her.  
"Alright you guys let Maggie get ready." Laura said as she came in, and ushered them out. "Sorry about them, but you need to shower and get ready for the hearing. As well you'll be going back to Hogwarts next week." Laura said.  
"I can't though." She said.  
"I think that your father will talk with Albus for you." She said. "You get ready and then come downstairs for breakfast." She said smiling. "And you're welcome to use your old name for me." She said.  
"What was that?" Maggie asked.  
"Mom." She said as she closed the door. Maggie smiled to herself and then she went for her shower.  
At Hogwarts Lily was sitting in the common room waiting to go down to breakfast. She had been so lonely since Maggie had left Hogwarts and never came back but she hadn't said anything for her friend to stop.  
"Lily, moping won't bring her back, and personally we don' want her back." Remus said.  
"How can you say that?" Lily asked.  
"Easy because she stole from us." Sirius said.  
"Yeah, well what about her plan to help you with Arithmancy, and Remus, the fact that she kept your secret doesn't mean anything to you?" Lily said.  
"Of course it does but she stole heirlooms from us." Remus said. "Things that mean way too much to the family for us to let her get away with it." He said.  
"Lily think about it, she could have stolen something from you that was more than your life and how would you be able to tell your father where it went. I mean you had a hard enough time explaining to him where you got those scratches." Sirius said.  
"Yeah I guess." Lily said as she grabbed her books and headed towards the great Hall.  
It had been weeks since the Christmas Holidays and Lily was going to have to start studying for exams sometime soon.  
"Hey look Remus, James is here." Sirius said as they headed towards the Great Hall and they heard the bang of the front doors opening. But it wasn't just James that they saw, it was Maggie as well.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" James asked loudly as he saw her. Maggie turned towards them and her eyes went wide in shock. They obviously weren't the first people that she wanted to see.  
"Dad maybe we should go, I could go to Beauxbatons." She said as she headed for the door.  
"Why?" he asked and she averted her eyes to the ground.  
"I don't think that I belong here anymore. There's no reason for me to attend here." She said, as she looked over at them and then again at her father.  
"Alright." He said and they left the school. James looked at Lily and he saw the tears that were coming from her eyes. Lily ran out the door and followed Maggie and James Lupin.  
"Maggie, don't leave." She yelled.  
"Why should I stay?" Maggie asked as she stepped away from the carriage.  
"Because I'm sorry that I let them say that and I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you and I'm sorry that I let him hit you." Lily said.  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Maggie said. "Maybe we weren't meant to be friends." She said.  
"That's not true." Lily said. "I've got something for you." Lily said. Lily grabbed a small black book and handed it to her friend.  
"Margarita, who hit you?" James Lupin said.  
"No one daddy." She said. "You keep it Lily." She said.  
"No, you stay." Lily said. "Mr. Lupin please make her stay, she does have a reason to stay, because I need her to be here with me." Lily said.  
Maggie looked at her father and saw that he wasn't considering leaving now.  
"Fine." She said as she followed her father back into the school and Dumbledore was standing in the Entrance hall waiting for them. 


	6. Default Chapter

Chapter Six:  
As Maggie's father talked to Professor Dumbledore, Maggie sat in the office listening to the pair of them talk. She was embarrassed that her headmaster had to know what she did but it was possibly the only way to get back into Hogwarts.  
"Well there's nothing that we can do about it now, but I expect you to leave other peoples property to them." He said. "And what is this I hear about you being hit by another student?" he asked.  
"I think that's the least of my worries." She said.  
"Well I expect that they be punished." He said.  
"No, it's alright." She said as she got up out of her chair. "I'm fine and I probably more than deserved it." She said.  
"Well then Miss Lupin, you should get back to class, I believe Arithmancy." He said smiling at her.  
"Thank you Professor." James Lupin said to his former Headmaster.  
"Call me Albus, James." He said. James walked Maggie out of the office and stopped her before she got to head to class.  
"I want to know who hit you and why? Because you never deserve to be hit by a man." He said.  
"You cannot punish him or I will be mad at you forever. It was Remus." She said.  
"Why can't I punish him?" He asked.  
"Because I deserved it." She said.  
"Fine I won't punish him until he's home but you didn't deserve it." James said to his oldest daughter. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." She said hugging her dad before she headed to her Arithmancy class. When she stepped into the class she saw that the marauders were there. She walked past them and sat at the back of the classroom after getting a detention. She had to sit by Lily but she didn't talk to her the entire time.  
Maggie was sitting by the lake and she was finishing off her homework that she had received that day. Maggie heard the feet behind her and she turned to see the marauders standing there, she grabbed one of hr cigarettes and lit it, while she continued to write.  
"What is it you wanted?" She asked.  
"To know that we are going to drive you out of this school if it's the last thing that we do." James said.  
"There's nothing that you can do that will make me leave." She said.  
"Really, we could tell daddy about the things that you've done." Sirius said.  
"He knows about everything that I've done." She said grinning.  
"What about your prostitution?" Sirius asked.  
"If I had prostituted myself then I would have committed suicide ages ago. I'm catholic." She said picking her things up and trying to walk past them. They pushed her back and she stumbled a bit. "Don't put your hands on me." She said angrily.  
"Why, do we not like to be touched?" Sirius asked.  
"No I don't. If you want to know everything that I don't like I'll tell you. I don't like to be fondled, touched, hit and I don't like it when people hurt the ones I love." She said.  
"I heard you like to be hit by your lovers." James said.  
"Yes I am so into SM." She said looking at them like they were idiots. She tried to walk past them, and Sirius grabbed her.  
"The party hasn't started yet." He said to her.  
"Sirius let her go." Lily said as she headed down the lawn towards them.  
"Sorry no can do." Sirius said. Maggie stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the groin and walked away past Lily.  
"Maggie." Lily said.  
"What?" Maggie asked as she turned around to look at her former best friend.  
"I'm sorry, I really am." Lily said.  
"Yeah, well there's nothing that you can do about that now, Lily you broke my heart and not even now is it fixed that I know that I'm away from that. You were the only one that I trusted and you broke that trust and you broke my heart, and I don't know if I can forget that." Maggie said as she turned around and started up towards the school. She heard the footsteps behind her and she quickened her pace as to get away from them.  
Maggie was halfway up the stairs in the Entrance hall when she saw mark in her mind and she felt this great pain in her entire body. Then she saw blackness and the last thing that she heard was Lily's voice calling her name.  
Lily watched as her best friend stopped halfway up the stairs and then she just fell. Lily watched as she rolled down the stairs her books falling down with her. She was rooted to the spot and she saw as the guys just stood there and smiled as she fell down the stairs. Then Lily clued in that she had to help her friend.  
"It's not funny, Remus she's your cousin and James Potter you will never ever see a date from me." Lily said angrily. "What can I say for you though, you'll always never care about a chick if she won't get in to bed with you." Lily said.  
"Let me help you Lily." James said as he stepped forward.  
"Don't touch her." Lily said as she went and picked the books up from the stairs and walked back down to her friend.  
"She means that much to you doesn't she?" James asked.  
"Yeah she does, but apparently I don't mean that much to her anymore and it's my fault." Lily said as she levitated her and started towards the hospital wing.  
"We shouldn't have said anything in front of you." James said.  
"James, you wanted to throttle her and you know it." Sirius said.  
"Yeah I did, but I didn't." James said.  
"No but I was close." Remus said.  
"Just go you guys, she'll be fine once I get her to the hospital wing." Lily said as she continued to head towards the hospital wing. When she got to the hospital wing she eased Maggie to the ground and picked her up opening the door. Madame Pomfrey looked at her when she opened the door.  
"What happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she came over and helped Lily bring her over to a bed.  
"She was on the stairs and she stopped for a few seconds and then she just fell." Lily said.  
"Thank you for bringing her Miss Evans, I'll take over." Madame Pomfrey said.  
"I'm not leaving until she does." Lily said pulling up a chair.  
"Alright but stay out of my way." She said as she checked Maggie out. It was half an hour later before she woke Maggie up and then she gave her a potion that would help her sleep and another that would help the broken bones that she had.  
Lily stayed there all night and slept right next to her friend.  
Maggie woke to see Lily sleeping in a chair next to her and then she felt a strike of pain in her side and she winced.  
"Good morning Miss Lupin." Madame Pomfrey said.  
"Morning." She said. "What am I doing here?" She asked.  
"Lily brought you in late last night. You have some nasty old wounds." She said.  
"What do you mean?" Maggie asked as she became scared that she had found out about all the bruises that she harbored.  
"Well you have multiple broken ribs, and a broken arm that never healed properly and you have bruises and organs that have been bruised badly, they'll be taken care of in a day or two after this potion. The two would hurt badly." She said.  
"I don't mind, give me the other potion, the faster I get back to school the better." She said.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yes, ma'am." She said and watched the nurse go off and get the potion. When she came back Maggie drank it and lay back against her pillow and watched her friend sleep. "Why isn't she in class?" Maggie asked.  
"She refused to leave until you did." She said.  
"Is she hurt or anything?" Maggie asked.  
"Nope, perfectly healthy. But a good friend if you ask me." Madame Pomfrey said as she started to clean up in the hospital wing.  
"So you feeling a little better?" Lily asked.  
"What that I have to spend time in the hospital, nope." She said grinning. "I'm sorry for being such a stubborn ass." Maggie said.  
"No, Maggie you were never stubborn about anything. You did what you had to and that was that. You never took shit from anyone and you always stuck up for me no matter what, I should have done the same. Maggie you have the bravery and courage of a lion, you do, and no one can take away the pain that you endured. Maggie you are by far the most amazing woman I have ever seen. You not only did what it took to take care of people that hurt you, you still had the strength to take care of me and yourself." Lily said. "I would have died a long time ago." Lily said.  
"I wish I had then I would be with Jess." She said.  
"Then you wouldn't have found your father and you wouldn't have learnt what it was like to have a family that cares for you." Lily said.  
"Does that matter, Jessica never got to do the one thing that she wanted since she was a child. She wanted to have a family and what makes you think that I deserve better than her." Maggie said.  
"You don't, but Jessie couldn't get past the beatings and there is nothing wrong with that. You had something to live for, you had to live for Jessie because that's what she died trying to do, trying to keep you alive." Lily said.  
"I'm still sorry for what I did." She said.  
"Don't be, I'm sorry." Lily said.  
"Friends Forever." Maggie said.  
"Friends Forever." Lily said grinning.  
"Cards." They both said and smiled at each other. The rest of the day they spent playing muggle card games and Lily spent it losing. The next two days went by fast; Lily sat talking and doing her homework while she refused to give Maggie hers, as Maggie should be resting. But after Lily went to sleep, Maggie did whatever she could before she grew tired. 


	7. Default Chapter

Chapter Seven:  
They were both back for the first day. Whenever Lily hung with the marauders Maggie knew to go away. Maggie knew that the marauders would never trust her again and that was cool with her. Lily was getting closer with James and Maggie liked that for some reason, Maggie knew that they liked each other no matter how much Lily denied it.  
Maggie was sitting in her dorm room getting her studying schedule ready for her and Lily. Lily had just come in when they heard something hit the door.  
"What the hell was that?" Maggie asked.  
"Don't know." Lily said as she opened the door. "It's you guys." Lily said. Lily saw Maggie draw her curtains fast and then she continued working on the schedules.  
"Nice to see you too." Sirius said. "I've never been in here." Sirius said.  
"Really." Lily said. "I thought that you had ventured everywhere." Lily said grinning.  
"Nope, not me." He said as he sat down in Maggie's chair.  
"Maggie, where is my book?" Lily asked.  
"In the bottom of your trunk where it always is." They heard from Maggie's bed.  
"Are you nearly done, love?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah." She said as she came out and went over to her wardrobe. Her hair was like it usually was and she was wearing her uniform but she was wearing glasses. She opened her wardrobe and she grabbed out a pair of muggle women's boxers and a t-shirt. She continued to mark things down and read as she pulled up her boxers and then took off her skirt. Then she unbuttoned her shirt and turned around even though she put the t-shirt over her blouse and then she took it off underneath. Then she handed Lily the papers and went over to her bed where she grabbed a book and started to read.  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Lily asked.  
"We heard that you had a TV." Sirius said.  
"No, I don't." Lily said as she sat down on her bed.  
Maggie muttered something and her TV appeared, without anyone but Lily noticing that she had done it. Maggie spent most of her time in the library or her room studying so that she could pass, while lily spent a lot of time in the common room with the marauders.  
After the Exams ended the Gryffindors had a party and Maggie actually decided to go! She had drunk a lot before and she could certainly handle her liquor, which was going to be cool for the night.  
Maggie was playing chess with some kids in a corner while drinking some beer. She was winning majorely and she had beaten many of the students already. Then Lily came over and sat down.  
"I'll make you a deal, if I win you have to get up in front of everyone sing and do a little show, and if you win, I'll do it, with you." Lily said grinning.  
"They're rubbing off on you, but alright." Maggie said grinning.  
"Alright." Lily said.  
They set up the game and Maggie made her first move. It felt like forever for everyone that was watching that Maggie won. Lily knew that Maggie would have won anyways but she wanted to see Maggie go up in front of the crowd and dance to the one that they had made up together.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Maggie asked Lily grinning.  
"Yeah, you." Lily asked.  
"Yup, but do we really have to sing?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah, but I'll do more of that." Lily said.  
"Good." Maggie said.  
They got up on a table that had been used for poker games and they played their song. Maggie grabbed the nearest beer bottle and she took a long swig from it. Lily and Maggie started their dance routine that was nothing like what they would have been able to do in front of the entire school.  
Lily sang as she danced to the song, and she had a very good voice and people cheered her on. But Maggie knew that Lily was drunk otherwise she wouldn't have been lifting up her skirt for anyone. Her eyes were also drooping slightly. Maggie pulled Lily back away from the guys grabbing her and she started to sing. It was the part that Lily could never get because it was so high but she got it perfect and everyone in the crowd knew it. She finished the song off and she jumped down and grabbed her friend off the table and headed towards the dorms.  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Someone asked and Maggie nodded. Maggie felt someone grab her ass and she set Lily down on the couch and she turned around and punched the guy in the face. Then she turned around to Lily and saw that a guy was trying to get cozy with her. She grabbed up Lily and she brought her down to the dorms. She set her on her bed on her side and put a cold cloth on her forehead.  
"She gonna be alright?" Someone asked from the door.  
"Yeah." Maggie said. "You shouldn't be here." Maggie said. When she turned around she saw Lucius Malfoy standing in her dorm room.  
"Well I don't care that I shouldn't be here and she isn't going to hear anything tonight so maybe we should make ourselves useful to each other." He said.  
"The only person that would ever be useful to you would be Narcissa." She said glaring at him.  
"I don't think so." He said grinning as he came towards her. He grabbed her and threw her on to the floor. Maggie was drawing up a blank for what she could do. She felt him reach up her skirt and take off her panties and she felt him undo her blouse but she couldn't move. He went to undo his pants, she screamed as loud as she could, but she knew that it wasn't working.  
"There's nothing you can do." He said as he bent over her. She wriggled around finally noticing that he had a hold of her wrists and she couldn't punch him. He had done this before, and she could tell right off. He penetrated her and she gasped and tears came to her eyes. She continued to struggle with her legs but he just kept doing what he was doing. She hit him with her hands, which were now free, but the pain was almost unbearable. She kept screaming but no one came and she felt him finally cum inside her but she couldn't do anything. She lay there even after she heard the door close, when she felt that she could get up she got up and went to the bathroom where she turned on the shower and tore off her clothes. She threw them on the floor and stepped in under the hot water. She leant against the wall and then she slid down to the floor where she let everything out, she couldn't keep it in anymore, she started to cry and she couldn't stop.  
She rubbed her body until it wasn't possible to clean it anymore. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the bathroom door open but she screamed when she saw the door to the shower stall open and she saw a guy standing there.  
"Maggie, it's alright, it's James." She heard. He reached in to the shower and turned it off and then she felt a towel wrap around her. Then she felt her tears go away. She stopped crying and looked at James.  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked.  
"I was checking on Lily." He said. "Then I heard crying and I came to check on it, what happened?" He asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said as she went over to the toilets and told James to go and get her some clothes.  
James stepped out into the room and he turned the light on and then he went over to her wardrobe. When he was coming back across the room, he saw the blood on the floor. He didn't bother with it but he hurried in to the bathroom and he handed Maggie her clothes.  
"Maggie tell me what happened." James said.  
"What do you think happened?" She asked as she came out already changed. Her eyes were red and puffy and he didn't want to see anyone like this ever.  
"Maggie look, I'm not going to pass judgment or anything like that so tell me what happened." James said as he turned her towards him. Maggie looked up at him and her eyes began to water again and then the tears came and she started crying again.  
"He came in and wouldn't let me go." She said crying. "It hurt so much." She said.  
"Did he rape you?" James asked.  
"Yes." She said quietly. James pulled her close and told her that it wasn't her fault. "It's always my fault." She said.  
"Maggie, who was it?" James asked.  
"Malfoy." She said bursting out again.  
"Maggie, I'm going to take you to my dorm and you're going to sleep there, and Remus is going to look after you." James said. "I'm going to make sure that Lily is okay, alright, but I want you over there with him." James said. "I know you don't like help but right now it's what you need." He said as he lead her to the bedroom grabbing her robe and taking her up the stairs and across the common room and down another set of stairs and in to the dorm. By now he was carrying her and she was nearly sleeping. Sirius, Peter and Remus were playing cards.  
"Don't ask, she's sleeping here and I want you to watch over here." James said.  
"She is not." Sirius said getting out of his chair, picking her up and leading her to the door.  
"Yes she is." James said.  
"No, she isn't, I'm not having her steal from me again." Sirius said.  
"She needs to stay here." James said. Sirius grabbed her by her wrists and started towards the door.  
"Let go of me, you're hurting me." She said as the tears started. Sirius let go of her and told her to get up but she fell to the floor covering her face. "It's alright James, I'm gonna watch over Lily." She said but she didn't move instead she continued to cry.  
"You goddamn idiot, Padfoot, she was raped." James yelled at his friend, as he sat in front of Maggie and held her.  
"How the hell would you know?" Sirius asked.  
"Because Padfoot there is blood on her floor to prove it and look at her wrists." James said showing them to him.  
"Things could have gotten rough." Sirius said.  
"I'm not entirely sure that I would have liked it rough." She said tiredly as she got up. 'I hate men, I hate Malfoy, I hate Mark, and I hate yous. I just want to go home or die." She said as more tears came down her face.  
"Padfoot she wouldn't cry in front of you if it didn't happen." Remus said as he walked over to his cousin and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Get away from me." She said as she pushed him away.  
"Maggie Remus is going to stay with you alright." James said. "I'm going to watch over Lily." James said.  
"Okay." She said. Remus set her up in James' bed and closed the curtains while they played card games. Soon peter was gone to bed, and Remus and Sirius sat playing still. Maggie watched them and not wanting to sleep she got up and sat down in Peter's comfy chair. "What are you playing?" She asked.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Remus asked.  
"I'm not tired." She said.  
"Poker." Sirius said. "Wanna play?" he asked.  
"Sure." She said as they dealt her cards as well for the next hand.  
When she laid down her hand she won. She won hand after hand and they soon put their cards in.  
"Are you guys going to bed?" She asked.  
"Nope, when James wants something watched, we plan to watch it." Remus said.  
"Wanna play something a little longer and harder to play?" She asked.  
"What like crazy eights?" Sirius asked.  
"Sure." She said.  
Remus dealt out the cards and then he flipped the first card and they started to play. They played until the morning and then the guys lead her over to her dorm so that she could shower and get her clothes and all. They went back to their dorm and waited for James. James came over and he looked just as tired as the rest of them. When they went down to the Great Hall they were just passing the Slytherin table when they heard the topic of conversation.  
"She was so easy it wasn't funny, she was a virgin too." They heard Lucius Malfoy say. "Honestly you guys, if you want easy lays, go to Lupin and Evans." He said laughing with the rest of them. James threw him to the ground, but Maggie and Lily held James back. "So you two liked it, did you, well we can schedule another meeting." He said. Maggie looked at Lily and saw her look to the ground and she attacked Malfoy. She punched him in the face and she kneed him. "You couldn't do that last night could you?" he said.  
"Your dirt you asshole." She said as she kneed him on the face and he fell to the floor. The next thing she knew she was being thrown over the table by Goyle. Soon it was an all out Gryffindor and Slytherin war. Finally they were split up by spells and they were all scolded badly by the Professors. The Gryffindor's were given detentions for the rest of the semester and the Slytherin's had ten points taken for each person that was fighting by Professor McGonnagall  
They all sat down at the table except for Maggie who went for a walk up to the Arithmancy classroom. After breakfast they all went up to see if she was still there and they saw her sitting there in a small chair with her books open but she was looking out the window.  
"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade?" James asked.  
"No, I just wanna go home." She said. "Be away from this place."  
"Thank god he's leaving this year." Lily said.  
"So you were a virgin?" Sirius said.  
"I hardly think that's the topic of choice right now, or something that I would discuss with you." She said.  
That night they all headed towards McGonnogalls office for their detentions. When they got there they saw her sitting at her desk writing letters.  
"Come in." She said. "The mess this morning has caused a great interruption and I have to contact every parent of the students that were involved." She said.  
"Professor McGonnogall it was me who first started it so just contact my mother and father." Maggie said.  
"It's noble of you to come out with that but I have been told by the Headmaster to write to every parent." She said. "I've assigned you all to the bathrooms and certain rooms on different floors, when your done you may go to bed but you cannot use magic to clean." She said as she handed them a long piece of parchment.  
Everyone headed towards his or her spots and they started cleaning. Lily and Maggie were together and they were with Sirius and James.  
"So have you ever had to clean up something so disgusting?" Lily asked.  
"Yup." Maggie said grinning.  
"How are you guys doing over there?" Lily asked as they cleaned out the stalls in the girls' bathroom. They were in the girls' bathroom and your almost guaranteed some feminine products in there.  
"We're doing fine." They heard from James. 


	8. Default Chapter

Chapter Eight:  
Maggie stepped off of the train a few days later and she saw her father standing there, he looked livid and she was really scared at the moment.  
"Might want to get to the car before I do or it'll be leaving without you." He said and then he looked at Remus and Remus knew what to do. They both went to the car and put their stuff in the boot. Maggie sat up front while Remus, James, and Sirius sat in the back. She leant her head against the window and tried to fall asleep but her father was waking her up.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You're going to listen to this as well." He said.  
"Fine." She said as she leant back and listened to her dad.  
"As much as I would have wanted to be the one to kick the shit out of a Malfoy, it wasn't the right thing to do, and I would have expected better from all of you, but I didn't know you could fight so damn well from what I hear." James said to his daughter.  
"He did deserve it, he raped Lily and Maggie." James said and then covered his mouth.  
"Shit! James, I would have rather not had my father know that piece of information." She said.  
"Did you report it?" James asked.  
"No dad, alright, I don't need to have the Malfoy's after my ass." She said.  
James didn't say anything for the rest of the trip but when they pulled into the driveway he started to talk but she was out of the car and at the trunk before he could start.  
Maggie headed into the house and changed and then headed to the backyard where she saw the kids were. She sat down beside her mother and took the new baby from her.  
"What's her name, mom?" Maggie asked.  
"Melanie Lynne." She said.  
"Mind if I take her?" Maggie asked.  
"Nope, need a break." She said smiling as she watched Maggie take her youngest child over to a tree with a blanket and play with her.  
"Hey Maggie, do you want to play tag with us over there?" Kieran asked.  
"Alright, let me give Mel back to mom." She said.  
"Give her here, and you come with me too." James said.  
"Sorry daddy gotta play with them I promised." She said as she gave Melanie to him. She took off her shoes like the rest of the kids and she started the game of tag. Kieran was it first, then he touched Gabby, who touched James' little sister Hailey who touched Remus' sister Emma, who caught Maggie.  
"I'm thinking maybe I should go for Gabby, or maybe Emma, oh wait I'm gonna go for Brandon." She said as she started for him, but when she caught him she spun him around and the rest of the kids came over and started tickling her.  
"Kids, I need to take Maggie for a minute." Laura said as she came over to where they were playing. Maggie looked over at her father and she glared at him. She walked past him when she was with her mother and they went into the kitchen. "So what is this I hear about Malfoy raping you?" She asked. "I'm not mad with you, I'm mad with him." She said.  
"Yeah I am too, but I can let it go, it's just something bad that happened in my life." Maggie said as she went to the fridge and grabbed a soda.  
"Are you sure?" Laura asked.  
"Yeah, but what are the marauders doing here, because I could really do without them." She said as she walked past her mother.  
"Well James and Sirius are here for a few days and then you and the kids are going over to your uncles for a month. Lily'll be there as well." Laura said.  
"Cool, would it be alright with you if I went up and slept for a bit?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah, I'll get you when dinners ready." Laura said.  
"Kay." Maggie said as she headed upstairs to her room where she immediately fell asleep. 


	9. Default Chapter

Chapter Nine:  
Maggie was at her uncles' house and she had met them for the first time in her life and she grinned whenever her aunt and uncle were around because Debbie got so annoyed with Jason all the time and it was funny to watch. Though when she saw the Potters she laughed even harder because Edward absolutely annoyed his wife Rachael. They were there for two days and Maggie was already a little annoyed with all the kids constantly being around and Remus and James not having to be there.  
"So where are you going?" Lily asked.  
"To teach, at the recreation hall." Maggie said as she packed her bag.  
"Teach what?" Lily asked.  
"Dancing." Maggie said.  
"I don't think that it's safe to teach kids the kind of dance we do." Lily said.  
"I don't, it's things like the tango, and stuff like that." Maggie said. "Your welcome to come along if you want." Maggie said.  
"I think I will, I wanna see this." Lily said.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Maggie said as they went down the stairs and were met by Rachael.  
"So your both going now?" She asked.  
"Yes." Maggie said.  
"James and them are going to pick you up, they said that they have a surprise for you." Rachael said.  
"Yay!" They both said and Rachael laughed.  
They got in to the car and they headed towards the hall. When they got there, Lily and Maggie got out and they walked in. Maggie saw Kyle chatting with the kids until he saw her.  
"Thank god, they haven't wanted to do anything since you left." He said.  
"Okay Kyle, calm down." She said smiling. "I'll take care of it." She said and she let Kyle sit beside Lily. "Alright you guys, I want you to grab a partner." She said as she turned on the music and they danced. Lily got up and joined her for a spin, and then she got down to teaching them harder moves.  
"Alright you guys, once more around the dance floor before we split for the day." She said as she turned on the music and went to sit by Lily and Kyle.  
"You're my savior." He said.  
"No problem, but you have to explain to them that I'm only here for the summer and some days I might not be able to make it." She said. The kids started leaving and she stayed until they were all gone and then her and Lily went outside to wait for James and the rest of the Marauders. They didn't have to wait long before they pulled in to parking lot and Lily and Maggie got in to the van.  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked.  
"Mom said to get you two away from the house for awhile, so we're taking you to Sirius' place for awhile." James said.  
Maggie didn't say anything as she sat in the back seat next to Remus. She knew that she didn't want to go but she also didn't know how long she could survive at the house. When they got to the apartment building they got out and the girls stared at it. It looked really nice and too expensive for Sirius to afford but apparently he could. They went to the elevator and went up to the top floor.  
"Sirius can't have afforded this." Lily said.  
"Yes he can, he has a job, imagine that." James said grinning. "Mom sent over your stuff for you this morning." James said as they entered the apartment. The living room was a good size and it had very little furniture in it. The kitchen was big and it had a table in the middle of it.  
"Hey, you guys." Sirius said as he came through in his boxers and sat down on the couch.  
"No so glad to see you, or anything like that?" Lily asked.  
"Nope, it's my day off, I don't want to pretend that I want you guys here." Sirius said as he turned the TV on. Maggie saw the glass door and she walked over to it. She opened the door and looked out over the city.  
"Lily come check this out." Maggie said. "The view is amazing." Maggie said as she leant over the railing and looked down.  
"Don't do that." James said. Maggie turned around and looked at him like he was an idiot. "How can you be afraid of heights?" She asked.  
"He doesn't like to be on the air unless it's on his trustworthy broom." Sirius said grinning. Maggie came back in and closed the door.  
"Well we'll see you guys later." James and Lily said.  
"Yeah I have to get going as well." Remus said.  
"I get you, Remus but why the hell are you leaving me here, Lillian?" Maggie asked.  
"Well you know me and James want to get to know each other better." Lily said.  
"Alright, see ya later." Maggie said.  
Maggie sat down on the other end of the couch and watched TV with Sirius.  
"The news gets worse." Sirius said an hour later.  
"What news?" She asked.  
"You have to sleep in my room, with me." Sirius said.  
"Why with you?" She asked. "Why can't I sleep out here on the couch?" She asked.  
"Because that's where Moony, or Prongs and Lily will be sleeping. They'll probably alternate." Sirius said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because we're the only two that work so we're the ones that need the bed more." He said. "I don't bite." He said.  
"I need food." She said as she got up.  
"There's none in the fridge but there's a store down the street." Sirius said. Maggie grabbed her purse and she headed towards the elevator but took the stairs. When she came out of the building she headed in the direction that they came from because she had seen a store on the way there. When she got to the store she saw that she could pick something up for dinner as well. She went around the store for ten minutes until she picked out what she was going to make and picked up some chocolate ice cream.  
When Maggie came out of the store a car full of guys came by and they whistled and cat called at her. She didn't really take notice but she wouldn't have known what to do. She went up the elevator and opened the door to his apartment and walked in to the kitchen to put the stuff away. She didn't hear the TV so she went down the hall and looked in the first room on the right, which was the spare room. Then there was the bathroom, and then at the end of the hall was Sirius' bedroom and he was passed out. She closed the door and went back to the kitchen; she took out dinner and started to cook.  
Maggie had cooked five hamburgers and some poutine. She heard a door open and soon Sirius was coming in to the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
"I didn't know if you wanted cheese or not but they're still hot so it should melt just right." She said as she put the four burgers in front of him and started to make poutine for him.  
"Please tell me you're going to eat." He said.  
"I'm eating mine." She said.  
"Okay I'm not going to call you a pig if you eat." Sirius said.  
"I didn't think that you would, and I wouldn't care if you did, I don't eat a lot." She said.  
"No wonder you look like your anorexic." He said.  
"I definitely don't look like I'm anorexic, I'm look perfectly fine." She said.  
"Really." Sirius said.  
"Don't comment on what I look like." She said as she turned off the burner and gave him his poutine. She went down to Sirius' room and she changed and climbed in to bed. Sirius wasn't far behind her. "You didn't have to invite me over because I'm Lily's friend." Maggie said as she turned over so that Sirius could change.  
"Just shut up and go to sleep." Sirius said as he climbed in to bed.  
The next morning she woke up and went to the shower quickly, just as she was coming out, Sirius was going in. She went to the bedroom and she got dressed in track pants and a matching top, she also grabbed her visor that she wore during hot days. She called a cab and she met downstairs and headed towards the center.  
Maggie had stayed late so that she could help with the basketball playing kids in the neighborhood and she had played a scrimmage with them. When she came into the apartment she was so tired it wasn't funny, she was nearly falling asleep on her feet. Maggie sat down on the couch beside Lily and saw that Lily was laughing.  
"What?" Maggie asked.  
"You, you're so tired and you never eat, and you're only seventeen." She said grinning.  
"Lily when did you realize that you liked James?" She asked.  
"It took me six years to realize that I liked him and we're still not going out." Lily said. "Why?" She asked.  
"I was just wondering." Maggie said.  
"You like him don't you?" Lily asked with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Yeah so what?" She asked.  
"You Margarita Love Lupin like Sirius Christopher Black." Lily said.  
"Yes well you Lillian Jane Evans like James Edward Potter." Maggie said. "And don't call me that." Maggie said as she walked down the hall. Maggie changed and she got under the covers. Lily came in and jumped on the bed with her.  
"So did you guys do anything?" Lily asked.  
"No, did you and James?" Maggie asked.  
"Not really, we went to a muggle movie and had some take out." She said. "I'm not really his type now am I?" Maggie asked.  
"I dunno, dye your hair blonde and maybe." Lily said.  
"No, I'm never going to dye my hair." She said glaring at Lily.  
The summer seemed to go by so fast, even when Maggie was working most of the time. Maggie was kind of glad to be going back to school but then apart of her just wanted it to be over and she knew that she was liking the idea of being a kid and she wished that she could have had that when she was younger. Her little brother Kieran was sitting in the compartment with her because Lily had to go to the Head compartment for the first ten minutes of the train ride.  
"How do we get sorted?" Kieran asked.  
"I'm not telling you for the fifty-billionth time this summer." She said.  
"But come on, please." Kieran said.  
"Well if I tell you, then that means that you have to tell Oliver when he goes." She said grinning. "And I know you won't." She said grinning as she closed her magazine as Lily came into the compartment.  
The time flew by so fast that they were at Hogwarts and they were sitting down at the table waiting for the sorting to take place.  
"So Gryffindor?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, he's just like James and Sirius." She said. "Don't even think it." Maggie said as she watched her friend's eyes light up. When the ceremony was done they sat down and ate and then Lily and Maggie raced up to Lily's new bedroom that she was going to share with Maggie. 


	10. Default Chapter

Chapter Ten:  
Maggie was sitting with the rest of the class in History of Magic and it was even more boring than she could remember. She kept just staring off into space and writing in her black book. She was daydreaming again when something hit her in the back of the head and she turned to see Lily talking with James. She picked up the crumpled piece of paper and she opened it.  
'Hey there, dreaming about lover-boy?' Anyways I'm going out with James tonight, so you'll basically have the common room to yourself unless Peter, Remus, or Sirius want to join you.' Just ask him out for god sakes.  
Maggie snorted at how blunt her friend had become and how she acted with James. Maggie crumpled the piece of paper up and started to write in her book again. By the time the class had ended she had written three different songs that were bound to be popular with the rest of the student body because it was how much Binn's class sucked and how boring school altogether was. Maggie split with the rest of them after History and she watched as Sirius walked off with a new girlfriend.  
As the weeks went by, Maggie knew that she was never going to ever get Sirius. He was always dating other chicks and he liked girls that probably liked to please guys a lot more than they liked to be pleased. Until one day in November, Sirius had dated Michelle Patrick for a whole month.  
"You know, Maggie there are other guys here." Lily said.  
"Yeah I know." Maggie said as she sat at the desk with her hair in a ponytail and baggy shirt and shorts on.  
James was out with Sirius and them so Lily and Maggie were having a girl's night.  
"Lily, honestly I don't think that I want to date anyone here. Not like they're all that bad but you know I think someone after I graduate will be cool unless I find someone that I really like." She said.  
"You are so hot for him." Lily said grinning.  
"I am not." Maggie said as she threw her pillow at her friend.  
"You are, you're not going to settle for anyone but him." Lily said.  
"So what if I really like him, are you telling me that you never had a crush like that before?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah I did and I ended up with someone just like him." Lily said grinning.  
"My first crush and it's when I'm seventeen." She said. "How pathetic am I?" She asked no one in particular.  
"Not really pathetic at all."  
"Hey you two." They heard and they turned to see James.  
"What do you want?" Maggie asked.  
"Sirius and peter are downstairs and they want to know if you want to play strip-poker?" James asked.  
"But I'll lose." Lily said grinning.  
"We might as well leave you two to it now." Maggie said as she got up and headed for the stairs in to the common room.  
"Wait for us." Lily said as she followed Maggie down the stairs.  
"So they're playing?" Sirius asked.  
"We're here." Lily said as she caught sight of Sirius' new girlfriend. Maggie sat down between her and Lily.  
Sirius dealt out the cards and everyone picked up their hand. When they laid down their cards, Maggie won the hand so the loser stripped, it turned out to be Sirius' new girlfriend. They played a few more hands and they had managed to make her take off her shirt. But by this time both Lily and Michelle were in their bras and panties and James, Peter and Sirius were left with their boxers. Michelle was practically all over Sirius and Lily and James had started making out.  
"Don't be shy." Michelle said motioning to Peter.  
"Excuse me." Maggie said. "You want me to make out with him, no offence Peter but I only like you as a friend." Maggie said.  
"Well come on you can fool around with friends."  
"No thank you." Maggie said as she got up.  
"I'm not some slut that you can set guys up with." Maggie said.  
"Well you look like one." Michelle said. Lily was astonished that Michelle had said such a thing because she was so nice to her.  
"And why do I look like one?" Maggie asked.  
"Because you would go to any lengths to get Sirius from me." She said.  
"Okay there is a big difference from liking him to being jealous." Maggie said. "And right now I'm definitely not jealous. I can see that he has very bad taste in women." She said as she grabbed her shirt and went upstairs and got in to bed. A few seconds later she got back out of bed and started throwing things around, that were hers. She was so mad that she hadn't punched her out but she was Sirius' girlfriend and she had more respect for herself than that.  
"What are you doing?" She heard his voice and she stopped what she was doing.  
"What does it look like?" She asked.  
"Like your trashing Lily's room."  
"Well then that's what I'm doing." She said as she sat down on the bed.  
"Look thanks for not punching her out." Sirius said.  
"What makes you think I was going to punch her out?" She asked.  
"Because she called you a slut." He said.  
"You knew anyways didn't you?" She asked.  
"Yeah we thought that it would ya know give you a chance." He said.  
"I don't want a chance with anyone." She said as she got up and went in to the bathroom.  
"What just because you can't have me?" Sirius asked.  
"Nope, because all guys are perverts." She said.  
'What so you're going lesbian?" He asked.  
"Nope and why would you care so much?" She asked. "Look Sirius, I'm not stupid I get that if I was to like you that it would have been a rare thing for you to like me back." She said. "Anyways I'm not your type so it doesn't really matter anyways." She said.  
"What do you mean my type?" He asked.  
"You have a tendency to go for the blondes that are very ditzy and aren't very intelligent." She said.  
"Yeah I guess I do." He said.  
"Go have fun, I don't think you're my type either." She said. 


	11. Default Chapter

Chapter Eleven:  
Lily was sitting in Maggie's bedroom for the first time and she was spread out over her bed while Maggie was in the shower. They had decided to have the Christmas party at the larger Lupin estate and Maggie had been happy that she didn't have to spend her Christmas somewhere else. Maggie was actually getting dressed up this Christmas and she wished that she didn't have to but it was for her parents and she would do anything for them.  
"Maggie, where's your dress?" Lily asked.  
"In the closet, don't look at it, it's a surprise for everyone."  
"Come on, I'll help you pick the perfect hairstyle for it."  
"Already got it." Maggie said as she came out of the bathroom in her robe. "You need to go to your room and get ready because the party starts in twenty minutes." She said.  
"Does it?" Lily asked her eyes going wide.  
"Yup." Maggie said as her mother came in to the room.  
"Lily why aren't you ready yet?" Laura asked.  
"Lost track of time, I'm never going to be ready in time." She muttered as she left the room. Laura closed the door and went to the closet. "I never would have had the courage to wear this when I was your age." Laura said.  
"Stop your making me nervous." She said.  
"Who are you trying to impress?" Laura asked.  
"Sirius, but it's not going to work so I'm just getting really pretty for you and dad." She said as she let her hair down and started to brush it.  
'You have to know how to impress him first." Laura said as she set down a box that she had brought in with her and Maggie hadn't noticed when she came in.  
'It's Sirius, be a ditzy blonde that wants to have sex with him." Margarita said.  
"Yeah well once upon a time, your father was into that too." Laura said grinning.  
Laura waved her wand and Maggie's hair went curly and wavy like a Greek goddess. She had light sparkles around her eyes and glimmering lipstick as well as a necklace and bracelet that Laura was letting her wear.  
"When is she coming down?" James asked Lily who had already entered the party.  
"We haven't seen her either." Remus and Sirius said as they came up.  
"I can't believe you dumped Michelle." Lily said.  
"She kept insulting you and Maggie, and she got very annoying." Sirius said. "She's got to be here somewhere."  
"Well no duh." Lily said.  
"Shut up alright." Sirius said grinning at his best friends spunky girlfriend.  
"Hey mom have you seen Maggie?" James asked his mother as she came by.  
"Yeah she came in with Laura twenty minutes ago, she's suiting her name tonight. I believe she's dancing with her father in the middle of that circle." She said as she pointed to a crowd that was forming on the dance floor. They walked over and they pushed through the crowd to look in the middle. When they saw the two in the middle they stood in awe. Maggie looked nothing like her normal self, she was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress, and it was form-fitting up top and went loose near the bottom. She was wearing strappy white sandals and her hair was past her butt and curled.  
They were dancing so beautifully, just the way they moved they definitely knew what they were doing.  
"I didn't know that she could dance like that." James said to his girlfriend as he watched her.  
"Not like that. That's amazing." Lily said. When the dance was over everyone applauded and the both bowed although Maggie's face was beat red from all the people watching her dance. Everyone grabbed a partner as a slow song came on, and Maggie was with James as Sirius had stolen Lily.  
"Having fun?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes, at how hard you're trying to get his attention." James said.  
"I'm not, alright." She said.  
"Really how come none of us could recognize you when we saw you dancing?" He asked.  
"Cause you're all blind." She said. "So are you guys doing anything?" She asked.  
"Yeah, after this is done we're going to go for the rest of the night I think." James said.  
"Cool." Maggie said.  
"Yeah, Lily's going to sing something as well." James said grinning.  
"Cool." Maggie said.  
"Prongs." Remus called to James.  
"Well see you." James said grinning as he went up to the little stage that they had set up. Lily came over to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Nervous?" Maggie asked.  
"You bet." Lily said.  
When they walked up on the stage Maggie saw her friend smile. Maggie smiled at how happy she was with James. Maggie laughed without knowing it.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"You, you're totally in love with him aren't you?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah, but I can't help that, there's nothing to not love about him." She said.  
"Well that's your opinion of him." Maggie said grinning.  
"So are you coming to his place after Christmas, we're having our own little celebration and they have some little gigs." Lily said.  
"Cool, I don't know about that one." Maggie said.  
"Well it's up to you." Lily said as they started to play  
Maggie watched the guys as they played and she grinned as James grinned at her and Lily. The guys played almost all night and then Sirius found another girl that he could dance with, while Maggie watched from dancing with Edward Potter.  
"He's blind is all." Edward said.  
"Excuse me." Maggie said.  
"Sirius, he had a hard life with his parents as well. So he lives life to the fullest and that to him means everything." Edward said. "Don't get your hopes up though he might never see it at the rate he's going."  
"Thanks Mr. Potter." Maggie said as she hugged him and left the room. She went up the stairs in the kitchen and went to her room where she locked the door.  
"Where did she go?" James asked his father.  
"I dunno." He said.  
"What did you say?" Sirius asked as he came up to the group.  
"I was just trying to discourage her so that she didn't get her heart broken Sirius, she's fragile and I'm not the only one who will have your hide if you break her heart. So don't lead her on." Edward said.  
"Eddie I wouldn't do that, I swear to god." Sirius said as he walked to the staircase. Sirius walked along the main hallway and walked all the way to Maggie's room, he knew that he liked her but he didn't want to turn out like his mother and father. More specifically his father with beating his kids and his wife. He knocked on the door and he heard her moving around the room, when she opened the door she was surprised to see him standing there of all people.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Seeing what you were doing." He said as he stepped in to her bedroom. He was surprised when he walked in to the midnight blue room. He couldn't get how very feminine she was but all of the things that she could do were so masculine sometimes. She could fight like a guy, she played sports just as well as a guy and she was afraid to admit that anyone was better than her at anything. But then he saw her in that dress and he could see all of her curves and he knew that she was all woman.  
"I'm just getting away from everything for a bit." She said.  
"Maggie look I know that you like me, and I know that many people would kill me if I broke your heart and that's probably the only thing that's stopping me." Sirius said looking at her trying to read her face.  
"Since when did you pay attention to that sort of thing?" She asked as she went over to her mirror and started fidgeting with her dress and her hair. He walked over and grabbed her hands and looked at her in the mirror.  
"Since forever when it comes to people that I care about." He said. "Do you think that you could teach me to dance like that?" he asked.  
"I guess." She said as she headed towards the door, but she was pulled back and she was in a lip lock with Sirius Black. He massaged her bottom lip with his tongue before she opened her mouth to him; she massaged his tongue with hers and then started sucking on his tongue. But they were interrupted by a knock on the door and they jumped apart seconds before Laura walked in.  
"Was I interrupting something?" She asked.  
"No, mom." She said. "What did you want?" She asked.  
"Your father is making a toast and then everyone is gonna leave." She said. "We want to know if you're going to Sirius' place for your little celebration."  
"Yeah I've decided to go." Maggie said. "But we better get down there." Maggie said as she hurried out of the room not looking at her mother.  
"I know Sirius, get going." Laura said.  
"Sorry Lor, Lor." He said grinning.  
"Yeah." She said as she closed Maggie's door behind her. Maggie made her way down the hall and down the stairs to the ballroom where everyone was gathered around the stage where her father stood. Maggie made her way towards where her aunt and her friends were standing and she stopped by them.  
"Where did you sneak off to?" Rachael asked.  
"I just went up to my room to freshen up Mrs. Potter." She said as she turned towards her father.  
"Or more getting a little fresh." Mrs. Evans said as she saw Sirius come in with Laura.  
"Like I could get fresh with Sirius Black." She said.  
"Alright everyone, I know that we had Remus, James and Sirius up here earlier but now we have two spectacular women who have prepared a duet. It's one we've all heard of, Lillian Evans and Margarita Lupin are going to sing believe by Cher." He said. Maggie and Lily got up on stage not knowing that they volunteered to do this. Lily grabbed one of the microphones.  
"Sorry to disappoint everyone but I'll just be dancing tonight my vocals are a little off." She said grinning at her friend.  
The music started and Maggie had no other choice but to start with it. Maggie felt as if she had just done something illegal when she finished the song. She was so nervous and she had no idea how she had done it. Everyone was clapping and her and Lily were bowing, Maggie couldn't even remember doing the dance that she and Lily had apparently done.  
That night after the party, the group of them climbed into the different cars leaving only Remus behind because the full moon was tomorrow. The four of them were in the car with the Evans' and they were laughing about Emma and Gabby who had both wanted to sing with Maggie.  
The Evans' dropped them off and they headed home, but they weren't even at the end of the street and Maggie felt herself lose her breath and then she saw a crash. Everything went black after that.  
Maggie woke in the hospital and she sat right up and saw Sirius and James standing there.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"It was Lily's parents." James said.  
"You saw the crash moments before it happened." Sirius said. "Lily's with her parents before they have to take them off of life support." He said looking at the floor.  
"I wanna see her." Maggie said.  
"Kay." James said as he helped her out of bed and they walked through the many halls. When they stepped in to Lily's room Maggie couldn't help but start crying.  
"I'm so sorry Lily." Maggie said.  
"Don't cry Maggie, it wasn't your fault." Lily said as she walked over to her friend.  
"I'm sorry Love." Maggie said as they sat down together. When the nurse came in she said that Petunia had signed the papers and that they had to do it now. Maggie was surprised but then Petunia had always been after the Evans' money. It was three days later that they buried them and Lily got the fortune that her mother and father left her. Lily put it away and didn't touch it; she said that it was for her kids when they were older.  
They were all sitting at Sirius' place in the living room not doing anything. Maggie knew that her friend was hurting but that didn't stop them having a nice Christmas dinner. Maggie had it all set out on the table and told everyone that it was dinnertime.  
"Alright you guys no sad faces alright I don't think that any of us can take anymore pain right now so let's try and have fun." Maggie said.  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't lost anyone." Lily said as she sat down.  
"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Maggie said as she sat down as well.  
"Pretend away." Lily said not looking at her friend.  
"Lily watch who your talking to." Maggie said. "I've gone through a hell of a lot more than you." Maggie said as she grabbed some wine.  
"Yeah, I forgot you had to live on the bad side of town before you met your father. You had to steal form people that you knew and you had to prostitute yourself." Lily said angrily.  
"Yeah I lived on the bad side of town, but I can put that behind me, I stole from people so that I didn't get beat so bad that I died like Jessica, but obviously what I did isn't well awarded in my best friends books. And I guess that you don't know me at all, because I have never prostituted myself I worked at bars but I have never done anything sexual for money. So much for friendship." Maggie said. "I can see that I'm not wanted." She said as she got up and she left the apartment. Maggie walked for hours until she found herself at her old apartment building. She walked in and up to her mothers' apartment and knocked on the door. Mark opened the door and grinned.  
"Daddy don't want you anymore." He said before pulling her in. Maggie stepped in and she saw that the place was clean as a whistle.  
"Who's been cleaning?" She asked.  
"Your mother." He said grinning. Maggie walked down to her mothers' room and saw her on the bed; she was beaten so badly that she could hardly move.  
"What the hell have you been doing to her?" Maggie asked.  
"What she deserves for letting this place be a mess." He said as he sat down. Maggie flipped the chair and he fell out.  
"She may not have stuck up for me when you hit me but that's my mother and she went through the pain of giving birth to me, don't ever touch her ever again." Maggie said.  
"Well she doesn't have the guts to leave me." Mark said.  
"Yeah well then I'll take her." Maggie said.  
"Where are you going to go, daddy won't let her come into his home?" mark asked.  
"Well I'm not letting you touch her." Maggie said. Maggie never even saw him coming when she was on the ground, then she realized that he had a wand. "You're a wizard." Maggie said.  
"Yeah a death eater, you know the minute I saw you and your mother I knew that I could get to your father." They were on the third floor up and she knew that mark was going to kill her. "He would have done anything for you, he would have but he bargained it down so that I didn't get much of anything because he didn't like me." Mark said.  
"That's not hard to believe." Maggie said and she was shot across the room in to the wall and then again back at the counter in the kitchen. He came up to her and he grabbed her up off the floor before he threw her through the glass door that led to the balcony. She went through the glass and hit the balcony railing and flew over it. Maggie landed on her back in the bushes, seconds later the police and an ambulance were speeding down the street and she could hear the wizards popping in to the apartment. Maggie was back at school now and she was happy to be there, Lily and her were still fighting and Sirius was with Maggie despite the fact that James was his best friend.  
Maggie and Sirius were in the Gryffindor common room as they had taken to doing a lot since the fight.  
"Why are you here with me?" Maggie asked.  
"Do we have to go through this one again?" Sirius asked as he looked up from his prank planning.  
"Sirius, he's your best friend and I think that he needs you a hell of a lot more than I do. Anyways it's mine and Lily's fight not the four of us." Maggie said.  
"Well that's great but if he doesn't want to be around you because of that then I don't want to be around Lily." Sirius said.  
"I still say go and talk to him." She said.  
"I never had much sense and that's a very sensible thing for me to do." Sirius said.  
"Please just talk to him." Maggie asked as she set her quill down.  
"Maybe later." Sirius said as he grabbed her and pulled her against him on the couch.  
"Sirius I have work to do." She said.  
"Come on, you know that you're going to pass with flying colors." Sirius said grinning as he interlocked his fingers with Maggie's.  
"And what if I don't?" She asked.  
"Then you can hold me responsible." Sirius said.  
"I'm so sure." She said as she put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.  
"What? I would take responsibility." He said grinning.  
"I'm so sure." She said before she kissed him on the cheek and sat up so that she could go on with her work.  
"I'm going to bed." She said as she gathered up her things, kissed Sirius and went to her staircase. When she was just heading down the stairs she heard Alice's voice talking to Sirius.  
"Hey there Sirius." Alice said.  
"Hey." Sirius said.  
"So, I was thinking did you wanna have a little closet fun?" She asked.  
"Um, actually Alice I'm expected somewhere." She heard Sirius say and then she bound down the stairs grinning. When she walked into the room she set her books in her trunk, locking it and then she changed into her pajamas. She was just climbing into bed when the door opened and she saw Sirius walk in.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as he stripped down and climbed into her bed.  
"Well I thought that I would rather be here with you then having Alice try and get me into the closet." Sirius said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Really, so here was where you had to be?" She asked as she curled up next to him.  
"Yeah I figured you would like that." Sirius said.  
"So when are you going to talk to him?" Maggie asked.  
"What are we married now?" Sirius asked. "Look, James and I can deal with our own friendship so you worry about Lily." Sirius said.  
"So we're sleeping around again?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah, that's it." Maggie said as she climbed on top of Sirius and straddled him in front of Alice.  
"Bitch." Alice said as she left and went to the bathroom and Maggie closed the curtains to her bed and she kissed Sirius.  
"No Maggie." Sirius said.  
"What because I'm not ready?" She asked.  
"No because you're trying to please me." Sirius said.  
"No I'm not, I don't need you that much." Maggie said as she got off of him and grabbed her book.  
"Really, I don't think that's the case." Sirius said, "You were so happy to have me with you but you think that you're going to lose me." Sirius said. "You're very easy to read." Sirius said.  
"Whatever." She said as she opened her book and continued to read from where she left off.  
"Maggie go to bed." Sirius said.  
"I'm not tired." Maggie said as she continued to read her book. Sirius grabbed the book and he held on to it. "Give it back Sirius." Maggie said.  
"Nope, I don't think so, I think that you should get some sleep." He said as he threw the book across the room. Maggie got out of bed quickly and picked it up, she grabbed her housecoat and she headed towards the astronomy tower where she would go sometimes when she couldn't sleep. When she got up there she saw Lily sitting on the edge of window staring out over the lake. She walked up and sat down next to her.  
"I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have told you to let it go like I do." Maggie said.  
"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that you hadn't lost anyone, you lost Jessica when you were young and she had been your entire world." Lily said as she wrapped her arm around Maggie.  
"I miss them too, they were so nice to me when they didn't even know me." Maggie said as she put her head on her friends shoulder and felt her headrest on hers.  
"I know, so how are things going with Sirius? James is a mess." Lily said.  
"Really, Sirius is too stubborn for his own good, he thinks that he has to be with me on everything that I do just because he's dating me." Maggie said.  
"That's guys for ya." Lily said grinning. "So what are you doing up here in the first place?" Lily asked.  
"Getting away from Sirius, he was trying to get me to go to sleep and he wouldn't do anything with me because he thought that I was trying to please him." Maggie said smiling. "Be quiet I hear something." Maggie said and she dragged Lily to the other side of the room behind a couch that was there for classes.  
"Shouldn't we just leave?" Lily asked.  
"No, they'll see us then and then you would take points because you would have to." Maggie said quietly and Lily sat back down with her friend.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this, I mean, wouldn't miss Lupin get angry?" They both heard Alice ask someone.  
"Well yeah but she'll never find out." They heard Sirius' voice. They both laid down and watched from under the couch what was going on, and then they heard them kissing and soon they saw clothes dropping to the floor. Maggie and Lily sat up and leant against the wall listening to the sounds of Sirius have sex with someone other than her. Maggie wanted to cry but she told herself that this was bound to happen and that Sirius wasn't the one for her as much as she wanted him to be. The two of them got dressed and left when they came and Maggie watched them walk out together. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps coming up the tower stairs and Maggie saw James step in.  
"Lily are you in here?" James asked. James looked as Maggie got up and helped her friend up.  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
"Seeing where you were, so has anyone been up here tonight?" He asked.  
"Not other then us." Maggie said giving her friend a look that she wanted this kept really low. "You know James, it's really not any of my business but you should talk to Sirius because he's your friend and you guys shouldn't have gotten in to our business." She said as she went up to him and hugged him.  
"Maggie why are you so cold?" James asked as she pulled away.  
"I'm not cold." She said.  
"You're ice cold." James said as he grabbed Lily's hand and Lily pulled back as she touched Maggie's arm.  
"I'm fine, I just need to get to my warm bed." Maggie said as she headed down the stairs with them. They walked her back to the Gryffindor common room and then they went off to bed. When she entered she saw Sirius sitting on the couch.  
"Where have you been?" He asked.  
"Walking around, but I'm going down to bed." She said.  
"Alright." He said as he got up to follow her.  
"I'm gonna sleep alone tonight." She said as she walked down the stairs. When Maggie got to her dorm room, she climbed into bed and she saw Alice sitting on her bed crying.  
"What's the matter with you?" Maggie asked as she set her book on her bedside table and got back out of bed.  
"Have you ever loved anyone?" Alice asked.  
"What do you mean, like a guy or a sister or something?" Maggie asked as she sat down next to Alice.  
"A guy." She asked.  
"Sure I guess, but I didn't love deeply enough." Maggie said. "Why?"  
"Because I love this guy Frank that I have never told and I don't know how to tell him, plus all the girls think that he's a bit of a weirdo." Alice said.  
"Well then they're not very good friends." Maggie said. "Follow your heart, if your heart says tell Frank, then tell him." Maggie said smiling.  
  
"Maggie I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you, I am. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you." Alice said.  
"Alice you can make it up to me by being a better person to yourself and to others. Just treat everyone with the same respect you would for yourself, and you know if you're friends ditch you, Lily and I are always here." Maggie said.  
"Are you sure?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah." Maggie said.  
"I'm sorry about tonight, Sirius and I." Alice started to say but was interrupted.  
"Lily and I were there, as much as I hate the fact that he did it and you did it but it was bound to happen and I'm glad to know that it happened before I got to attached." Maggie said smiling slightly. "Don't tell him I know, I want him to figure it out himself." Maggie said.  
"Alright." Alice said.  
"You should get some sleep." Maggie said smiling as she got up off the bed and she sat down in her bed, and grabbed the book that she was reading. Maggie made sure that Alice couldn't see her light and she stayed up all night reading and trying to get to sleep but nothing was working. 


	12. Default Chapter

Chapter Twelve:  
Maggie was sitting in Arithmancy and she was enjoying herself as she beat Lily by pages in finishing her homework.  
"How the bloody hell can you do that?" Lily asked.  
"I honestly don't know." Maggie said grinning. Maggie actually felt exhausted but she knew that she had to keep going. It was nearing exams and Maggie still hadn't talked to Sirius and he just assumed that he was a single man, but he wasn't ever seen with any other girls.  
'So you haven't told him that you know, yet?" Lily asked.  
"Nope, he's not worth the fighting and the tears so he's just something I did wrong when I was a teenager." She said as she grabbed out her transfiguration essay and started to finish it.  
"I don't know how you do it but you manage to get most of your work done in class and then you still have time to study for the NEWTS." Lily said.  
"I work harder than most." She said grinning.  
"So are we meeting up with Alice after school?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, in the clearing." Maggie said.  
Over the past few weeks Alice had joined the group, and Lily and Maggie had accepted her. Alice had shown them her true side and they liked that. Alice was also dating Frank Longbottom after taking Maggie's advice and she was the best friend that they had been missing. Maggie and Lily were great friends but now that they had Alice they were all even closer and the three of them enjoyed each other's company. The three of them barely had any classes together so they had to talk and all after school.  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked and Maggie's head sprung up.  
"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.  
"You, you're so detached somehow, I'm worried about you." Lily said.  
"I'm fine, honestly." Maggie said smiling. "I'm just worried about the NEWTS and all." Maggie said grinning.  
"Yeah I know what you mean there." Lily said.  
"Hey you two." They heard and then they looked up to see the marauders standing there.  
"Hello, James, Remus, and Peter." Maggie said.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Sirius asked.  
"I don't know maybe that you're a slime ball just like every other guy in this god forsaken place. No offence James, Remus, Peter." She said.  
"What the hell did I do?" Sirius asked.  
"I wouldn't ask that." Lily said.  
"No honestly what the hell did I do wrong?" Sirius asked.  
"I'll tell you what you did wrong." She said, as she stood up angry as hell. "You said that you wanted to be with me and you said that you would never hurt me, well that's exactly what you did Sirius Christopher Black, you wouldn't do anything with me but you could go up to the astronomy tower while we were going out and sleep with Alice." She yelled angrily. "What did you think that I was stupid, that I wouldn't find out somehow, it just happened that I had to hear every sound you guys made? That's when I realized that you weren't worth it and that I was going to drop you." She said. "I've lost a lot but I will not lose my dignity to someone like you." She said as she grabbed her things to leave and then Sirius grabbed her arm. Maggie turned around and punched him in the face, and he let go and she headed out the door with her things.  
"Boys class isn't over so sit down." The teacher said. "Lily go and check on her to make sure she is okay and take your things." She said smiling.  
"Thank you professor." Lily said as she grabbed up her things and she headed towards the door where she chased after Maggie and found Alice in the Ancient runes corridor.  
"I heard what happened." Alice said. "Have you seen her since?" Alice asked.  
"No but I want to find her and make sure that she's okay." Lily said.  
"Maybe she's gone to have a smoke." Alice said.  
"Good idea." Lily said as they all headed towards the Entrance Hall and out on to the grounds where they passed the care of Magical Creatures class and went into their clearing where they found Maggie sitting with a cigarette in her hand.  
"You alright?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she grabbed out her transfiguration and she started writing again.  
"Maggie are you sure I mean you haven't had a smoke in so long." Lily said.  
"Yeah, it calms me down." She said.  
"There's got to be something other than that that calms you down." Alice said.  
"Nope, I'm not lily there is no way that I would trust a broom." Maggie said.  
"Well maybe jogging would do something for you or maybe some chocolate." Lily said.  
"What like actual chocolate?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes, wanna go get some." She asked.  
"Yeah." Maggie said and they got up and headed back into the school. Lily led the way to the kitchens where she tickled the pear on the portrait of a fruit bowl. They walked in and they were surrounded by house elves.  
"Would, Miss' like to join the misters?" One of them asked as they dragged the three girls in and they saw the marauders and Frank Longbottom there.  
"Alice, would you like to tell me the point of the rumor?" Frank asked.  
"It was before she started dating you Frank so don't worry about it." Maggie said. "I think that we should go." Maggie said.  
"No sit down." Remus said. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you knew?" Remus asked.  
"Because I was going to see if he was going to be guilty. But obviously that was above his nature." She said.  
"Well when you act like you were then I wouldn't have expected him to tell you anything." Remus said.  
"Well then you're very dumb, Remus. I'm not responsible to make him want to stay. I have a part in the relationship that I was trying to do but he wouldn't let me because I wasn't ready to do anything and I thought that I made him happy before that but he's the one who went and screwed it up, I didn't plan on ever telling anyone that I knew, because if it got back to my father he would kill Sirius." Maggie said.  
"Shouldn't you want that?" James asked.  
"No, he can deal with what he did whatever way he wanted. I'm not a daddy's girl so why would I go crying back to daddy?" She asked. "But I'm going to finished my homework." She said and left the kitchens.  
Maggie was sitting on Lily's bed and she was playing music and doing her homework when Lily and Alice came in.  
"Having fun?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, why?" She asked.  
"Just wondering because Professor McGonnogall is in the Gryffindor common room and she wants everyone in there now." Lily said.  
"Alright." Maggie said as she set her book down and she followed Lily through the corridors that lead them to the common room. They entered the room and Maggie sat down away from everyone while Lily and Alice went into the crowd.  
"Okay, as you all know, there are still a few months before the exams begin and although there's still a lot of work to do we're giving the seventh years a trip. Then anyone who is in muggle studies will continue their trip further. You'll still have to do your work and any procrastinating or any assignments not handed in we will not hesitate to bring you back to the castle." She said as she started to hand out the sheets. "The trip is to a ski slope in Europe, and then anyone who is in muggle studies will come back to England with the rest of them but they will head up to cabins in an area that the school owns and that will be part of your mark towards the end of the year." She said.  
Maggie took the piece of paper that she gave her and she left the common room. Maggie wasn't in muggle studies and so she didn't care about that part of the trip. When Maggie entered the Head's common room she stopped dead, when she saw Sirius.  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.  
"I sleep here most nights." She said as she saw her C.D. Walkman and reminded herself to ask Lily how it got there.  
"You know, I'm sorry about what I did. I would give the rest of my life to show you how sorry I am." Sirius said.  
"No you wouldn't, Sirius you only think that you would, you're young and your male. You need things that I may not be able to give you, love so young isn't possible at least not for me." She said as she grabbed it and walked up the stairs.  
"I think it is." He said.  
"Do you ever give up?" She asked.  
"Not really." He said. "Look I made a mistake and you didn't give me a chance to right it." He said.  
"Not everything should have the chance to right itself." Maggie said as she busied herself with cleaning.  
"You know Maggie you're not fooling anyone." Sirius said.  
"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked as she grabbed her book off the bed and set it on the bedside table.  
"You're stupid to do this to yourself." Sirius said.  
"Do what to myself?" She asked.  
"Maggie, you aren't sleeping, I can see right through the charm you put on your eyes. And the charm doesn't work that well either because I can see the bags anyways." He said.  
"Why does my health concern you so much?" She asked.  
"Because I truly do love you and it took me hurting you to find that out." Sirius said. "I can't live without you, it's the worst punishment for any crime I've ever committed because I could go to jail as long as you were there with me." Sirius said.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
"Would you two just make up already?" Maggie heard Lily ask from the doorway and then she saw the group of then standing there.  
"Why should I forgive him?" Maggie asked as she continued to clean.  
"Because you love him and you can't live without him. We're not stupid we know that you're not sleeping but I know you better then to bug you while your grieving something you love dear." Lily said. "Because eventually you're going to get back to your normal self but you just weren't and I think it's about time that you did." Lily said.  
"I swear to god if you ever so much as look at another woman I will make sure that you'll never be able to have children." She said. 


	13. Default Chapter

Chapter Thirteen:  
All of the seventh years were on their way to the slopes in Europe, and Maggie couldn't have been in a worse mood. They were stuck at a hotel with tons of supervision and there was no way that the group of them was going to get to do anything that they wanted to do. Maggie and Sirius weren't really doing a whole lot but they were getting there. Maggie was sitting in the plane next to Sirius and she was enjoying her music at the moment. Sirius was asleep next to her, as their flight had left after dinner so they attended class that day. Maggie, Lily and Alice were all on opposite sides of the plane so they had bought these books in Hogsmeade that allow them to right to each other.  
'Hey Mags.' Lily wrote.  
' Hey Lily so what are you two doing over there?' She asked.  
'Not a whole lot, James is sleeping and it looks as if Frank is as well.' Lily said.  
'So is ding-bat over here.' Maggie said grinning.  
'So what's going on with you two, are you guys officially back together?' Lily wrote.  
'Yes we are thank you lily.' Sirius wrote after he stole the book from Maggie. ' Maggie here has to attend to some business with me.' Sirius wrote and then closed the book and grinned.  
"I was talking to her." Maggie said plainly.  
"Why did we make up if we aren't even going to talk?" Sirius asked running his hands through his long dark hair. Maggie knew he was frustrated and she smiled and turned to look out the window.  
"Because they made me." Maggie said as she got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came back to sit down, Sirius was falling asleep again and Maggie enjoyed looking out the window and watching the clouds pass by.  
When they arrived at the hotel, Professor Sinistra who had accompanied the seventh years gave them their rooms. When they had their stuff up in their rooms everyone headed towards the slopes. Sirius, James, and Maggie had to take lessons before they could hit anything. But when they did almost two hours later they had so much fun. It was getting darker and they should have been going in but they decided to keep going. They were attempting one of the heavy-duty slopes and they were in the lift on the way up to the top of the hillside.  
"What's going on?" James asked from in front of them as the lift stopped.  
"They're closing the lifts for the night." Maggie said.  
"Well that's obvious, but how the hell are we suppose to get down?" Sirius asked. Maggie had looked down and although it was a pretty far drop they could probably make it. Maggie slid off of the lift and fell towards the snow leaving Sirius and James on the lifts. Pretty soon she heard two clunks beside her and James and Sirius were next to her. When she saw Sirius try to get up he fell right back down. She saw the blood covering his pants and she bent down to look at it.  
"You're ankles sprained and you must have caught your pants on those." She said as she grabbed her handkerchief that she had bought a while ago. She helped him up and with the help of James they headed slowly towards the bottom. That's when they came to a jump that they would have had to make. When they tried to go around they were soon lost in the woods.  
"There's a cave over there." James said. "Let's stay there for the night."  
Alright." Maggie said as they headed towards the cave and they made their way in. James went off to get some wood while Maggie took care of Sirius' leg. She pulled up the leg of his pants and she grabbed her wand.  
"I don't think that you should do any magic on me." Sirius said.  
"I can heal it but there's nothing that I can do for the pain right now." She said.  
"Fine, I guess, but I will kill you if you if you dement me." He said.  
"It was a thought but I'm not that ruthless." She said. She brought her wand tip to the wound and she muttered something under her breath. She cleared the area with some snow and her handkerchief and pulled his pant leg down.  
"Thanks." Sirius said. Maggie got up and lit her wand, and she walked around the cave. It was a humongous cave and there wasn't a trace of bats or anything. When she came back there was a fire and James had come back with Lily.  
"I found her in a clearing a little ways off from where we came I guess." James said. "She was looking for us." James said pointing towards the sleeping bags and the food.  
"So this was planned, yay!" She said as she sat down next to Sirius waiting for the water to boil for cocoa.  
"So did you find anything?" James asked.  
"Nope, but this cave is humongous, it's bigger than my old apartment." She said.  
"I think we should explore it later." Lily said to James.  
"Oh lord what have I started." Maggie said.  
"Well start a fire somewhere else cause I don't think that you'll want to come back here." Sirius said.  
"Alright I guess we'll have to." James said. Sirius passed her, her cocoa and they sat there cooking hot dogs for their dinner.  
"Well see you guys later." James said as he and Lily left the area with some wood and their sleeping bags.  
"See ya." Maggie said grinning. Maggie curled up underneath her sleeping bag and started to write things on the dirty floor.  
"Hey you guys, there's beds in here." Lily said as she came out of the dark. "We went through this arch and there was a bed sitting there, there's a bunch of them." She said. Sirius put out the fire while Maggie and Lily grabbed up the sleeping bags and the food and they headed towards the beds. Maggie and Sirius walked into the room and Maggie grinned.  
"A bed, thank god." She said.  
"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lily said.  
"Yeah." Maggie said. Maggie walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheets off of the bed and shook them to get the dust off of them and then she threw them back on the bed neatly. She then opened her sleeping bag and threw it over half of the bed that it fit over.  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as she did that.  
"Well the sheets aren't very thick so I might get cold." She said as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank that Lily had brought her from the hotel. She faced away from Sirius and started to change. When she looked back she saw that Sirius had turned around and was changing himself. Actually just stripping down to his boxers. She crawled into bed before he could see her and then she watched as he climbed in next to her and lay there watching the fire blaze. Maggie smiled and moved closer to him bringing her sleeping bag and she rested her head on his chest. Sirius wrapped his arm around her and she started tracing the muscles in his stomach with her fingers and she heard him laugh.  
"Would you stop?" He asked.  
"But I like doing that, at least your not scowling now." She said.  
"I'm only scowling because you're not talking to me again." Sirius said as he played with her bun. "Why don't you wear your hair down?" he asked.  
"Because it's a lot of hair and I like it up better." She said.  
"Well I want you to wear it down for me tonight." He said and she knew that he was grinning.  
"I guess." She said as she sat up and reached to undo her hair. When it was down she ran her fingers through it so that it wasn't knotted, and then she rested her head back on Sirius chest. After awhile Maggie turned over out of Sirius' arms laughing.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You, it's like you love my hair." She said grinning as she faced him. Sirius got up on one elbow and then he leaned over and kissed her. Sirius' hand trailed down her body and then up her shirt back to her chest. She grinned as he began to rub her nipples.  
"I love your hair but I love you more." He said as he pulled her up and he helped her take off her shirt. He traced kisses down her neck and her body down to her shorts; Sirius grabbed them and trailed kisses down her leg along with them. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off grinning as he saw it was a thong. He moved back up and captured her lips in a kiss, Maggie grabbed his boxers and started to move them down his legs and he kicked them off, with no problem. Sirius reached behind her and undid the bra clasp and took it off. When the bra came off her arms went to her chest trying to cover any part of her body that was showing. "Don't." Sirius said as he tried to pull her arms apart. "Your beautiful babe." Sirius said as he tried again and she reluctantly let him pull her arms apart. He smiled and started to kiss her again as he slowly laid her down on the bed. Sirius reached down and rubbed her silky skin and grinned against her mouth as he heard her moan of pleasure. She came arching her back into him a few minutes later and she reached down rubbing his shaft. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up trapping it in the pillow, and he lowered himself inside her. She gasped and he waited until she was used to him before he made the rhythmic movements and let her get used to them as well. Sirius tried to control himself so that he could make this memorable to Maggie and he succeeded as a few minutes later she came, it was the oddest feeling she had ever felt, it was a painful pleasure. Sirius came and then he collapsed on top of her and then rolled over when he caught his breath. Maggie curled up next to him under the blankets and grinned, tracing the lines of his muscles again.  
"Having fun?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said.  
"You're beautiful you know that right?" He asked her.  
"I guess, just depends what you think beautiful is, now Lily is beautiful, I'm just plain." She said. "But I guess I like it that way." She said.  
"No, you're beautiful. There are so many guys in Hogwarts that would want to be with you, and I was the lucky bastard that got you." Sirius said grinning. "I love your hair, I've loved it since I first saw it down despite the fact that you were using my precious brush. I love your eyes, they're the color of the ocean." Sirius said.  
"I wouldn't know they're just blue to me." She said as she pulled up the blanket.  
"Are you cold?" Sirius asked.  
"A little but I'm fine." She said. Sirius slid out of the bed and went to the middle of the room and put more wood on the fire. Maggie grabbed the sheet and walked over to the fire and sat down opening it up for Sirius, and he sat down pulling her into his lap. They sat there for what seemed like forever until Maggie was asleep, and Sirius picked her up and brought her over to the bed and she curled up under the sheets. Sirius smiled and pulled on his boxers and went looking for his friend and found him where they had come in.  
"What're you doing up?" Sirius asked.  
"Lily and I can't really sleep with you two going on." James said grinning at his friend.  
"It's not funny Mr. Black, I would like to get some sleep tonight despite what I came here to do." Lily said as she came from behind him and sat down with James.  
"So what are you doing out here?" James asked.  
"She's passed right out." Sirius said grinning.  
"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Lily said smiling at the thought of her friend being happy. "She hardly ever got enough that she just couldn't be happy at all, but once she was at Hogwarts you could see the difference from when she first stepped on the train, she didn't have to be as tough and she didn't need to be constantly aware of what was going on." Lily said.  
"She's so relaxed lately, I wish she could have grown up under better circumstances, like maybe with James and Laura." Sirius said.  
"She was really hurt by what you did." Lily said.  
"I know." Sirius said. " I guess that the old me came back and I didn't like it, ya know, she has this effect on people." Sirius said.  
"She does when they get to know her, she's really kind and gentle and she would do anything for you as long as you give your friendship in return." Lily said. "She was there for me from the day that she met me, with hardly knowing me and I will be with her until we both die old and wrinkly." Lily said grinning.  
"So are you two back on for sure?' James asked as he poked the fire that he had started up again out here.  
"Yeah I guess." Sirius said.  
"I'm sure you are." Lily said grinning. "Just don't hurt her because you won't just get your ass kicked by her, you'll get your ass kicked by me." She said.  
"I'll remember that." Sirius said.  
"You'll remember what?" they heard from the archway to the right.  
"Nothing, just talking." James said.  
"I see." She said as she walked over and sat down beside Sirius. She was wrapped in the sheet but Sirius could see her tank straps.  
"So did you have fun?" Lily asked.  
"Yes actually I did." Maggie said. "Why didn't you?" Maggie asked Lily.  
"Well ya know, not as much as I had with you." Lily said.  
"Really, I was thinking the same thing." Maggie said grinning.  
"That's not funny, you can't have her Lily." Sirius said as he picked her up and put her in his lap.  
"I guess we can't." Maggie said grinning as she leant back on Sirius' shoulder. "Well I'm going back to bed." Maggie said as she got up. "Lily would you like to join me?" Maggie said as she stepped out of Sirius' reach and Lily ran past him quickly. They walked into the room that Sirius and Maggie had been sharing and they climbed into the bed. "So what's up with you and James?" Maggie asked.  
"I dunno, right now we're rather both concerned about you and Sirius." She said.  
"You shouldn't be, if he ever hurt me or anything I wouldn't stop being your friend because you're dating his best friend. You got the easy marauder, he's not as you know focused on himself most of the time." Maggie said.  
"Is that a problem with Sirius?" Lily asked.  
"Not really, he was really generous tonight. I guess it's his way of taking his anger out from his family. Where as I kick the shit out of people that piss me off." She said as she curled up her legs.  
"You look so small." Lily said.  
"What?" She asked as she turned her head towards her friend.  
"You, you're so tiny and look so delicate but you could kick my ass." Lily said.  
"I guess." Maggie said.  
"I think that's enough girl talk that I can take." Sirius said as he and James came into the room. James grabbed up Lily and took her to the other room grinning and with Lily laughing. "What were you two talking about?" Sirius asked.  
"Just girl stuff." She said grinning.  
"You know I really hate secrets." He said.  
"I know that's why I'm not going to tell you." She said grinning. Sirius got under her blanket and pulled her close to him. "You're freezing." She said.  
"That's what I get for listening to your conversation." Sirius said grinning.  
"Hey, then why did you ask?" She asked.  
"Thought I'd try." He said smiling down at her. Soon Sirius felt Maggie's breath slow and he figured that she was asleep. "I love you and I'll make sure that nothing ever hurts you again." He said and he kissed her forehead and he closed his eyes attempting to go to sleep as well.  
When they woke up they left the food and everything and they threw the sleeping bags out of the cave and when they stepped out they were gone. They went to the slopes with their skis and started skiing for the day.  
"So what did you make of last night?" Remus asked her when they were on the lift together.  
"It was alright, I'm guessing that you were in on it as well."  
"Yeah, I figured you and Sirius could use sometime alone together." He said as they got off.  
"Well thanks, I enjoyed it and I'm full of energy today." She said grinning.  
"I think that we're having a major effect of you and Lily." Remus said as they started off down the hill. Maggie could feel the speed and then she saw one of the jumps that they had passed the other night and she jumped it. She landed and was happy that she did because she had seen someone else fall the other day. Maggie turned her ski's to stop herself when she got to the bottom and she turned to watch as Remus came down and they waited for the rest of the gang that had decided to go down the hill.  
"I think that we should have a race." Lily said as if reading her friends mind.  
"Yeah I think so too, unless you know any of you are too scared." Maggie said as her and Lily went for the lift and they all followed.  
"This is scary." Lily said.  
"Not really." Maggie said grinning although she was shaking in her boots. When the two of them got off the lift they made their way to the edge of the hill to wait for the rest of the gang. Alice and Frank were next to come and stand next to them.  
"You guys are crazy to get these ones going." Alice said.  
"I can't do this." Maggie said as she backed away from the edge.  
"Come on, it's not that hard you were going pretty fast before." Sirius said from behind her. "And it was your idea." Sirius said.  
"Alright." She said as she made her way back to the edge. Alice wasn't racing so she was the one who was going to start the race. She whistled really loudly and they all started off. Both Lily and Maggie started out slowly and then Maggie sped up and she was head to head with James, who she passed. Finally she was with Remus and Sirius and they were about to hit a jump, she knew how big the jump was and she got scared, she almost tripped and she fell backwards through the air when she went off the cliff. She ended up flipping over and landing on her skis, being shocked at first and then catching herself and speeding up. When Maggie stopped she grinned towards the guys who were just coming in.  
"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he stopped.  
"Yeah, but that was awesome." She said.  
"Well does anyone wanna come inside with me to have some tea?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, I could do with some defrosting." Maggie said as she took off her skis and they all headed in to the hotel. They went up to the sitting room that was on their floor specifically for the Hogwarts students.  
The guys went to get the hot cocoa and the food while the girls got comfortable. Lily got out a chessboard and her and Maggie went for a game.  
"I dunno why I play you I always lose." Lily said grinning as she lost to Maggie as the guys came in with the tray of cocoa and food.  
"What did you do, steal everything from the kitchen?" Lily asked.  
"Probably." Maggie said grinning as she took Sirius' tray and set it down on the table and started handing out cups to everyone. When everyone had a cup and something to eat they all sat down.  
"So I heard you got your arse kicked." Remus said.  
"Yeah, by your dear cousin." She said grinning.  
"She can play chess?" Remus asked.  
"Like hell man she's awesome she could beat almost anyone in three moves." Lily said.  
"No I can't, you just suck really bad." Maggie said as she grabbed another sandwich and leant back against Sirius.  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice asked.  
"I'm going to sleep." Maggie said. "Right now in fact." Maggie said getting up and making her way towards her room.  
"She going to be okay, it's five in the afternoon?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah, she's just tired. She gets those fits." Lily said.  
"And it doesn't hurt her or anything?" Sirius asked.  
"No, she just needs to sleep and she'll be fine, she used to do a lot of it on the train to Hogwarts." Lily said as she grabbed a pack of cards from the table where they had set out their games and she dealt out a hand to everyone sitting there. They played for a while and they headed off towards their separate rooms so that they could get a good night sleep before they went back to school the next day.  
Sirius walked into his room and stripped down to his boxers, and was about to climb into his bed when he felt that there was someone in it. He turned on the lamp and he saw Maggie lying there.  
"What are you doing in here?" Sirius asked.  
"I couldn't sleep in my bed so I tried yours but that wasn't working to well." She said grinning up at him as he climbed in next to her.  
"Come here." He said as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah why?" She asked.  
"Just because you went to your room to fall asleep at five o'clock." He said.  
"I wanted to have a lot of rest but you know you had other plans and that's cool but school is so tiring and then I have to do my homework and so I don't usually get to sleep until late." She said.  
"Sorry about that." Sirius said.  
"Don't be, I'm not it's just I get so exhausted easily sometimes." She said.  
"You're still healing." Sirius said.  
"I'm fine." She said lightly as her eyes slowly closed. 


	14. Default Chapter

Chapter Fourteen:  
Maggie, and Lily were the only ones of the group that had to come back to the castle because they weren't part of muggle studies. They were nearly the only Gryffindor seventh years there and Maggie for the time being had taken James' duties as Head boy.  
"So when are they supposed to come back?" Maggie asked.  
"On Friday, so what two days." Lily said. Maggie nodded as she continued to write some of her essay, secretly counting down the days that Sirius would be back. She had, had a hard time sleeping without him and she was hiding it really well this time so Lily hadn't said anything.  
"What essay are you working on?" Maggie asked.  
"Transfiguration, the faster I get it done the better." She said.  
The girls and other remaining seventh years had to write essays for every class and it was part of their end of year mark. They all spent most of their time in the library and in the classrooms trying to finish the essays.  
"I hate essays." Lily said.  
"Well get used to it, I'm sure you have to do write-ups like this at work." Maggie said. "Though hopefully I won't have to do too much." Maggie said grinning. Maggie was planning on working for a wizarding law-firm as a secretary. She hadn't told anyone but she had already sent out her resume and some law-firms had replied and set up interviews for her after she graduated from Hogwarts. She also had many recommendations from her teachers to other jobs but she didn't think that she could handle anything too strenuous. Maggie had also looked at jobs at the ministry but she didn't think that she would be able to handle all of the activity.  
"What're you thinking about?" Lily asked.  
"Nothing really, just about classes and stuff." Maggie said. "Hey wanna take a break and watch a movie?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah." Lily said as she moved towards the chairs that they had while Maggie went to her trunk to look for movies that they could watch. Finally they decided on a cheesy horror movie that she had gotten from an old friend because they didn't like it anymore.  
During the movie they didn't notice the two guys walk into the room and climb into their beds. When the movie was over, they turned it off and decided that they were done for the night. Maggie took care of the movie and all that while Lily went to bed, but a scream emitting from Lily made her drop everything she was doing.  
"What?" Maggie asked.  
"James Edward Potter don't ever do that to me again." Lily said.  
"It was just him, Jesus Christ Lily, you had me going there for a minute, I actually though that you were in some kind of danger." Maggie said as she picked up the video and put it in her trunk.  
"Thanks for caring so much about me." Lily said.  
"No problem." She said grinning. "So when did you get back?" Maggie asked. "I'm not stupid I know that Sirius is in my bed." She said.  
"What if he wasn't?" James asked.  
"Well, I dunno maybe he just wouldn't ever get sex again." Maggie said.  
"That's not cool." Sirius said crawling out of her bed.  
"Where's Alice and Frank, and Peter?" Lily asked.  
"They're all exploring and all that, they stayed for the few extra days but we wanted to come back early." Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around her. It always looked cute to Lily when he did that because she was so small and he would always hold her hands. The one thing that Lily and Maggie still thought that Alice and Sirius were going out but they didn't think that Maggie ever had a chance.  
"Cool." Lily said. "Well James and I are going to go up to the Head's rooms and stay there the night." She said grinning. "You two have fun." She said.  
"You too Lillian." Maggie said grinning right back at her friend.  
"So did you get any sleep?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah lots." Maggie said as she pulled him into the bed with her. About four hours later they were both asleep.  
Sirius opened his eyes and he saw Maggie sleeping beside him curled up in a ball and he looked over at the clock and sighed deciding to get up and bring her something back from the kitchens. When he walked into the common room though, Lily and James were there already with food for all four of them.  
"Where's Maggie?" James asked.  
"Sleeping." Sirius said.  
"It's nearly noon." Lily said.  
"She's tired, no not from last night Prongs, I don't think she slept a whole lot while we were gone." He said.  
"Why's that?" Lily asked.  
"Because afterwards she was passed right out, and she always stays up to talk after." Sirius said.  
"Oh, well I guess we better let her sleep then." Lily said as she grabbed another sandwich. It was five o'clock before they went down to the room so that they could watch a movie; they saw that she was still passed out.  
"Holy shit that girl can sleep." James said.  
"We've been gone at least two weeks and I doubt she's slept a wink of sleep the entire time." Sirius said. 


	15. Default Chapter

Chapter Fifteen:  
The exams were about a week away and that's all anyone ever did, they studied and they studied hard. Maggie and Lily were especially working hard because they needed these exams to get any job that they could want in the future.  
"So what are you studying right now?" James asked his girlfriend, who had taken refuge to the Head common room with Alice and Maggie so that they could study. The Gryffindor common room had always been noisy.  
"We're studying charms for another half an hour and then we study Transfiguration for two hours." Lily said as she pulled her sheets closer and started to ramble under her breath. Maggie was sitting in her chair that she always sat in while she was visiting and she was being very quiet which they were used to. James had slowly had to get used to the fact that Maggie and Sirius were dating. They were a cute couple but Maggie was so mature and Sirius was his immature friend, so they were almost complete opposites. Sirius hated to study and read while Maggie was relaxed and loved to do just that. Even Lily hated to research things.  
"Would you three stop watching me?" She asked as she flipped the page and continued to read.  
"But we can't you're so involved in your charms work." Remus said laughing.  
"At least I'll pass the exam." She said growling and looking back down at the papers.  
"I think she needs some sleep." Sirius said.  
"Don't." She said as she smacked Sirius' hand away from her.  
"Maggie, you know everything already." Remus said. "You don't need to study." He said.  
"Maybe I don't but I'm studying just to be careful." Maggie said. "Lily want to go upstairs?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes I do." Lily said as she grabbed up her things and they headed towards Lily's room where they locked the door and they continued studying all through the night. They fell asleep around five the next morning and didn't wake up until noon when they were woken by Sirius and James who had come to see if they wanted to come to Hogsmeade with them.  
"Yeah I think we should, Lily." Maggie said.  
"Yeah I guess, just let us shower and all that." Lily said as she dragged her friend into the bathroom. "Why are we going to Hogsmeade on a weekday when we should be studying.  
"I told you already." Maggie said as she turned on her shower and stripped down.  
"Yeah, alright, what are we gonna do sneak back up here or something?" Lily asked.  
"Lily I think we should spend some money down there, and then come back and get back to our studying." Maggie said.  
"Alright." Lily said as they both got out of the shower and they went out into the room where they went to their wardrobes and got out some clothes to put under their robes. When they were ready, they went down to the common room and followed the guys out of the common room and towards some place within the castle.  
Apparently they had taken the girls to the third floor so that they could hind behind a statue.  
"What are we doing?" Alice and Lily asked at the same time.  
"We're waiting until the coast is clear." James said as he quieted them down and looked down at a piece of paper. Then he went over to the statue across the hall and touched his wand tip to it and whispered something. When the hump of the witch opened the guys ushered them down first and then when they got up they heard more clunks introducing the arrival of the guys.  
"Where are we?" Lily asked suddenly.  
"Don't know really, it's just a secret tunnel we found that leads into the basement of honeydukes." James said.  
"Really, sweets." Maggie said grinning. "Hey Remmie, can I have a piggy back?" Maggie asked as she turned to face her cousin.  
"Sure." He said grinning at the face that his cousin was making. He had slowly watched her get happier and happier as the year went on. She had a family, she had a boyfriend and she absolutely radiated. Maggie got on his back and then looked over at Sirius who was pouting.  
"Stop Sirius, I still love ya." She said grinning as they continued down the long walkway. A little while later Maggie got off of Remus' back and walked beside Sirius holding his hand. Finally they came out of the basement and quickly snuck to the other side of the counter without anyone noticing. It was so packed that Maggie didn't think that anyone would have been able to notice if they tried. They left the shop and wandered around Hogsmeade for a while they waited for it to become less crowded.  
"Maggie come on." Lily said as she dragged Maggie away from the guys.  
"Where are you guys going?" Remus asked.  
"We're going to look around for ourselves." Lily said grinning and dragging her two friends to a shop towards the edge of the town center.  
"What are we doing here?" Alice asked.  
"We have to make a little trip inside." Lily said.  
"What, Lily are you?" Alice asked.  
"Nope, but they don't just carry them." Lily said grinning at her friend. When they stepped in to the shop, it reminded Lily and Maggie of a muggle pharmacy. They also had other items like candy and butterbeer. Maggie grabbed a chocolate bar and a couple pregnancy tests and she brought it up to the counter. The woman behind the counter looked at her suspiciously as if she knew that she was too young to be having sex.  
"Is that all?" She asked.  
"Yes." Maggie said. The woman put it in a bag and then they headed towards a clothing shop. They were surprised to see that they carried muggle clothing and they decided to binge their money on the clothing. When they came out they had three bags full each and Maggie had stuffed her pharmacy package into the bottom of one of the bags. They walked towards the Three Broomsticks so that they could sit and have a drink, when they got there they saw the guys sitting in the corner booth with extra drinks. They all walked over and sat down putting their bags under the table.  
"So what are we doing now?" Maggie asked.  
"Well, we're getting some butterbeer and we're bringing it up to the castle for a little party in the common room." Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around Maggie's shoulders.  
"Cool." Alice said.  
"Yeah well us girls are going to head up to the school now." Lily said sensing Maggie's anticipation. "Alright hold on, I'll take them back up to the school and then I'll come back and help you guys." James said as he grabbed the map that they had been looking at and then they four of them left the Three Broomsticks and headed towards Honeydukes. When they reached the store they snuck behind the counter when the owner wasn't looking and they made it down to the bottom alley where they had come. They walked for a while and then they came to the whole. James went up first and then the girls, he helped them get back to the Head's common room without being caught, and then he left them to go and help the guys.  
The three of them raced up the stairs to lily's room and Maggie ran to the bathroom and closed the door. She opened the first test and did as the instructions said and then she set a timer that she had conjured and she waited.  
"Maggie what are you doing in there?" Lily asked.  
"Waiting for the results." She said through the door. Lily and Alice came in and they sat on the bathtub side while Maggie paced around the bathroom. When the timer beeped she picked up the stick and looked at the paper.  
"What does it say?" Lily asked.  
"I have to try again in an hour or two." She said as she sat down on the closed lid of the toilet.  
"Stop stressing about it until you know the truth." Alice said.  
"I can't stop, it's everything that's on my mind, and I mean what are my parents going to think if they find out." Maggie said.  
"You don't know if you are yet." Lily said. "So calm down." Lily said as she got up and moved towards the door. "James doesn't knock." Lily said.  
"No he doesn't, not even when I'm in here." Maggie said.  
The door budged when Lily was up against it and Maggie grabbed the tests and shoved them back in the bags and threw them in the tub closing the door.  
"What do you want?" Lily asked as she stepped away from the door.  
"We wanted to know if you guys are coming to the party?" James asked.  
"Maybe later." Lily said. "We're talking." Lily said.  
"Alright." James said and they heard him walk out of the room.  
The three of them sat in the bedroom and the bathroom waiting until she could take the test again, Lily and Alice were making her wait two hours just to be sure. When the second hour came she raced into the bathroom and closing the door, she did the test for a second time and then she waited. When the timer beeped she looked at the stick and she raced for the door, but when she opened it she saw the marauders standing in the doorway of the room talking to Lily and her eyes went wide, and she slammed the door shut.  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" She heard Sirius ask.  
"I dunno." Lily said. "Maybe you should leave her alone for awhile." She said and Maggie knew she was trying to stop him from coming in the bathroom. Maggie opened the door and Lily knew that she had to let Sirius through; when Sirius stepped in to the room she closed the door and put a silencing charm on it so that they couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door.  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked. Maggie was still holding the stick and she turned around leaning against the counter. "What is that?" He asked. She reached behind her and grabbed the paper and passed it to him. He read it and then he sighed and sat down on the toilet. "What the hell are we gonna do?" He asked.  
"I don't know." She said looking at her feet. I mean there's no harm going to be done if I have the child, I can get a job after I have it and you can go on with your plans." She said.  
"I can't, it doesn't work like that in the magical world, and there are still arranged marriages for god sakes. Your father is going to make us get married." He said.  
"No one can make me do anything." Maggie said.  
"It's tradition and if you don't follow tradition your family disowns you." He said. "I mean there's always abortion." He said.  
"No." She said. "That's not an option." She said as she moved to sit down.  
"Sirius are you coming down?" James asked through the door.  
"James come on, they have to talk." Maggie heard Lily say and they listened as they walked out of the room.  
"Well then we have no other choice." Sirius said.  
"No because then I'm just a burden." She said.  
"Maggie you wouldn't be a burden, I love you it's just it would be hard with a child." Sirius said as he bent in front of her and cupped her chin in his hands.  
"You don't want this child and I don't blame you but I just can't get an abortion." She said.  
"No you're right I don't want this child but it's not because I don't love you, it's because I don't think that I'm ready to be a dad, but if you don't think that you can then we can figure this thing out together. I love you and I don't want you to think that I feel any other way." He said. He wiped a tear that had slid down her cheek and he kissed her. "I'm never going to leave you, not ever." He said as he helped her up off the side of the tub and they headed towards the party in the common room to have some fun.  
It was exam time and there was no time to ever just sit down and talk for the girls, especially Maggie, she sometimes had a really hard time focusing on things because she was always thinking about the child growing inside her. Lily and Alice both knew that she was pregnant and they were there for the through the entire time. Maggie had gone to see Madam Pomfrey and found out that she was only a month and a half as of now. She would be two months when she went home for the summer after she graduated.  
"Maggie are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked as she came out of the bathroom the morning of her third exam day.  
"Yeah, it's just morning sickness." She said. "It happens to everyone." She said smiling as she stepped out of the bathroom. "I'll go use the girls showers in the dorm." She said as she grabbed a towel and her housecoat and she headed towards the girls dormitory where she showered quickly and headed back to her room with Lily and Alice to change before they all headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Remus asked her.  
"Just jolly." She said as she sat down and she put tons of food on her plate.  
"Just leave it Moony." Sirius said as he sat down next to Lily and Alice. Maggie wasn't even finished her plate of food when Lily and Alice were dragging her away so that they could make it to their exams on time. Wednesday was Arithmancy, another potions exam, which was the written exam, as well as the written Transfiguration and Charms. Lily and Maggie split with Alice and then they met up with the marauders when they got up to the Arithmancy classroom. Sirius wrapped his arms around Maggie and kissed her neck while they waited for the Professor to show up.  
"You're gonna do fine." He said.  
"Yeah if I could stay focused on anything." She said.  
"You will." He said and he smiled at her.  
When the professor stepped out of the classroom she frowned at the marauders. She let them in and then she went back to her desk.  
"Same rules for every exam apply, no talking, keep your eyes on your own test, and no bathroom breaks until after the test." She said as she went around the classroom and handed out the tests. Maggie looked at it and she saw that it was at least thirteen pages long and she had no idea whether she could finish it at all. "Alright you may start." She said and Maggie flipped it over and read the first page. As she did the questions she realized that they got easier and that she would be done in no time, only because this was her subject. When she finished the last question she skimmed over all the pages and then raised her hand.  
At the end of the week she realized how tired she was after she took her last exam of the year. She was so exhausted, she went back to the Head's common room with the rest of the gang and they sat there all of them almost passing out.  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and do some reading." Maggie said motioning for Lily and Alice to follow her.  
"What is with them lately?" Remus asked.  
"It's not Lily, she's fine." James said.  
"Alice is great." Frank said.  
"Well then who is it?" Peter asked.  
"Maggie, you dope." Sirius said.  
"What's going on?" James asked.  
"Maggie's pregnant." Sirius said.  
"You got my cousin knocked up. You're so dead." Remus said.  
"I know, I didn't even think about it until the day after she told me. James is going to absolutely throttle me, but she was so upset at the mention of abortion that there was no way that I was going to make her." Sirius said.  
"No she wouldn't, she's probably more scared then you are." Remus said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well she's probably scared that she's gonna turn out like her mother and beat her kids or become a druggie and make you divorce her and become her mother." Remus said.  
"That's never going to happen." Sirius said.  
A few nights later they had their NEWT reports and they were all getting ready to graduate. Maggie knew that once she saw her mother and father that there was no way that she was going to be able to hold the information in and she didn't want them to cause a scene so she figured that she would go home with them after the ceremony. She was making her way down to the Great Hall now to take part in the ceremony. She sat next to Lily and Sirius and she crossed her fingers that her father didn't get too pissed off.  
Dumbledore had already given them their diplomas and they were all sitting there waiting for whatever else that he had to say.  
"I have one final award to give out." He said. "This is from the teachers, to a very special group. They call themselves the Marauders and they have made a great deal of chaos through the years and I personally thank you for keeping spirits up during the hard times. The teachers would also like to say that they will sorely miss you but to never come back. I fear they might have a heart attack." He said grinning. "This award goes to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." He said grinning as the four boys got up and walked up to the stage and they took the award.  
"All we have to say is it's great having been here and hopefully in the future the teachers will have to deal with another generation of us." James said grinning. The school laughed as the teachers groaned.  
Music started to play and it was the father, daughter dance and so Maggie found her father.  
"Hey darling." He said.  
"Hi dad." She said as they started to dance slowly. "Dad."  
"Yes." He said.  
"This may not be the time but I feel that it' s something you need to know. I'm pregnant." She said.  
"Maggie stop joking around, they're rubbing off on you." He said laughing. But when he looked at his daughter he knew that she wasn't joking. "Are you and whomever making it right?" He asked.  
"What do you consider making it right?" She asked.  
"By getting married and raising the child together."  
"Yes we are." She said.  
"Is it someone I have to kill?" he asked as he held his daughter close.  
"Someone you might want to kill but I will hate you forever if you do." She said.  
"It's Sirius isn't it?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"Alright I won't kill him but I want you guys to be married before the baby is born." He said.  
"I know dad. Could I go home with you and mom, I'm just really tired." She said.  
"Yeah, I'll ask Lily to bring your trunk with her tomorrow." He said as he headed towards her, who was dancing with Edward Potter, she saw Lily nod and then wave, and Maggie waved back. James, Laura and Maggie left the Great Hall and went to Hogsmeade where they could floo back to their home. When they got home, Laura went to make cocoa while James and Maggie sat and talked.  
"So when did you two actually get together?" He asked.  
"After Christmas, then we broke up and then we got back together before the trip to Europe and we've been together since." She said.  
"Is he treating you right?" James Lupin asked staring back into the same ocean-green eyes as his.  
"Of course, I don't think I would let him treat me any other way." Maggie said.  
"That's good, I'm just curious to know, since he'll be apart of the family soon." James Lupin said.  
"You've known Sirius longer than I have." She said grinning at her father.  
"It's different when he's dating your daughter." Laura said as she came into the room with three cups of cocoa and set them on the table as she sat down next to her daughter.  
"Are you mad at me?" Maggie asked as she looked at her parents.  
"No, Maggie we could never be mad at you, it'll just take some time to get used to." Laura said as she hugged her daughter.  
"I love you guys." Maggie said as she hugged her mother again and got up taking her cocoa with her. When she left the room she listened to their conversation in the hallways.  
"Why did you tell her that we weren't mad at her, of course I am? She was stupid and to think that he's going to stay with her even for the baby is ludicrous." James Lupin said to his wife.  
"Because James she needs out support and I am just happy that I have that sweet little girl back under my care rather than under Fran's." She said. "She may have made a mistake but we're her parents and we're supposed to support her." Laura said. Maggie didn't need to hear anymore to know that her father was royally pissed at her, and so she made her way up the stairs to her room where she undressed and put on her pajamas and crawled under the covers with her cocoa and a book and stayed up reading. 


	16. Default Chapter

Chapter Sixteen:  
The next morning Maggie slept in and was awoken by Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily when they got back from the school.  
"Hey." She said and then she regretted opening her mouth as she ran to her bathroom and vomited into the toilet.  
"Is she alright?" Sirius asked as he walked into the bathroom and held her hair back for her, which she had slept with down.  
"Yeah, it's just morning sickness." Lily said.  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.  
"Well that's what she said." Lily said.  
"Why are you all crowded around the bathroom?" Laura asked as she came into the room. "Come on you guys, why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat." She said as she ushered them out of the room.  
"Just make sure she gets it in the toilet." Laura said smiling as she watched Sirius sit with her daughter. Laura heard the door open and she saw her husband come into the room. She also saw the horrified look on Sirius' face as he watched James look straight at him.  
"James Liam Lupin leave them alone." Laura said.  
"I want to talk to him." James said.  
"He is helping our daughter." Laura said and she pushed him out of the room after closing the bathroom door.  
"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah." She said as she grabbed some toilet paper and started to wipe her face clean of any vomit. Sirius pulled her to him and she laid her head down on his chest. "Are you gonna leave?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked as he brushed her hair with his hands.  
"Dad thinks that you're going to leave if things get too tough or anything." She said.  
"When did you hear that?" Sirius asked.  
"Last night when I left the room to go to bed." She said.  
"You certainly hear a lot." He said. "I'm not going to leave you, or this baby." He said as he put his hand on her stomach. "We're going to get married." He said. "I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. When he opened it there was a beautiful princess cut diamond.  
"You didn't have to do that." She said as she took the case.  
"No wife of mine is going to go without an engagement ring." He said grinning. "Lets get you showered and all cleaned up." He said as he got up and turned on the water and helped her up. He left her to take off her clothes incase James came back in the room and he made his way down to the kitchen where they usually were. When he walked in he saw the bunch of them sitting at the table playing cards, while Laura, and Rachael stood near the counter drinking some coffee.  
"Sirius sit." Edward said as he dealt out a hand to his second son. He sat down and he looked at his hand. They all played a few hands without saying anything, until finally James asked the question they had all been wondering.  
"Did you actually plan on marrying her?" He asked.  
"Of course." He said as he laid his hand down, he watched as Maggie came in, in a pair of baggy pants and a baggy sweatshirt.  
"What are y'all playing?" She asked as she came over after getting a water bottle.  
"What else?" Sirius said grinning as she sat down beside him. She looked over at his hand and she started pointing things out to him that he hadn't noticed. He had to admit that she was really good at the game. "You honestly are Laura's daughter." He said grinning as he laid his hand down.  
"What she can play poker?" Edward said.  
"Yeah, she always has a hell-of-a-hand." Sirius said.  
"Why don't I believe you?" James asked.  
"Because you think your daughter is too god for me despite the fact that I am nothing like my parents and brother. You just want the best for Maggie and I understand that but I'm not leaving her side through this entire thing. And I will be there with her to take care of the baby even with my Auror training." He said.  
"You're still on about that. Maybe we shouldn't have a big wedding." Maggie said glaring right at her father. "I don't want someone who doesn't want me to marry you, to walk me down the aisle." She said. "Now if you excuse me, I promised, Gabby, that I would take them to the park, I'm going to take Melanie as well mom." She said as she left the room and got the kids from the playroom. She was only taking Gabby, Melanie, Emma, and Hailey so that they didn't have to deal with the other kids. All three girls had their hair done up in pigtails with the same color ribbons as their outfits. Gabrielle had long dark brown hair, while Hailey had black curls and Emma had the same sandy brown as her brother. Melanie on the other hand had, the same brown hair with red and gold highlights as Maggie did and Maggie always loved to play with the little curls. When they got to the park, the older three girls ran off to play while Maggie took Melanie to the baby swings where there was another woman a few years older than her with some children playing near her.  
"hi there." She said as she pushed her little girl.  
"Hello." Maggie said smiling as she put Melanie in the swing.  
"You must be proud, are you with the father?" The woman asked.  
"Pardon?" Maggie asked.  
"Are you with their father?" She asked motioning to Melanie and the other girls.  
"Oh lord no they aren't my children." She said. "One's my cousin, this one and the one with dark brown hair as well are my sisters and the other one is a child of friend of the families." She said smiling.  
"Sorry." She said.  
"No, don't be, I'm flattered that you thought they were mine." She said laughing.  
"Are you expecting then?" The woman asked.  
"Yes, about two months along now." She said.  
"Judging by the shine on your left hand you're with the father." She said.  
"Yes I am." She said grinning.  
"James."  
"Siri-Poo."  
"Remmie." Maggie heard all three yell as they ran towards the three men.  
"Those are some fine looking men." The lady said.  
"Yeah I guess they are." She said.  
"What you don't agree?" The woman asked.  
"Oh I do, it's just my friend is dating the one with the glasses and the one with lighter hair is my cousin." She said.  
"What of the other one?" The woman asked.  
"Oh, that's my fiancée."  
"You caught yourself a real nice fish." She said as she lifted the girl out of the swing. "I better get going, my husband should be getting back with my eldest, she'd hate not to see her brothers and sisters after she came home from boarding school."  
"What boarding school does she attend?" Maggie asked.  
"Hogwarts." The woman asked.  
"It's a nice school." Maggie said winking as the woman walked away.  
"Hey there." Lily said as she sat down in the other baby swing.  
"Hey." Maggie said as she took Melanie out of the swing and headed towards the slide, where she walked up and went down with her.  
"I'm hungry, Maggie." Emma said.  
"Alright hun we'll head home now." She said as she grabbed Melanie off the ground and walked over to the bench where Lily and the marauders were sitting. "The kids are hungry." She said.  
"Actually, James, Remus and Sirius are hungry and they bribed the kids." Lily said.  
"Lily you said you wouldn't tell." Hailey said grinning.  
"It would have upset Maggie if I didn't tell her." Lily said.  
"That's alright, we have to go back sometime anyway." Maggie said, as she started towards the house with the kids in front of her so that she could see what they were up to. Sirius came up behind her and grabbed her hand and she smiled up at him, he smiled back and they were soon walking into the house and into the kitchen where they could smell lunch cooking.  
Maggie handed Melanie over to her mother and then she sat down at the table.  
"Are you still here, Sirius?" James asked as he came in with Edward and his brother Jason.  
"Dad stop it." Maggie said angrily.  
"Maggie don't." Sirius said as he walked over to the table and sat her back down. "James I can definitely understand that you don't like me very much but I know that Maggie doesn't want to get married unless her father walks her down the aisle, and I love her so, I'm not going to marry her until you will and actually mean it when you give her away to me.  
"Sirius." Maggie said as she stood up and grabbed his arm.  
"Maggie I can't because I know that it means the world to you no matter how much you deny it." Sirius said not looking at her, knowing that if he did he would break down. He walked out of the room and then out of the house. Maggie sat back down and started to cry into her arms, as she laid her head on them.  
"Maggie it's for the best." James Lupin said as he gently laid his hand on her arm.  
"Don't touch me, as much as I love you dad, I hate you right now." Maggie said as she stood up. "I've just lost the only thing that matters to me right now, the only person that can help me through this because you didn't like that we both made a mistake and were trying to fix it." Maggie said.  
"He's not right for you. He got you this way and then he was forced to make it right and then he leaves you like he just did." James said.  
"The only reason he left is because he wants my wedding day to be perfect, but that's never going to happen." She said. "And it wasn't me who suggested us getting married, it was him." She said. "If you weren't such an ass then you would know that." She said as she pushed past him. "I have to go make an appointment to get a doctor." She said as she left the room and walked up the stairs.  
"Did she just say that to me?" James asked.  
"James, I think you went too hard on the two of them, he obviously cares for her and you can't change that feeling, they're both just going to be miserable until they do get married." Jason said.  
"I know." James said.  
It was a month into the summer vacation and Maggie's agenda for the day was see her doctor, laze around the house, and do some more lazing. Maggie was waiting in the office waiting room with Lily when she was called in and Lily accompanied her. After she changed and she laid down on the bed the doctor came back in. He cast a spell and they got a picture on the large board of her baby. Since she was only three months it wasn't that much of a picture but Maggie was happy either way. They got the picture and they left after noting that everything was all right with her baby, and she grinned as she got in the car with Lily. She didn't even notice that Lily wasn't going to the house.  
"Sorry hun, but we have a surprise for you and you need to wear this." Lily said.  
"All right but as long as it doesn't involve me being beaten up." She said grinning.  
"All right love." Lily said.  
They got out of the car and she followed Lily and she laughed as they nearly ran into the door.  
"can I take this thing off?" Maggie asked.  
"Nope." Lily said.  
"Why not?" Maggie asked.  
"Because we aren't where we're supposed to be we have to make a stop in here and then we're going." Lily said.  
"Is she ready?" Maggie heard Alice's voice.  
"Hey there Alice, were you kidnapped as well?" Maggie asked.  
"Yup, I was kidnapped right out of my honeymoon." She said and Maggie knew that she was grinning. Alice and Frank had wanted a small wedding and they didn't think that it fair to invite Sirius and Maggie because they both wouldn't come.  
"What's that sound?" Maggie asked as she was told to step into something. "Did you just strip me?" Maggie asked Lily.  
"Yes Maggie I did." Lily said.  
"This is getting way to kinky for me." She said grinning.  
"Oh you know you like it." Alice said.  
"Alright you can get her arm now." Lily said. Maggie felt someone latch onto her arm and they started walking. They got closer to the sound Maggie grew more nervous.  
"Okay take it off now." Lily said.  
When the blindfold was removed she stood at the end of the aisle towards the pasture where Sirius Black stood.  
There were white lilies everywhere and she just noticed that her hair had been curled and let loose from its ponytail.  
"What is this?" She asked.  
"This is your wedding baby." She heard her father say and then she looked over and saw that he was the one holding her arm. She also looked down at her dress and smiled. She started down the aisle with her father until she stopped in front of Sirius.  
"Who gives this woman away?" Albus Dumbledore asked.  
"We do." James and Laura said and James brought her up to Sirius.  
"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman. Does anyone have any objections before we continue?" he said to the crowd but everyone was silent.  
After the ceremony, Sirius and her took a car to the reception where they got out and had to dance to the first dance.  
"I can't believe you guys did that for me." She said to her new husband.  
"Well, you know you're father couldn't stand not talking to you, and he didn't want you to be unhappy." Sirius said grinning. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Sirius Black?" He asked grinning down at his new bride.  
"It feels great." She said. "Though I think the honeymoon is going to be better." She said.  
"Yeah it is." He said grinning his mischievous smile.  
"What do you have up your sleeve now?" She asked.  
"I haven't done anything the honeymoon wasn't my responsibility to plan, so I have no idea where we're going." He said. The song ended and they broke apart to dance with the best man and maid of honor, which were of course Lily and James.  
"So do you like it?" James asked.  
"I love it." She said. "And no matter what anyone says I still don't think that you should have done this for me." She said.  
"Well we think you do, you brought happiness into his life when even he didn't think it was possible, that's why he was who he was, but you changed that and I love you for that." James said. "As does Remus and anyone else who knows him, even your father couldn't deny that you added something to his life." He said.  
"Well he's definitely added to my life." She said. "I can hardly sleep at night without him, I don't know what I would do without him." She said.  
"You can see it in your eyes." James said. "You need him bad." He said. "You're hot for him." James said.  
"James, stop. When are you going to ask Lily?" Maggie asked.  
"What? How do you know I'm even going to ask her?" James asked.  
"Because you know that's what she wants more than anything, is to get married and have what her parents had." Maggie said.  
"How is it, you know me so well without even knowing me?" He asked.  
"It's the way you look at her, you want to give her everything that she wants, and I know that you'll go to any lengths to give her whatever she wants." Maggie said. "Hell I would go to any lengths to give her anything she wanted and I'm not the one that wants to marry her." She said grinning.  
"I still have no idea how you two fit together, you're so quiet and sensitive, while he's so loud and can be insensitive sometimes except when it comes to the ones that he cares about." James said.  
"Alright stop hogging my wife." Sirius said as he and Lily stood beside them grinning.  
"I wouldn't dare." James said as he stole Lily away from Sirius and leaving the two of them.  
"Everybody I think it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake." Edward Potter said as Rachael Potter and Laura Lupin wheeled out the cake.  
"Do we have to?" Maggie asked.  
"Yup." Sirius said as he dragged his bride to the cake that Lily and Alice had picked out for her. Maggie grabbed the knife and Sirius grabbed it as well and they cut the first piece of cake. Everyone cheered as Maggie started to feed the piece to Sirius but instead shoved it in his face.  
"Here comes a food fight." James said as he ducked, as a piece of shrimp came flying towards him. "That wasn't fair Padfoot you're supposed to let everyone have some of the food." James said as he headed towards the table. Everyone started to dance again and Sirius and Maggie tried to sneak out.  
"Hey you didn't think you were taking my daughter so early now did you?" Laura said smiling.  
"But mom, do you think that we could go anyways?" Maggie asked giving her mother a puppy dogface.  
"Sorry but the best man still hasn't said his speech." She said.  
"I'm sure James won't mind." Maggie said.  
"I'm sure he would." She said as she dragged Maggie back into the hall where she sat her down at the table, Sirius who grabbed her hand soon joined her.  
"Stop sulking, it's your wedding day." He said.  
"But it isn't technically it's night, so it should be my wedding night." She said.  
"After James makes his speech." He said.  
"Alright, pal I know that the best man is supposed to make a speech and naturally I am the best man, so here goes. You're one crazy guy as everyone knows and although I thought that you would never find anyone that could make you as happy as what I am now and our parents, Eddie and Rachael Potter are but you did and I'm happy for you. I hope that Maggie treats you right but that you treat her right and that you stay married for as long as our parents have." James said grinning.  
"James I never knew that you had such a passion for sensitive speaking." Maggie said raising her eyebrows knowing he had to of course had to be up to something.  
"Well naturally we have a little song that we have to play." James said grinning as the lights went off and then music started playing. When Maggie heard the word Blue Moon she knew that she was in for it and when the set of red lights came on the entire hall saw, Edward, James, Sirius, Remus, Jason, James, and Frank's arses. When the song was turned off by Lily, Maggie and her looked at each other and knew that it had been bound to happen.  
Everyone had finished laughing and had continued to dance, Sirius came back and dragged her to a back room.  
"What are you doing to me?" She asked.  
"We're getting out of here, there's the Daily Prophet out there and there's a car out there waiting for us, right now we have to go up to the balcony and you have to throw your bouquet." He said.  
"Alright." She said as they climbed the stairs and everyone looked up at her.  
"Throw the bouquet to me." She heard Edward say and she laughed. She threw it over her head and she watched as it was about to land in James hands when Lily jumped up.  
"Sorry mate I guess you won't be wearing a gown anytime soon." Sirius yelled down and they headed down the stairs to the back door and in to the car where they headed towards the airport.  
"I love you." She said as she kissed him lightly.  
"I love you too." He said. "We've planning this just about since we got in that fight with your father." Sirius said.  
"When did he come in on the deal?" Maggie asked.  
"About three days after that." He said grinning.  
"So what did he think of you kidnapping his daughter?" She asked.  
"He thought that it was a brilliant idea." Sirius said smiling. "Look, I know this may not be the time to bring it up, but I want you to use your name when you are out of the house and all that except at Gringrotts and all that. I don't want to put you in danger by letting Voldemort know that you're my wife, and put you and the baby in danger." He said. "You'll still legally have my name but I don't want it out, especially with me going in to the auror business." He said.  
"Kay." She said.  
"You know it isn't because I don't love you right." He said. "Because there is no one, that I would rather spend the rest of my life with, than you." He said as he reached over and kissed her.  
Where are we going?" She asked.  
"To the airport." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"Where are we going from there?" She asked.  
"To Hawaii." He said.  
"But then I won't have a wedding night." She said.  
"No but you'll have a hell of a honeymoon." He said grinning as he kissed the top of her forehead.  
"Alright." She said as she leant her head on him and they got on the airplane heading to their destination. 


	17. Default Chapter

Chapter Seventeen:  
Maggie was sitting on the porch of a cottage on the beach in Hawaii, looking out at the sunset. It was her last day here in Hawaii and it had been the best by far, she had gotten a nice tan and she had spent it here with her husband. She hadn't received any mail but that was to be expected. It bugged her only because she was supposed to be getting an answer from a wizarding public school about teaching there.  
"What you thinking bout?" He asked.  
"Just the letter." She said smiling as she took the glass of lemonade from her husbands' hand.  
"Stop it, worry about it when we're back in London tomorrow." He said.  
"Well, uh, what's going on, tomorrow you're training starts." She said.  
"Yeah, so I won't see you until Christmas but Lily's going to be checking in on you and you can still write." He said.  
"So when are you leaving?" She asked.  
"Well I have to go back to the apartment and get my clothes." He said.  
"Aren't you staying at the apartment?" She asked.  
"I dunno." He said as he sipped his coffee.  
"Why do you get coffee?" She asked.  
"Cause you have to drink something with less sugar for the baby, and that lemonade has a sugar replacement." He said.  
"Arse." She said pouting.  
"Yeah, but you like it that way." He said grinning as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you way more." He said.  
"I don't think that's possible love." She said grinning as she kissed him.  
The next morning Maggie and Sirius were on the plane and headed back towards London. When they arrived in the early afternoon, they hurried to the car that was waiting and headed towards the apartment.  
"Come on hurry up." Sirius said as he pulled her towards the parking lot again and they got in the car. They were driving away from the town and into the country, after an hour they pulled into a gravel driveway and they drove into the woods until finally they saw a humongous house. "Whenever muggles or other wizards that aren't supposed to know about it see it, it's just an expanse of woods. I bought this when I found out that you were pregnant, Maggie I really hope that after I get this training done that we can start a real family." He said. "I wanna have lots of kids with you, and I would give anything to grow old with you." He said before he reached over and kissed her passionately. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." She said grinning.  
"Don't get out, otherwise I might be tempted to carry you to the door." He said.  
"I might break your back." She said as he got out of the car rolling his eyes and closed the door and came around the car and opened her door. They walked up to the front door with their fingers intertwined. When Sirius opened the door and they walked in to the entrance there were plush white couches against dark blue walls, beside two dark oak doors.  
"There's four floors, not including the basement and attic, and plenty of rooms." He said.  
"See you two got back alright." They heard from the doorway where Lily and James stood beside each other.  
"Hey." Maggie said grinning as she hugged her friend.  
"Well mate we should get going or Moody'll start in on us no matter what dad said." James said grinning.  
"Is alright if Lily tours the house with you?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah." She said as she kissed him and he left closing the door. "It's beautiful." Maggie said.  
"it is but no matter what you say it's going to be a hassle to clean." She said grinning down at her friend.  
"Yeah it will be, especially with this one on the way even though its still months away." She said.  
"You know that job at the school to teach?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah what about it?" She asked.  
"Well they've accepted both of us." Lily said. "You're teaching History just like you asked and I will be teaching Charms." Lily said grinning.  
"So what about you and James?" Maggie asked as she looked around for the kitchen and finally found it, her mouth dropping.  
"Well, he's proposed but we have a little more time to plan our wedding." Lily said.  
"When are you two planning to get married?" She asked.  
"We're planning it for the day he gets off training and then our honeymoon is going to be just a couple days." She said grinning.  
"I dunno what I'm going to do without him here?" Maggie said.  
"You'll live, I mean I'm not Sirius but I'm here." Lily said. "So's Alice, who got married while you were gone." She said.  
"What?" Maggie asked as she sat down at the table that was already in the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Frank wanted to have a little fun before he started auror training, and they went to Vegas and they got married there." Lily said.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Maggie said.  
"Actually she isn't, hun." Alice said from the doorway. "Sorry but we were a bit tipsy when we did it." She said as she walked over to the table and sat down as well. "So I heard you two got jobs at that school." She said.  
"Yeah how about you?" Maggie asked.  
"The ministry, secretary." She said grinning. "It pays pretty well and I'll be with Frank when they pass." She said grinning.  
"You guys, I'm feeling a bit tired, do you mind if I go to bed early, you're welcome to stay for awhile." She said.  
"No I better get going, Edward and Rachael are expecting us for dinner." Alice said as she grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her to the door and to their cars. Maggie climbed the stairs and walked along the halls looking into the rooms and seeing what one she wanted. Until she came to the one near the next hallways. It was like her room, red over blue but it was more delicate and there was a crib at the end of the bed.  
"I love that man." She said as she climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
The next day Maggie woke looking at the time and she saw Lily standing at the foot of her bed.  
"You need to get ready as fast as you can because we only have two hours to get back to town." Finally Maggie was ready and the two of them headed into town where they stopped at a large building. They entered and went to the office where they were told to go and given what they were to teach in the classroom.  
When Maggie opened the door to her dedicated teaching are, she about twenty or thirty kids throwing papers around. When she walked in though, they all sat down and took out their books.  
"Can anyone tell me what you've learned in past years?" She asked and one little boy raised his hand.  
"We don't get most of what the teachers say to us other than we should go to sleep." He said grinning as everyone agreed.  
At the end of the day Maggie went home with Lily and they did a bit of planning on Lily's wedding. Maggie wanted so much to give lily the best wedding like her friend had her but she didn't know if she could do it. She began writing Sirius, always telling him a little bit about the baby and what the doctor says but still to keep him guessing. Maggie's bloated looking stomach soon became a bulge the size of a basketball and she knew that the baby was going to be humongous when it came out. She had also decided that she didn't really want to know the sex of the baby but to keep it like a surprise.  
"Hey you three, what are you doing?" Laura asked from where her, Rachael and Debbie stood in the kitchen doorway.  
"Planning the wedding." Alice said.  
"Mm, I see. Do you need any help with anything?" Rachael asked as she sat down beside her future daughter in-law.  
"Yeah, we have no idea how we want to set up the church and we have to start tonight." Lily said.  
"Why don't you leave that to us, and you three go and have a bachelorette party." Debbie said.  
"I don't think I can do that I would be worrying all night." Lily said.  
"Well don't you three go relax by a fire, it's getting chilly in here." Laura said.  
"Alright." Lily said as she dragged her friends out of the kitchen and towards the games room Maggie called it. When they were out in the main hall they saw the door open and six men enter the house. Edward Potter, Jason Lupin, James Lupin, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. Maggie continued walking as she had not paid attention to the door opening and closing and she headed straight into the games room where she sat down.  
"Maggie come here and give me a hug I have to go and see if Frank's back yet." Alice said and Maggie got back up and walked over into the hallway again to hug her friend. When she let go she watched as her friend moved for the door and she saw her husband standing there about ready to take his trunk upstairs, while the others had gone to the kitchen.  
"Hey." She said as she walked over to her husband.  
"Hey," he said back but he didn't look at her or anything; he just kept on up the stairs. She turned around and walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey there sweetie." James Lupin said grinning as he put a hand on his daughters' large stomach.  
"Hey dad." She said as walked over to the fridge. "Um, James there's a room on the second floor that I set up for you, Lily you know where yours is, and Remus you're welcome to stay as well, there's a room right next to James' that you can use." Maggie said. "I'm supposing that all the parents are going to go home to their beds, but as for me I'm going to mine." She said as she walked up a back set of stairs that she had found and used quite often as it lead to the room three doors down from her. She walked out of the hallway and she saw Sirius heading downstairs and she entered their bedroom. She unpacked his trunk that he had started on and then went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the night.  
"Hey where's Maggie?" Sirius asked.  
"She just went up to bed." Lily said.  
"Alright, remember you two can't stay in the same bedroom tonight, it's tradition." Sirius said as he left the room. When he opened the door he saw that his trunk was now empty and that there was the sleeping form of his wife in the bed. He stripped and climbed in next to her wrapping his arm around her waist and noticing her large stomach When he rested his hand on it he suddenly jumped up and made a funny face as he felt the baby move. He made the bed move so much that Maggie woke up and looked at him like he was weird.  
"What's your problem?" She asked.  
"The baby just moved." He said.  
"Yeah, it was kicking, I swear it's going to be one hell of a kick- boxer." She said grinning as she sat up and looked at her husband. Sirius sat up against the headboard and pulled his wife against him.  
"So how has training been?" She asked.  
"Hell, Moody has been working us harder than I thought he would." Sirius said.  
"Well maybe it's a good thing, then I don't have to tire myself out." She said.  
"There's something I have to tell you." He said as he held her closer.  
"What?" She asked as she looked up at him.  
"I have to stay until next Christmas, it'll make the training go by a little faster." He said.  
"No, there's no way." She said looking at him like he was crazy.  
"I can't just leave sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the things we need." He said.  
"Yeah, you get to leave me here with a baby while you could be off with some whore while you're out partying after training." She said as she got out of bed.  
"Maggie I would not spend my time with a whore, you should know more than anything I would want to be here with you and the baby, but we need me to get this job, or else we could be out on the streets." Sirius said.  
"I could be studying something, I could be getting a career of my own. But I got pregnant." She said as she paced up and down the room. Sirius moved to the end of the bed and looked up at her.  
"Are you regretting keeping the baby?" Sirius asked. "Because you know you could have the baby and I could raise it." He said. She looked over at him with disgust and then she walked out the door. Maggie went a few doors down, but by the time Sirius came out of the room she was gone. Maggie had gone to the nursery that she made in her free time. There wasn't a whole lot left to do and she was happy that she could say that she did this for her child. She was sitting in the rocking chair that Laura had bought for her, it was the most comfortable thing other than Sirius' arms but she couldn't believe that he had said that. She didn't really regret getting pregnant but she was looking forward to doing other things with her life. Maggie rocked back and forth with a teddy bear that her sister had given her. Maggie fell asleep rocking in the rocking chair.  
The next morning she woke to the smell of food all through her house. She climbed down the stairs and she entered the kitchen to see Sirius cooking at the stove and the guys chopping things.  
"Are you three feeling alright?" She asked.  
"Yes we're feeling perfectly fine." James said. "We're making breakfast for the ladies."  
"yeah, might as well get used to it cause there is no way that I'm going to get a job." Remus said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Cause I'm a werewolf, they said I could finish the training but I can't become an auror." He said.  
"You'll always be an auror in my books." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek before she stole a piece of ham and started snacking on it on the window sill. "Where's Lily?" She asked.  
"Well you see Laura came last night and took her to their place and they're going to meet us at the church." Remus said.  
"How would you know?" Sirius asked.  
"Don't think so Padfoot, I'm definitely not attracted to Lily like that." He said as he continued to cut food up.  
"Are you sure you're not going to burn down my brand new house?" She asked her husband.  
"Yes, Miss Lupin." Sirius said.  
"What's your problem?" She asked.  
"You are, you're a royal pain in my ass." He said.  
"Okay what you think that I want you to go away for the next year and leave me to raise this baby." She said.  
"No, but you didn't have to make the comments that you did." He said.  
"You try carrying this baby and think about anything else but it, I love this baby more than anything and I would never leave it. I would never even turn back and think about an abortion but the fact of the matter is I don't rely on people and right now everybody is making me rely on you when I could be taking care of myself." She said.  
"If that's what you want then do it, but make sure to let me have some rights over my child." He said.  
"I don't know why I married you." She said as she headed out of the kitchen, but she didn't make it before Remus had grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Let go of me." She said trying to wrench herself out of his grip.  
"Sirius and you should really work this out." Remus said as he pushed her lightly towards the center of the kitchen and him and James left the room.  
"Are you sure that you don't want to be married to me, because I'm sure that there's tons of women out there that would love to be on my side." He said.  
"Yeah that's what you always thought about, how good looking you were." She said turning away from him. "Does it not occur to you that I am going through some difficulties being six months pregnant and looking like someone stuffed a cow down my throat?" She asked. "Are you that dense?"  
"Maybe you should go home to daddy maybe he can help you with this problem." Sirius said.  
"Maybe you should stop being an arse." She said.  
"Maybe you should get a psychiatrist because I really think you need one with all the problems that you have. Maybe it's the fact that Malfoy tainted you." He said.  
"You know you can be a real ass sometimes." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. When Remus and James went in they saw their friend standing over the stove his eyes wide.  
"What's a matter, Prongs?" James asked.  
"I can't believe that I just said that to her." Sirius said as he grabbed the pan and threw it at the wall.  
The guys left the house in the next hour so that they could get ready, Sirius was trying to be happy for his mate and Remus knew that Maggie would be doing the same.  
It was just a few minutes before the wedding was to begin and the girls were just doing their last minute touch-ups before they had to walk down the aisle. They heard the music and they knew that it was their signal to move out. Maggie had a real smile on her face despite the mood she was in and she smiled as her friend met up with the man she loved. Maggie suddenly had tears falling down her cheeks and she wondered why the hell she was crying but then she remembered the doctor said that she would become emotional sometimes. Everyone clapped as Lily and James kissed and headed down the aisle, Maggie walked down the aisle next to her own husband and they got in their car with Remus, Alice and Frank.  
"Are you alright, Maggie?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah but thanks for asking Remus, I think I'll be fine." She said as she rested her head against the cold glass.  
"Maggie you look sorta sick." Alice said.  
"I'm fine." She said. "I'm probably just worn down, you know this little one isn't the most settled kid of all, I think the baby just wants to come out." She said smiling.  
"I don't know with all the bloody yelling you two were doing this morning." Remus said.  
"Don't worry that won't happen when the baby's here." She said as she set her jaw like she wanted to hit something because it was true but she was doing everything that she could not to hit Sirius.  
"Probably for the best then." Sirius said as he pulled into the parking lot and they all got out to wait for Lily and James and make the entrance. When they saw the car they hurried the two of them out of the car and into the building.  
"Holy crap you guys, we aren't being attacked." Lily said.  
"No but we were from the cold." Maggie said grinning as they took off their coats.  
"Yeah well you shouldn't have been outside at all for that long." Lily said.  
"I'm not a porcelain doll, Lily." Maggie said as they headed into the hall and they went over to the cake. They cut the cake but James fed Lily the cake and then they went to the dance floor to dance to their first song together. Maggie watched with tears in her eyes, Maggie just wished that that was her again or that she hadn't done it at all because Sirius could throw everything wrong that she did in her life in her face.  
"Alright everyone we want all the couples on the dance floor." James said grinning, until of course he saw Maggie sitting down at a table and Sirius dancing with this random girl in the room. James started dancing with his wife again and he saw Remus get Maggie up and start dancing with him.  
"So are you two really going to split up?" Remus asked.  
"I don't know." She said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.  
"You guys should really talk this out." Remus said. "You two have only been married for five months." He said as he spun her.  
"I know." She said. "You know what, I think I'm going to go home, I feel really tired." She said as she yawned and left the room quickly out to the car. Maggie walked out the door in her coat and started to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron where she knew tom would give her a room. When she stepped in most of the men looked over at her and she walked over to Tom the innkeeper.  
"Hey Tom could I have a room?" She asked.  
"Sure Bobby." Tom said. Tom loved to call her that because she never took shit from anyone. "Be careful with this lot." He said grinning and pointing to the stairs. When she got into her room she was almost asleep and she locked the door and fell to the bed asleep. Maggie woke up but she wasn't in the leaky cauldron, she was in her bedroom at home and beside her was her husband. She got up out of bed and went down to the kitchen where she found Lily and James both in the kitchen. "Shouldn't you two be on your Honeymoon?" She asked as she grabbed water from the fridge.  
"You certainly do sleep for someone who can't do a lot of it." Lily said.  
"We've been gone a week." James said.  
"Thank god I slept then." Maggie said.  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"I really don't want to discuss it, I might get in shit for discussing our private lives with someone other than him." Maggie said as she sat down.  
"Hey, go ahead maybe you can get her to be on your side." Sirius said as he came in to the kitchen in his boxers.  
"Yeah, well maybe you could learn to shut your mouth." She said. "Okay you never thought that once I might be having a problem with the pregnancy or that the fact that you said I was tainted by Malfoy and that I needed help wasn't a factor in my pissy mood." She said.  
"You said what?" Lily asked.  
"Lily leave it alone." Maggie said sternly.  
"Just so you know, Sirius I have been tainted by Malfoy then, so watch what you say. Anyways Dr. Buford wants to see you today." Lily said.  
"Alright." She said as she went upstairs to shower. 


	18. Default Chapter

Chapter Eighteen:  
Maggie and Lily were heading out of the school one night after work when Maggie dropped all of her things as she had what she thought was a humongous cramp. Lily caught this and they headed towards the hospital.  
"My water just broke." Maggie said looking like she was ready to cry.  
"Alright hun just hold on, well be there in a minute." Lily said.  
"Kay." Maggie said. When they came to the hospital Lily helped her out of the car and they hurried into the hospital where she was immediately taken to a room and settled in and being checked they said that she would be in labor for awhile but she was to hold tight. Lily called Alice who rushed in immediately after calling the rest of the family who was waiting in the waiting area.  
"I hate this." Maggie said as another contraction came on.  
"Do you want your mom or dad?" Lily asked.  
"No but I want to tape it, not the gory details but the baby coming out and all that so Sirius can see it." She said.  
"Alright." Lily said as she got Alice to get the video camera and she came in. Alice of course turned it on while she was having the contractions and that but then went to interview the family first. The doctor came in and then he sat down beside the bed.  
"There was something that we didn't notice when we were having our checkups." He said.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"You have two little babies in there." He said.  
"Oh good god, thanks I probably would have done better not to know that." She said.  
"Well you know and you can brace yourself, but that won't be for awhile." He said as he left the room. Every hour a nurse came in and checked how much she had dilated.  
"So Maggie what do you think you're going to have?" Alice asked.  
"Honestly, I have no idea because the babies gonna come out kicking and screaming just like their parents." Maggie said as she fell back against the pillow after another contraction. It was going through the 48th hour and the contractions had become so close that she couldn't breath. They wheeled her into the delivery room and Lily and Alice followed. Soon she was pushing the baby out.  
"Alright Maggie one more big push and you'll be a mommy." Dr. Buford said.  
Maggie gripped Lily's hand and pushed and they heard the cries of her first baby.  
"A baby boy." The doctor said and then they went back to the other baby. "A few more pushes and you'll be a mommy for the second time."  
"Come on Maggie we know you can do it." Alice said as she pointed the camera at her friend. Finally after what felt like forever she heard the cries of another baby. Then her doctor started stitching her up. After her babies were cleaned, they were brought over to her.  
"What are you gonna name them?" Lily asked.  
"Sirius Michael and Edward Christopher." She said.  
It was months after the babies had been born and with all the weight that she had gained during the pregnancy it was ten times faster to lose because of the twins. They may have had their mothers' eyes but they always had the mischievous look that their father wore. Maggie hadn't moved out of the house and she didn't know whether she planned to or not, after she had the twins she thought about things and although she knew she was wrong in saying that if she had have had an abortion that she could be better off but Sirius had no right to say that she was tainted by Malfoy. Pretty soon it was summer and Lily and Maggie had it off so they sat in the backyard often by the pool or under a shady tree.  
"You know what, I want you to come to see James, Remus and Sirius with me." Lily said.  
"I'm not bringing the kids to the auror training grounds they would have way too much fun with anything that they could get their hands on." She said looking at her friend and then turning back to look at the two in the play pin.  
"I already asked your mother if she would watch them, you need to get out of the house." Lily said.  
"But they're still breast feeding." She said.  
"Then use that pump thingy and put some in bottles for Christ sake but you're not getting out of this because I'm not the only one who agrees with it." Lily said.  
"Have you ever been to the grounds to see James?" Maggie asked as she picked up her youngest son Edward.  
"Nope, but we're allowed." Lily said.  
"Alright, when are we leaving?" Maggie asked.  
"We're leaving as soon as you can get bags packed for these two." Lily said and Maggie waved her wand around the kids' playroom downstairs and toys and diapers flew into the bag, while Lily went upstairs and got clothes for the two boys. Then they headed towards her mother and fathers house and dropped the kids off there, from there they headed to the training site and were stopped at the gate.  
"Who're you here to see?" One of the men asked.  
"James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily said.  
"Names?" He asked.  
"Lillian Evans-Potter."  
"Margarita Lupin-Black." Maggie said and he opened the gate and they had to walk through. They walked through and they saw that there were different drills going on until an officer led them to the visiting hall.  
They sat down on a couch and waited for the guys but only Remus and James came through the doors of course with other guys who had come to take a break.  
"Where's Sirius?" Maggie asked.  
"In torture." Remus said being straight forward with his cousin.  
"Why is he in torture?" Lily asked.  
"Because we all have to go through it." James said as he sat down next to his wife.  
"Great timing." Maggie said.  
"Sorry, but at least you're free of the kids for awhile." Lily said.  
"Kids?" James asked. "So did you two get a divorce or something?" James asked.  
"Nope, I had twins. Don't tell him, I want him to know when he comes home." She said.  
"Alright, but do tell him I was here when he comes out." Maggie said grinning.  
After an hour the girls left and went back home and had a small party between the two of them. 


	19. Default Chapter

Chapter Nineteen:  
Maggie was in the kitchen cooking dinner for when everyone got home. Lily and James had a house in Godric's Hollow but her and Alice were usually with Maggie at her house and so they had decided that they were going to come over for dinner and maybe a couple games of cards and stay for the holidays. Lily and Alice were out getting all the presents that Maggie had given on the list except for their own as she had already gotten them. They weren't going to be home for another three hours and the guys she had no idea what time they were supposed to arrive.  
"Mama." Eddie said from the playpen.  
"What baby?" She asked as she watched both of them rub their tummies, which they had started to do when they were hungry.  
"I know baby, do you two want out to walk around?" She asked.  
They both nodded their heads with their little curls bouncing. She took them both out and put them in the blocked off area that was for them to walk around and play if they weren't in the playpen. She went back to cooking but was soon taken from the task when Sirius had gotten out and started running around.  
"Sirius, Eddie." She said as she saw that Eddie was out of the area as well. She ran for Sirius who was heading for the hallway and stopped dead when she saw Sirius in James' arms. She turned around and grabbed Eddie who had made a beeline.  
"Thanks James." Maggie said as she took Sirius from him and put them back in the playpen.  
"No problem, where's my wife?" He asked.  
"Well she would be out shopping for me." Maggie said.  
"With these two I hardly have five minutes to spare." She said as she went back to cooking dinner.  
"Why the hell do you have another man in my house?" Sirius asked he came in with cuts and bruises still visible. He saw James and Maggie standing in the kitchen but there was no other man in the house that he could see.  
"There are no other men in this house." Maggie said. "I was chasing after Eddie and Siri." She said as she went over to the playpen and picked them both up.  
"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." James said as he walked out of the room dragging Remus and Frank who were about to head in there.  
"We had twins?" He asked looking at the two of them.  
"Yeah." She said as she sat them on the counter away from the knives and food.  
"Dada." Siri said looking at Sirius. Maggie grinned.  
"Food." Eddie said pointing to the food that Maggie was cooking and chopping.  
"Do you want some food?" She asked as she reached over and gave them a cracker each.  
Sirius took them over to the table and played with them until Maggie called everyone in for dinner. Lily and Alice were back and Maggie got out the boys food and sat at the table feeding them while everyone else ate.  
"Maggie why don't you eat?" Lily asked. Although lily had always seen her friend eat while she was feeding her kids it didn't come as that big a surprise to her that she wasn't eating.  
"I'll eat after they go to bed." She said, anyways I'm not that hungry she said as she continued to feed her kids. After everyone was done eating Maggie grabbed up her kids and headed towards the living room.  
"Dada." They both cried at once and they reached out for their father.  
"Why don't you get some rest, I'll watch them for awhile?" He said smiling. Maggie was pissed that her kids could want to be the man that hasn't been here for the better part of a year for them and she has raised them the entire time.  
"Maggie, stop it alright just go sit down and rest read a book or something." Sirius said as he kissed her cheek. Maggie walked up to her bedroom and she fell onto her bed where she was fast asleep When Sirius came up and put the boys in their room he saw Maggie asleep and climbed in next to her pulling her body towards him. He felt his wife turn over and lean her head on his chest and he was soon asleep holding her.  
When it was Christmas to Maggie's disappointment it was Remus, James, Frank Peter and Sirius who were waking everyone up. Maggie slowly got out of bed and went to get the kids and everyone made their way down the stairs and sat around the tree while Sirius and James handed out presents. They were expected later that day at the Potter Manor where they would open any presents that they had there and they would have Christmas dinner. By the time everyone was done there was paper all over her living room and she waved her wand and it all went into a garbage bag and then she waved her wand again and most of the kids' toys went to the area in the kitchen where they would stay while she was cooking dinner for everyone. Lily and Alice took up jobs at the table chopping things up while the guys played cards at the table.  
"Is that all you guys do, is play cards?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah basically." James said.  
"Thought so." Maggie said smiling.  
"You know Maggie I saw Narcissa Malfoy the other day." Lily said smiling.  
"Who the bloody hell would marry that slime?" Maggie asked. "But you would think that he wouldn't want to be related to such a great man, but then again he could be compensating for something." She said.  
"Yeah well I'm glad it's her rather than me." Lily said.  
"I can agree with that." Maggie said grinning.  
When breakfast was ready they sat down and ate and then they all got ready to go to Edward and Rachael's house. When they arrived they hurried inside and were greeted by their parents and their families.  
Everyone was off playing around or something, her brothers and sisters were watching over her little boys while she sat in the kitchen with the women.  
"So Lily when are you and James planning to grace everyone with a son or daughter?" Rachael asked.  
"We don't know, we really want to wait for James to be done his training so that he can be there for the birth and everything. I mean it was great that Sirius could see his children born but it's not quite the same without them there in the room. That and I don't think that I could bear anyone having a video camera taping me push ten pounds through me." She said.  
"So what did Sirius say when he saw the tapes?" Laura asked.  
"he hasn't seen them yet, we've been so busy since he got home we just haven't had any time. We're either exhausted or we're busy doing something." She said.  
"When you go home tonight I want you to instead of going to bed and having sex which is no doubt the case I want you to show him the video, so he's seen it before he goes back to training." Laura said.  
"Thanks mom." She said as she took a drink of her champagne. When everyone was seated for dinner they prayed and they began to pass everything around the muggle way so that they all got some food.  
Laura and James lupin had taken her children for the night because they hadn't seen them in awhile and rarely got to see them. Sirius and Maggie went up to bed when they got home having said goodbye to Lily, James, Remus, peter, Frank and Alice when they left the manor and they both had showers and got ready for bed before Maggie turned on the TV.  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as he brought his head up out from underneath his pillow.  
"I want you to see something." She said as she got off the bed and went to a cupboard beside the TV and she got out a movie and placed it in the VCR. She climbed back into bed with him and pressed play.  
"Hey Sirius, this video is for you, you have Maggie to thanks, as it was her idea but beware there may be some gory stuff in it." They heard Edward Potter say. "This buddy is the birth of your child." He said.  
"How come he said child? I have two children." Sirius asked.  
"Watch and find out." She said as she leant back against the headboard and watched herself go through the pain of childbirth. Sirius had started out on the other side of the bed and by halfway through the movie he was holding her and he had a tear run down his cheek when he saw her holding his sons at the end of the video.  
"If I could have I would have taped their first steps and their first words and everything." She said smiling up at him.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"Why are you sorry?" She asked looking at him.  
"Because I never considered how much it would hurt you and all that." Sirius said.  
"Sirius, it was worth the pain and I would do it again any time just to know that I was bearing your child." She said.  
"I love you so much." He said.  
"I love you too." She said. 


	20. Default Chapter

Chapter Twenty:  
The guys of course had gone back to their training and it was getting harder to take the kids to work with her so she put them in a muggle daycare so that they wouldn't recognize the name. It was their first day and she more nervous than her kids. When she pulled in to the parking lot she saw that there were a few other people there. She got out of the car and she grabbed up her kids and walked into the building. She signed in and she took her kids to the playroom. She saw one other woman there at the moment.  
"Hi." Maggie said as she put her sons down.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Do you work here?" Maggie asked.  
"No, lord no I'm a journalist."  
"Really how does that work out?" Maggie asked.  
"It's actually quite fun, unless it involves being away from Sierra." She said.  
"My name's Maggie Lupin." Maggie said.  
"I'm Nicola Sanchez." Nicola said.  
"Is this place alright?" Maggie asked.  
"I don't know really I move her around a lot she likes to be close to her father most of the time though." She said. "But he's not the best person for her to be around right now." Nicola said.  
"Complete opposite, my husband is never around but he's probably the best person for them." She said.  
"Who's your husband?" Nicola asked.  
"Sirius Black."  
"Really my sisters husband knows him from school." Nicola said. "Cassandra and Severus have been married for awhile now and he's very discreet about letting anyone know that he's married to her."  
"Why's that?" Maggie asked.  
"Because he's a spy and she has a muggle sister." She said.  
"So you're a muggle?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes unfortunately but Cassandra is a witch a very good one from Beauxbaton but it doesn't make any difference to you know who." She said.  
  
"Probably not, listen I have to run but if you want to get together for coffee with some of my friends and I any time here's my number." She said writing it down on a piece of paper.  
"Thanks I'll be sure to call you." She said.  
"Alright I'll see you later." Maggie said as she walked out the door and hurried off to work.  
Her schedule went like this for weeks and weeks until eventually it was the twins' birthday and she was having a huge party for them. Her entire family was there she had also invited Albus, and Cassandra and her husband and sister. Cassandra and Nicola were very close and Maggie had learnt that by spending time with the both of them. Cassandra and Nicola were twins themselves and were very close with Maggie, Alice and Lily. Cassandra showed up but Severus sent his regrets although they all knew why he didn't want to attend the party.  
Sirius, James and Remus had sent back money and that for the girls to get the boys presents. They sat in the living room while all the kids played with each other after opening the presents and all of that.  
"So how are you doing with these two?" Cassandra asked. Cassandra already had her oldest daughter Julie and she was hoping on another one soon, she wanted a boy but her suspicions were that it was another girl.  
"They're alright, so how about you, how are you dealing without Severus there all the time?" She asked.  
"Pretty good but it really sucks that he has to do this." Cassandra said.  
"Well I'll tell you, things can be a lot more fun when he comes home." Maggie said smiling.  
"Maggie are you really alright?" Lily asked what everyone was thinking.  
"What do you mean?" She asked. "I feel fine." Maggie said.  
"I dunno there's just something that I can't put my finger on." Lily said.  
"Yeah, you look sick but you aren't." Nicola said.  
"Maybe she's pregnant again." Alice said.  
"There is no way that I can be pregnant again." Maggie said. "We're waiting until we can actually support another child before we have one." Maggie said.  
"Well you know, it's better to be safe." Cassandra said.  
"Your mother and father are taking the kids, and they did offer to take Julie and Sierra as well." Nicola said. "We can find out together."  
"I guess but I'm going to kill myself if I'm pregnant again." She said. Everyone knew that Maggie was exaggerating but she really needed to know one way or another. When the party was over, Maggie, Cassandra and Nicola said goodbye to their children and Nicola went out and got a bunch of tests. They went up to her room and they waited for her to say to start the timer and then they waited impatiently.  
"He's gonna kill me if I am pregnant again." She said. "Why the bloody hell do I keep getting pregnant." She said.  
"Maggie you don't even know yet and it's not only your fault that you get pregnant." Alice said.  
"She's right, he plays as much as a part in this as well." Lily said. "Anyways you always wanted kids, just like Ashleigh did." Lily said. "Remember what you told me she wrote in that letter." Lily said pointing out that Maggie should never let anyone hold her back from having the family that she wanted, not even their mother.  
"Yeah I remember." She said as she heard the beeper go off and she ran to the bathroom and looked at the test.  
"What does it say?" They asked at the same time. 


	21. Default Chapter

Chapter Twenty-One:  
Maggie was sitting in the kitchen for the third day this week and she was drinking a glass of wine and she was very pregnant. She had a huge stomach and she wanted this kid out of her. Lily and the others were heading over for the dinner and the kids were at their grandparent's house because her mother and father were worried about hr at the moment.  
"Maggie we're here." She heard Cassandra yell from the foyer.  
"I'm in the kitchen." She said.  
"Maggie put the glass down." Lily said as she walked in.  
"Sorry it's a force of habit." She said as she dumped the glass and set it in the sink.  
"Hello Severus, I'm glad that you decided to come." Maggie said.  
"Yeah." Severus said.  
"Okay the only rule for the night is that you can't fight, because I want to spend this with all my friends and as I am friends with your wife you are considered my friend." Maggie said as she waved her wand and the food went to the table landing perfectly.  
"Good, I can agree with that for one night." Severus said grinning at his wife.  
"So how is your little one doing?" Maggie asked.  
"Keeping her up all night." Severus said as he walked over to the table and snatched up a piece of cheese.  
"Severus." Cassandra said as she slapped his arm.  
"Sorry." He said as he moved away from the table.  
"I just heard the door." Lily said as Lily and Maggie ran from the room and into the foyer. Lily was a lot faster at the moment and she pulled James away, and when Maggie came to the door she dragged both Remus and Sirius in to a room off the hall.  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked. "Okay pulling me off is one thing but Remus too, hun I don't think that he would want to experience that any more than I would." Sirius said.  
"Shut up Sirius, this isn't for sex. While you guys were away I put the boys in a daycare right and I met this girl Nicola Sanchez and she has a twins sister who's a witch, but Nicola isn't. But anyways her sisters name is Cassandra Sanchez-Snape and I invited her and her husband over for dinner tonight." Maggie said. "Look I know that you guys hate Severus Snape but could you please be civil tonight because I'm not losing a friend because you guys want to be jerks." She said.  
"Alright, anything for you." Sirius said.  
"I would have been civil to him anyways." Remus said smiling down at his cousin. "You know you could eat a little less there darlin'." Remus said.  
"Shut up, if it wasn't for you're friend over here I wouldn't have this problem." She said grinning.  
"I thought we talked about this, Maggie." Sirius said.  
"hey I'm not going to get an abortion and it happened over Christmas holidays I didn't want to worry you with money problems." She said.  
"Alright, is dinner ready?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes I'm sure that everyone else is waiting for us." She said as they walked out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone was standing behind their chairs. Sirius was at one end, with Maggie beside him. Nicola was beside her, who was sitting next to Remus and then James was sitting at the other end with Lily beside him. But Severus was beside Lily and Cassandra beside Sirius. For once they all had a civil conversation and the girls listened as the guys finished their dinner and got into discussions about the order that they were in. Lily had recently joined as well as Alice, Lily had moved from the teaching position and to a desk job at the ministry.  
"I don't know why, he's letting you two in." Sirius said. "You guys should be safe at home." Sirius said.  
"I agree with Sirius on that, I would never let Cassie go into the business because I don't know what I would do with out her." Severus said. Maggie stood up grabbing her plate and piling everyone else's on top and making her way to the counter.  
"Do you need any help?" Sirius asked.  
"No, I'm fine." She said as she grabbed the dessert. She poured some wine for everyone but her and Cassie who got orange juice. She also set to washing the dishes.  
"Maggie why don't you come and sit back down, I'm sure that the dishes can wait?" Severus said.  
"I'm fine Severus rather keep my hands busy before they strangle something." She said.  
"What's the problem now?" Sirius asked.  
"You and you're sexist remarks. If I had my choice I would be out doing something important like becoming an auror but I have a husband who thinks that a women's place is in the house cooking his meals and having his kids." She said as she dried her hands and left the room.  
"I'll be right back, I started the conversation I should deal with this." Severus said as he got up from his chair kissing his wife on the cheek and followed Maggie out of the room.  
"Maggie, would you stop for a moment." He said and she stopped on the stairs turning to look at him. "Look I know that I'm not anyone's favorite person in the world but all Sirius is trying to do is help you and protect you. It's different for Lily and Alice they both grew up in welcoming homes, where as Cassie, Nicky and you didn't. I even feel like I have to protect Nicky and Sierra sometimes too because they've both been through a lot, Nicky more than others."  
"I don't need protection." She said.  
"Neither does Cassie or Nicola but they put up with it because they know I care about them. Nicola lives with us and she doesn't like that because she feels like she's intruding on us." He said.  
"I just want to do something useful in my life, just tell them that I'm tired." She said.  
"Alright." Severus said and went back to the kitchen while she went up to her room and ran a bath.  
The night ended and Sirius came up while she was in the bath and watched as she undressed and dressed in her nightgown. She climbed into bed and laid down facing the wall.  
"I'm sorry but I just don't want to lose you." He said.  
"I know but I don't want to lose you either and I'm letting you do this. I'm just a housewife." She said.  
"You're more than a housewife." Sirius said. "You're the love of my life and I will never stop loving and caring for you." He said.  
"I love you too." She said.  
Sirius had definitely gotten used to being home and was excited that he was going to be graduating at the end of the year when he went back. The weeks went by and Maggie was becoming more and more pregnant. One morning she was still in bed as Sirius had taken the kids for a walk and wasn't back yet. She felt contractions and she knew that it was time for her to go to the hospital.  
When Sirius came in with the boys she was making her way down the stairs with much difficulty because of the contractions which were getting closer and closer.  
"Maggie what's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
"I need to go to the hospital because this kid isn't going to stay in there much longer." She said. The next few minutes James was there with the rest of the crowd on the way and Sirius went ahead and took Maggie to the hospital through floo while he and Lily took Eddie and Siri.  
"Where's mommy?" Eddie asked.  
"Mommy went to the hopital." Siri said.  
"Is mommy gon be alwight?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah, Eddie, Siri mommy's going to have hr baby today." Lily said.  
"Yay!." The two said and started to clap their hands.  
Lily and James laughed at the two of them. They reminded her of James and Sirius who were probably more like brothers than Jason and James Lupin were brothers. When they got to the hospital they went to the waiting room and sat down where they were soon joined by the entire family.  
It was a long six hours later that Sirius came out of the room in the gown and all that with news.  
"A baby boy." Sirius said grinning. "Orion Joshua Black." He said. "But the doctor said that he doesn't want anyone in the room, and that everyone can visit her when she comes home." Sirius said.  
"Sirius you're such a bad liar." Lily said as she pushed past him and went into the room to see her best friend. 


	22. Default Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Three years later.  
Maggie and Nicola sat together on a plane with their many children. They were the only two females left out of the group. A death eater had killed Cassandra, Voldemort had killed Lily and James, Sirius was in Azkaban and Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin had driven Alice and Frank crazy. Dumbledore had sent them away, not quite convinced that Sirius couldn't have done it. Another miracle that had happened for them was that Remus and Nicola had found love with each other and had Sierra Erika Lupin, and Cameron Gwendolyn Lupin, but as a result of the events taken place everyone was broken apart. The two of them were still in love and married but they had to be separated for the good of what had happened and to deal with things. When the plane landed they got off with the kids and they made their way out of the airport after grabbing their things.  
"Nicola, Maggie." They heard and they saw Cassandra standing in the parking lot although she looked different with long brown curls instead of blonde ones.  
"Cassie." They both said ushering their kids across the parking lot to Nicola's sister.  
"Come on we've got to get back to the house." She said as they rushed to get all the kids in the van. Cassie drove through the streets of the town and soon they were in the country where they pulled in to a driveway that lead back to a house like the one that Sirius had bought her. The cottage wasn't huge but it could probably fit all of them in it with some room to spare. They went inside to find that Severus was with Julie, and Breeanne.  
"What are you doing here? And what are you doing alive?" Nicola asked.  
"Severus was told that he had to kill me but he couldn't do it so they faked it very well and they sent me away with Dumbledore as my secret keeper and Severus urged Professor Dumbledore to put you two under the same protection." Cassie said. "And he lives here most of the time." Cassie said. "But he's going to be teaching at Hogwarts soon as the Potions professor." She said smiling.  
"I'm so happy to see you." Nicola said hugging her sister.  
"It's really nice to see you, Cassie." Maggie said her eyes welling up at the fact that she had lost everything she loved so dearly. "I'm sorry." She said as she walked away hiding the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"She lost, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus all in one bout, and she lost the family she wanted her entire life because she supported her husband, just like any of you would. She just needs some time." Severus said.  
"Alright, we'll get these guys settled in." Cassie said as she kissed her husband before he went after her friend.  
"Hey Maggie." He said as he stepped into the backyard.  
"Hello Severus." She said between sobs.  
"I know he didn't do it, he's not that type, he came from that family but he wasn't like me and that's what made him so good for you." Severus said.  
"I know but I lost everything and I can't live without Lily, she was my sister we have been friends since first year." Maggie said. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her. And poor little Harry." She said.  
"He'll be fine with Petunia, she's family and she'll protect him just as long as she keeps him under her roof. Despite the way she treated Lily she loved her, she was jealous, and she'll treat Harry the best that she can." Severus said. 


End file.
